As The Walls Fall Down
by LindsayC173
Summary: As Draco waves his son off to Hogwarts, he is trying to overcome his old prejudices and give Scorpius the freedom to be whoever he wants. But is there a limit to Draco's new-found tolerance?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a cold, crisp day in September. Steam poured from the train and filled the platform, blurring the figures of the excited children and their agitated, impatient parents into indistinct, unrecognisable shapes. Owls hooted and squawked loudly and trolleys rattled across the platform. Apparently overwhelmed by the total chaos, Scorpius stood, a little subdued, looking around nervously. Draco watched him, concerned. He hadn't expected his son to be quite so scared. Then again, he hadn't really talked to Scorpius about how he felt about going to Hogwarts. They didn't talk much.

As the steam cleared a little, Draco became aware he was being watched. Turning, he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him. Several of their children were also gazing at him curiously. Draco nodded at them, then turned away, a little uncomfortable. He had long ago made his peace with all of them, but they didn't exactly get on well. It was hardly surprising, really. After everything he'd done, he couldn't blame them for being slightly hostile.

"Dad," Scorpius said quietly, and Draco crouched down.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Dad, are those the Potter children? And the Weasleys?" Draco nodded, and his son continued, "'Cos Grandad said I should stay away from them. But do I _have_ to, Dad. They look really nice. They're not _really_ bad people, are they?" Draco felt anger bubble up inside him. How _dare_ his father tell Scorpius who he could and couldn't be friends with? Scorpius was _his_ son, not Lucius'. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself it was probably partly his own fault. If he'd just spent a little more time with his son, if he'd not been too ashamed to tell Scorpius what _really_ happened during the War, Lucius wouldn't have had the opportunity to fill his head with bitter, untruthful stories.

"Scorpius," he said softly, "I know Grandad's told you one version of our role in the War, and over the next few years you're going to hear a very different one. One day, I'll tell you the true story, but for now I will simply tell you that I made a lot of bad decisions and did some very stupid things. Those four people over there were a lot braver than me, and are very good people. Harry Potter even saved my life once. If any of his children, or the Weasley children either for that matter, actually want to be friends with you after everything I did, then I certainly won't object. Who you make friends with is entirely up to you." Scorpius thought about that for a few moments, and Draco glanced up to see Astoria smiling fondly down at the two of them. She had been saying for years that he needed to talk to his son more, but he had held back out of fear that he would end up like Lucius – a pushy, bullying father who constantly made his son feel inadequate and unloved. Now, however, he wished he'd listened to her sooner.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" Scorpius blurted out suddenly, and this was clearly his deepest fear, the one he was only willing to share now he was sure he had his father's full attention. This fear was easier to deal with, or so Draco thought.

"No chance," he said breezily, "Every Malfoy is in Slytherin."

"But what if I'm not? Will you all hate me, like Grandad said? Will you disown me?" Draco looked at his wife for support, unsure what to say. Of course he would never disown Scorpius, but he certainly wasn't keen on the idea of his son being in a house other than Slytherin. Astoria, however, was no help at all. She simply placed her hand gently on his shoulder, nodding encouragingly. Draco sighed.

"No, Scorpius," he said seriously, "Your mother and I would never disown you, no matter what house you were in." There. He hadn't lied. Now he just had to hope that Scorpius wouldn't end up in Gryffindor, or somewhere equally awful.

Satisfied, Scorpius grabbed his trunk and, with a hug from his father and a last kiss from his mother, dragged it onto the train. Straightening up, Draco put his arm around Astoria and she looked up at him. Her approving smile was enough to tell him he had done it right. Perhaps he was cut out to be a father after all.

With a loud whistle, the train pulled away from the platform. Draco and Astoria raised their hands to wave, and Draco had to fight to keep a smile on his face. It was hard to see his son leave, even if he knew Scorpius would have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. With a sigh, Draco glanced towards the other end of the platform, where Harry was waving off his son, Albus, who was also going to Hogwarts for the first time. In Harry's face, Draco could see the same resigned sadness he felt himself. They weren't so different really, him and Harry Potter.


	2. Writing Home

**A/N: I read a book once that was written entirely in letters, emails, texts etc. and thought it was really clever so I thought I might give it a go. Originally this was typed with a different font for each person's handwriting but that doesn't work on this website unfortunately. Let me know if you think it is effective cos if not I might go back to just writing the normal way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, places etc.**

Writing Home

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is great. I know you've already told me loads about it, but it's completely different to actually see it for real. It's even more amazing than you've always made it sound. I sat next to Albus Potter on the train, and he was really nice to me. His brother, James, got a bit annoyed when he saw us and said something about Uncle Ron not being happy. Albus just told him to shove off, though. I think they argue quite a lot. Then he started winding Albus up about how he might be in Slytherin, but he got bored when Albus didn't seem worried. Albus had this little smile, like he knew something James didn't. He went into Gryffindor in the end. The Sorting Hat seemed to think about for quite a long time, but not as long as it thought about me. Eventually it put me in Hufflepuff. I'm glad I talked to you about that, Dad, because I didn't really want to be in Slytherin. I know it was your house, and I'm sure lots of Slytherins are really nice, but they scare me a bit. Anyway, I'm glad I'm in Hufflepuff. It's a great house, even if most people don't seem to think so. Please write back soon.

Lots of love,

Scorpius

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm in Gryffindor. The hat wasn't completely sure, but you were right about it giving me a choice, Dad. Anyway, was Uncle Ron serious about not being friends with Scorpius? I need to know, because I was talking to him on the train, and he seemed really nice. He's in Hufflepuff, though, which is a shame. I wish he was in Gryffindor. Let me know about Uncle Ron. I know he makes jokes a lot, but he did seem quite serious about that. Was Scorpius' dad really that bad?

Love,

Albus

P.S. James says he can't write himself, but to tell you it wasn't his fault. I think you will find out what he means quite soon.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Potter,

It is my unpleasant duty to inform you that your son, James Potter, has succeeded in earning himself detention every night for the next month, and I fully intend to ban him from playing Quidditch if he fails to conduct himself flawlessly for the next term at the very least. It appears that James, with the help of his friend, Cameron Jordan, and using a spell apparently taught to him by his uncle, George Weasley, enchanted the Hogwarts Express so that it sprouted wings and completed the rest of the journey to Hogwarts by air, before crashing rather spectacularly into the Whomping Willow. While I admit to being impressed by such an impressive display of magic from a second year, it was a foolish, irresponsible prank, which resulted in the injury of several students. I have been informed that this is not, as I formerly believed, a new record for the earliest in the term a student has earned themselves detention – that title, Professor Dumbledore's portrait tells me, still being held my yourself, Mr Potter – but I believe this far outdoes any previous misdemeanour of yourself and Mr Weasley in regards to recklessness and total disregard for the safety of others. James assures me he is very sorry, though his willing acceptance of, and even delight in, the admiration of his classmates speaks otherwise, I am afraid.

I hope you are both well.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Serena Dabinett

Headmistress

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

It's wonderful to finally be here at Hogwarts. My first sight of it was incredible, if a little different from the usual view by boat. The clouds parting, the towers rising up through them, the moonlight glancing off the windows . . . and then we crashed. I suppose you've probably heard about that already. James is such an idiot sometimes. And I feel so sorry for Albus. He's only just started, and he's spent the last week referred to as "Brother of James Potter, that legend who flew the train into the Whomping Willow".

Anyway, you'll be glad to know you won't have to disinherit me as I'm in Gryffindor. I've also beaten Scorpius in the one test we've had so far – in Potions – but he's not so bad, really. At least, Albus says he's not. I haven't spoken to him much, but he seems very quiet and polite and well mannered, unlike all your descriptions of his father. And besides, he's in Hufflepuff, so he _can't_ be anything like his father.

I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course, but I'll write again as soon as I have time.

All my love,

Rosie

* * *

James,

Your mother and I are very disappointed. I will admit I broke my fair share of rules while I was at Hogwarts, but I never deliberately did anything that would put others in danger. It was very thoughtless of you, and I hope you realise how lucky you are no one was killed. The Whomping Willow is a very dangerous tree, and I would know. I don't, however, blame you for crashing into it. That part was purely bad luck, or perhaps the tree is just a magnet for flying vehicles.

Anyway, now I've got the disapproving parent bit out the way, you certainly gave mum and I a laugh. Flying the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts! What could possibly have prompted you to do something like that? I suppose it's the sort of thing Grandpa James would have done. I'm sure he'd be very proud of you.

Speaking of Grandpa James, you haven't seen my Marauders Map, have you? I'm sure I left it in my drawer, but it's not there any more.

Love, Dad

* * *

Albus,

Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor. Dad and I are very proud. I hope you're making lots of friends and enjoying your classes. Don't listen to Uncle Ron. We didn't get on very well with Draco Malfoy in school, as you know, but we shouldn't judge Scorpius by how his father behaved. He could be completely different, for all we know.

Dad sends his love.

Love,

Mum

* * *

Scorpius,

I'm glad you're enjoying Hogwarts. How are your lessons going? And what do you think of your teachers? I hope you're making an effort to do well, but remember to have fun at the same time.

It's great that you've made a friend, but it's a shame he's in a different house. That can be hard when it comes to the House Cup and Quidditch matches and so on, so perhaps you should try and make some friends in Huffle your own house too.

Lots of love,

Dad

P.S. Your mum will be in France on a business trip for a month or so, so you will have to write to us separately.


	3. The Problem With Potions

**A/N: Thank you to perfectlyabnormalthankyou-blue and Kjelfalconer for the reviews. Please review everyone and let me know what you think of it. I can't improve without feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

The Problem With Potions

Dad,

My lessons are going really well. I love Herbology. Professor Longbottom's brilliant. He's easily my favourite teacher. He says you were at school together, but I suppose you can't have known him that well because he's head of Gryffindor house, so he must have been in Gryffindor. He's a great teacher, anyway. I'm enjoying Charms too, though the teacher's not quite as good. Transfiguration is quite interesting, but it's really hard. I sit next to Al, so I guess we don't pay attention quite as much as we should. Oh and about Al, it doesn't really matter that we're in different houses. Maybe it would if either of us was competitive, but we're not. Neither of us cares who wins the house cup, and both of us hate Quidditch. I have friends in Hufflepuff too, obviously, but Al's different. He's my best friend, not just someone I hang out with. Anyway, gotta go – I've still not done my Potions homework and it's due in tomorrow.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Mum and Dad,

Yeah I'm sorry about the whole Hogwarts Express thing, but it was very funny. You should have seen Professor Dabinett's face when we came soaring down into the grounds. It was a shame about the crash.

If you see Uncle George, tell him I need to talk to him about something.

James

* * *

Mum and Dad,

My classes are great. Well, except Potions. But I just write notes to Scorp in that so it's not too boring. I've been hanging around with Scorp a lot. He's the only person who doesn't treat me like some sort of hero because of who my parents are. Well, him and Rose. But Rose has a whole bunch of friends in Gryffindor and a couple in Ravenclaw, so I don't see her that much. Except in the evening, when she helps me with my homework.

Love, Al

* * *

Hey, Al.

Yeah?

Do you understand a word Professor Zabini's saying?

Nope.

How do you always get such good marks in your Potions Homework?

My cousin Rose does it for me.

Oh. Do you think she'd do mine?

We always do our homework in the Gryffindor common room, and you're not allowed in our common room.

We could meet in the library or something. Please, Al. My potions marks are horrendous.

Maybe, I'll ask her and see what she says. We should probably stop passing notes in class, though. If Rose sees us she'll say it's our own fault we do badly in Potions, and then she'll never agree.

Oh. Okay.

Why do you care, anyway?

I thought you said we should stop?

Yeah . . . but why do you care about your Potions marks? I thought you hated Potions?

I do, but Dad keeps asking about my grades and he was really good at Potions when he was at school. I don't think he'd understand how confusing I find it.

Fair enough. I'll ash her tonight and let you know tomorrow in Charms.

Okay. Thanks, Al.

No problem, Scorp.

* * *

So did you ask her?

Yep.

What did she say?

She said she's happy to "help us by explaining everything more clearly". In other words, she'll tell us what to write and we'll pretend we're actually learning something from it.

Great! So should we meet in the library after dinner?

Yeah. Actually, you should come and eat at our table and then we can go up together.

I would, but the other Gryffindors look at me kinda weirdly when I do that.

Who cares? It's not against the rules to sit at other tables.

Yeah, but it's not exactly normal either, is it?

So what? It doesn't matter what the others think, Scorp.

It does to me.

It shouldn't.

But it does. So just leave it, okay.

Well if you care more about what everyone else thinks than sitting with me, then fine!

Okay. Fine.

Maybe we shouldn't sit next to each other in class either, if that's how you feel.

Maybe we shouldn't.

Right, I'll sit somewhere else tomorrow then.

Fine.

Fine.

* * *

Scorp,

I'm sorry to send you this owl at such a ridiculous time at night, but I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I was such an idiot earlier. If you don't want to sit at the Gryffindor table then I really don't mind. I don't think you should let the others' opinions affect how you behave, but it was a stupid thing to fight about. We can still sit together in class, can't we? I'd get really bored, especially in Potions and Transfiguration, if we didn't. I hope I didn't wake you up or anything.

Al

* * *

Al,

It's okay, I couldn't sleep either, and the window was open so the owl got in without waking anyone else up by tapping on the glass. I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward to sit at your table. I just get so sick of everyone whispering and staring at me every time I do. Most Gryffindors hate me, and without ever actually talking to me. It's kind of frustrating. Of course we can still sit together in class. I agree, Potions would be unbearable otherwise, and Transfiguration would be pretty boring. I just wish you were in my History of Magic class. The way Professor Binns drones on and on and on . . . sometimes I consider just throwing myself out of the window.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, I hate History of Magic. And Rose is no use. She actually sits there and takes notes. I don't know how she does it, but apparently her mum, my Auntie Hermione, was really good at taking notes in that class too. Maybe it runs in the family. Anyway, Rose says you met her in the library anyway, even though I wasn't there. Did you get your homework done?

Al

* * *

Al,

Yeah I got it all done. I think I might actually get a decent mark this time, and I even wrote a lot of it myself. Rose just explains things so much better than Professor Zabini. I think I actually understand it more now. Anyway, goodnight, Al.

* * *

Yeah, goodnight.

* * *

This is boring.

I know. I mean, who actually needs to know how to turn a mouse into a snuffbox?

Not me. Have you managed it yet?

I did once. Rose was explaining the theory of it for that essay Professor Clearwater wanted us to write, and then she showed me how to do it. It still had a tail, though, and I haven't managed it since.

Maybe I'll ask Rose to show me. Do you really think she's good at teaching?

Yes! Everything is so much easier once she's explained it.

She's tried explaining stuff to me before and_ I_ never find it any simpler.

Yeah but you never sit still for longer than five seconds for her to explain it to you.

Yes I do! I sit still all the time!

Really?

Yeah!

_Really?_

Yeah I do! Like when I'm . . . okay I don't. But still! That's not my fault! I've just got a naturally short attention span.

Yeah.

Oh, Professor Clearwater's walking our way! Pretend you're just asking me a question.

Phew. She's talking to Rose now.

Yeah, but why did she have to make me demonstrate that stupid spell in front of everyone? She knows I'm rubbish at Transfiguration!

Because she's sadistic and likes watching children suffer.

Maybe I should tell everyone that she went out with Uncle Percy.

She went out with your Uncle Percy?‼!

Yep.

Hahahahahahaha.

Uncle George told me. And he had a picture of her in his room and wrote letters to her all summer and Mum walked in on them kissing once.

Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

I know! So are we going to the library with Rose this evening again?

Yeah I suppose we should. I'm way behind on my homework.

Oh no! Here comes Professor Clearwater again! Hide the notes!


	4. Holidays at Hogwarts

**A/N: This is going to be Scorpius/Rose at some point but thought I would build up a friendship between them all first. Please review! Will try to update again soon but have exams right now so may be a little while.**

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me**

Holidays at Hogwarts

Mum and Dad,

I've decided I'm going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. We have an important Potions test straight after the holidays and I promised I would help Al and Scorpius study for it. I hope you both have a great holiday. Give my love to Hugo.

Lots of love, Rosie

* * *

Mum and Dad,

James says he's staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, and I think I will stay too. Scorp is staying and so is Rose so I figured I would keep them company. Tell Lily I miss her.

Love, Al

* * *

Dad,

I know we were going to go and visit Grandad and Grandma for Christmas, but I have a really important Potions test coming up and Rose Weasley is going to help me study for it. Plus, Al is staying and I've heard Hogwarts is amazing at Christmas time. I hope you don't mind. I will try and write to Mum at some point too.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Hermione,

Got a letter from Rose today. She wants to stay at school over Christmas and tutor Scorpius!

* * *

Ron,

How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to send me owls at work? And I don't mind Rose staying at Hogwarts. Lots of children stay at Hogwarts over Christmas.

* * *

Yes, but with Scorpius Malfoy! She's helping _Scorpius Malfoy_ to study. Scorpius Malfoy! As in, the son of Draco Malfoy!

* * *

Yes, Ron, I'm aware of who Scorpius Malfoy is. And for heaven's sake, relax! She's just giving him a hand with some schoolwork. It's not like she's marrying him or anything.

* * *

She's fraternising with the enemy!

* * *

Oh grow up, Ronald.

* * *

Astoria,

How is France? I think I will be coming to join you there for Christmas, as Scorpius has decided to stay at school. He says he's staying with his friend, Albus Potter, and so that Rose Weasley can help him study. I know I said I didn't mind who he made friends with, but I suppose I hoped it wouldn't be them. Why is he so unlike me? I know that's probably a good thing, and it's not like I wanted him to just turn into a replica of me, but sometimes I wish we had a little more in common. He's in Hufflepuff, and he's friends with all my old enemies' children, and he hates Quidditch and flying. And I think he's struggling with Potions, too, though he keeps trying to hide it from me. What am I supposed to talk to him about? We share nothing! I don't want to be like my father and push him into things he doesn't want to do, but I don't want him to be . . . well . . . a Hufflepuff! I'm sorry to rant on like this. I'm just very confused.

Love, Draco.

* * *

Draco,

France is wonderful, but I miss you. I'm glad you're coming over – I can't wait to see you again. And I understand it's hard, but you have to let Scorpius be himself. He is a Hufflepuff, and there's nothing you can do about it, and Hufflepuff's not such an awful house, really. It's understandable that you want him to be a little like you, and I think if you talk to him more you will realise he is a lot like you in many ways. But I do think you're going to have to make a little more effort with him, or he's going to slip away from you. I'll see you soon.

Love, Astoria

* * *

Draco,

I am writing to you because I have been told something I am hoping you will confirm is merely a rumour. I have heard, and I am sure it is no way true, that Scorpius was sorted into Hufflepuff. Now, I know this is a ridiculous lie, but I thought you should know the sort of things people are saying about your son. I hope that as soon as you receive this letter you will make it very clear to the entire wizarding world that Scorpius, like every Malfoy before him, is in Slytherin. I have no idea how people got this ludicrous notion into their heads in the first place, but you must do something about it. We cannot have people thinking Scorpius has disgraced the family in such a way.

Your father, Lucius

* * *

Astoria,

Thank you for your letter. It helped a lot. I have pulled myself together. I'm very proud of Draco, no matter what house he is in and what subjects he does well at. See you at Christmas.

Draco

* * *

Father,

You're right. My son would never be a disgrace to the family. He is in Hufflepuff, he struggles with Potions, his favourite teacher is Neville Longbottom, and I am very proud of him. I ask that you either join me in admiring your incredible grandson, or stay away from him. I will not have you filling his head with any more rubbish about us disowning him, and I _certainly _won't have you telling him he has disgraced the family. I think you managed that quite successfully yourself, when you got thrown in Azkaban.

Draco

* * *

Scorpius,

Don't worry, I don't think we will be going to visit Grandad and Grandma again for a while. Grandad's probably not very happy with me right now. I'm going to France instead, to see Mum. I hope you have fun at Hogwarts.

Love, Dad

* * *

Rose,

That's fine with Dad and me. If you have a test to study for then that takes priority, and I'm glad you're helping some of your friends. Dad and Hugo send their love. Have a wonderful Christmas.

Mum

* * *

Al,

Ok. I hope you have fun.

Dad

* * *

James,

Al tells me you're planning to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Please behave yourself. I would really rather not have a repeat of last Christmas. I have better ways to spend my Christmas than apologising endlessly to Professor Dabinett for you blowing up the Christmas tree in the Great Hall. Oh, and I still can't find my Marauder's Map. I've looked absolutely everywhere. Are you sure you haven't seen it at all?

Love, Dad

* * *

Mum and Dad,

Thanks for the new broom. It's great. Slytherin have no chance with me riding this. And, as you'll notice, I didn't blow up the Christmas tree again. That would just be boring. I can't do the same thing two years in a row. It wouldn't be funny. Oh and if you get an owl from Professor Dabinett saying something about . . . well, saying anything actually . . . don't believe a word she says. It wasn't me. Honest.

James.

* * *

Dad,

I had a great Christmas. Say thank you to Grandma for the jumper. And, Dad, your present is amazing. But . . . are you sure it should go to me? I mean, James is the eldest. Shouldn't he get it? And . . . well, I didn't think you would give it to any of us until we were a bit older. Not that I'm complaining. It was just . . . unexpected. But great. Thank you.

Love, Al

* * *

Dad,

How was Mum? Did you have a good Christmas? Sorry I haven't written before now, but I've been so busy. Me and Al and Rose were having so much fun over the holidays we kinda forgot to study, so we had to cram it all in the first week back. But I got 91% in my Potions test! Rose is such a great teacher. Al only got 82%, but I don't think he really cared. He doesn't like Potions very much. Rose got 100%. No surprises there. Did you and Grandad fight again? I wish you wouldn't. I like going to see Grandad and Grandma.

Love, Scorpius

P.S. Thanks for the presents. They're all great.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

Thank you for the Christmas presents. I hope Hugo liked his chocolate frogs. I've been very busy. The Christmas holidays were wonderful, but I did get a little behind on my schoolwork.

Lots of love, Rosie

* * *

James,

A hundred nifflers! What could possibly have made you think it was a good idea to let a hundred nifflers into the castle? And where did you get a hundred nifflers? On second thoughts, I don't even want to know. How a single person in the castle actually still likes you is beyond me. Even Fred and George wouldn't have done something like that, except perhaps the year when Umbridge was there. But that was different. There was a reason. Was there any reason for you to let a hundred nifflers into Hogwarts? You know, you're lucky I didn't send you a howler. I was going to, but your Uncle Ron persuaded me not to. However, if I get one more owl from Professor Dabinett, you are grounded for the entire summer holidays.

Mum

* * *

Scorpius,

Congratulations on your Potions score. I'm very proud of you.

Love, Dad

* * *

Al,

I'm glad you liked the present. I got it for Christmas in my first year at Hogwarts, so yes, I do think you are old enough. About James, he's avoiding all my questions, but I know perfectly well he stole my Marauders Map. I think it's fair that you get the cloak. Besides, James manages to cause enough trouble as it is without being invisible too. I will simply pass on the piece of advice I was given when I first received the cloak: use it well.

Love, Dad

Oh, and tell James his Mum really is angry this time, so he might want to be careful for a little while.


	5. His Father's Son

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter's taken me a little longer than usual. Thanks to Kjelfalconer for reviewing again, and to Loves to read books - it's always nice to know people are looking forward to me updating. Everyone else - please review!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters etc. don't belong to me**

His Father's Son

Scorp

Yeah?

Have you done the Transfiguration homework yet?

No. I was hoping Rose would help me with it. Have you?

No. I was thinking the same. But do you think she'll give us a lecture about how we shouldn't have left it til the night before?

Yes. But she'll help us anyway.

True. Oh, I just remembered something. Scorp?

Yeah?

How would you feel about doing the homework in the Gryffindor common room? Professor Longbottom said he could give you permission to come in there sometimes.

Scorp?

Scorp, for goodness' sake, stop ignoring me.

SCORP!

Professor MacAlroy's looking our way.

No he's not.

Well, I think we should concentrate right now.

No you don't.

Yes I do.

Scorp, we never concentrate in Charms.

Well, maybe we should start.

Look, if you don't want to, you can tell me. You don't have to change the subject like that.

Okay, I'm sorry Al. I wish I was brave enough, but I'm not. No one will be happy with me being allowed in the Gryffindor common room.

Except me and Rose.

Except you and Rose. I don't need to give everyone another reason to hate me.

Fair enough.

Really?

Yeah, it's your decision. Maybe I should see if Rose and I can come into your common room sometimes instead.

That would be great. But are you sure you're not going to be mad at me for being such a coward this time?

You're not a coward. And I told you before, it was a stupid thing to fight over.

Thanks, Al.

* * *

Scorp,

Sorry if I've woken you up. I just needed to ask you something. I was talking to Rose, and she said she saw a bunch of third year Gryffindors hassling you today. She said they were shoving you around and stuff. Are you okay? Cos we could go to Professor Longbottom if it's something they do a lot. Rose said she was going to come over and help you, but they all left just then and you disappeared into some class. What's going on?

Al

* * *

Al,

It's nothing. I'm fine.

Scorp

* * *

It's not nothing, Scorp. I'm your best mate, you can tell me. Me and Rose are really worried about you. You've been really quiet lately and you flinch every time a group of Gryffindors walk past you. If it's about your dad, they have no right to pick on you because of that. You're not him.

Al

* * *

Al, it's really not a big deal. They're just a bunch of idiots, but they're not bullying me or anything. It really doesn't matter. Go to sleep. Goodnight.

* * *

Rose,

I'm worried about Scorpius. I sent him an owl, but he won't admit they're bullying him. We have to do something about it. It's bad enough that his dad hasn't actually told him anything about the War, so he's just finding out now that he wasn't actually a hero. What should we do?  
Al

* * *

Al,

I'm worried too, but there's really nothing we can do about it right now. Your owl just woke up half my dormitory by tapping on the window. It can wait 'til the morning. Please go to sleep.

Rose

* * *

Dear Mr Malfoy,

My name is Albus Potter. I've never actually met you but I'm very good friends with your son, Scorpius. I'm writing to you because I'm worried about him. He says you never really talked about the War much, but that his Grandad has told him lots of stories he is now discovering weren't really true. I think he's finding it quite difficult, learning that you weren't really much of a hero, no offence. Anyway, a lot of the other kids don't really like him much because of who he is. They make fun of him quite a lot, and make jokes about you in front of him and stuff. He tries to stick up for you sometimes, but can't deny the things they say, because he doesn't actually know what's true and what's not. I know you probably find it hard to talk about the War – most adults I know do – but I think it would really help if he could hear the whole truth from you. I think he's being bullied at the moment too, but he won't talk to me or Rose about it. I'm not sure what to do, but I thought you should know.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Potter

P.S. Please don't tell Scorpius I wrote to you. I don't think he'd like it much.

* * *

Harry,

I'm starting to get a bit worried about Rose's friends. Or, in particular, on friend. Every letter she writes me it's "Scorp, Al and I did this" and "Scorp, Al and I did that". Why, out of everyone in the year, is she friends with a Malfoy? And you should be worried too. From the sound of it, Albus practically does everything with that . . . kid. They're inseparable. What should we do?

Ron

* * *

Ron,

Yeah, Al talks a lot about Scorpius. I think it's great. Scorpius sounds like a decent kid. I'm glad they've got such a great friendship. It reminds me of how you, Hermione and me used to be when we were at Hogwarts, actually. Just relax. We have no proof that Scorpius is a bad person. He's in Hufflepuff! Stop worrying so much, Ron.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

He's Draco Malfoy's son! What more proof do we need? And do you really think they're like you, Hermione and me? Cos I _don't _want Rose marrying that idiot. That's what happened with Hermione and me.

Ron

* * *

Ron,

You know that's not what I meant. They're not exactly like us. I just meant the way the three of them have such a close friendship. They won't get married. Relax.

Harry

* * *

Malfoy,

My daughter's been talking a lot about your son. Well, he may have fooled her – and Harry and Hermione – but he won't fool me. I know no Malfoy can be trusted. So, if you know what's good for you, keep your son away from Rose.

Ron Weasley

* * *

Albus,

I appreciate your concern for Scorpius. It's wonderful to know he has such a great friend. You're right – I haven't talked much about the War to him, and I really should have. I've regretted the way I behaved during the War for a very long time, but I am only now realising the full extent of the consequences. Not only did my decisions have terrible results at the time, they are also affecting my son's life years later. But I'm sure you don't want to listen to the ramblings of a very remorseful old man. All I really wanted to say was thank you for being Scorpius' friend when no one else is willing to, in spite of the way I treated your father years ago. And that I promise I will talk to Scorpius properly about the War as soon as I have the opportunity to.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Ron Weasley,

You don't like me. That's fine. To be honest, I still don't like you much either. But I'm sorry. And I would really appreciate it if you would give Scorpius a chance. Perhaps I don't deserve that, but he does. I assure you he is nothing like me. And as for keeping him away from Rose, my son's decisions are his own. I will not try to control them. If he wants to be friends with her, and if she is willing to be friends with him, then I will do nothing to stop that. From Scorpius' letters, Rose sounds like an independent, intelligent girl. She is probably quite capable of judging people for herself, and I doubt she would thank you for interfering in her friendships.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Scorpius,

I hope school is going well. I look forward to seeing you in a couple of months. Mum's trip to France has lasted a lot longer than expected, but she will be back during the second or third week of the Summer Holiday. Before that it will just be the two of us, which is good because I have some things I need to talk to you about. Enjoy the rest of the term, and good luck with your end-of-term exams.

Love, Dad


	6. Summer Holidays

**A/N: Think this is my longest chapter so far. I wanted to fit the whole holiday in one chapter, but I had to write quite a lot. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

** I Am Scorpius/Rose romance will come eventually, but may take a while cos they're only twelve right now. Didn't plan to spend so long on first year originally.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Summer Holidays

Dear Al and Rose,

Are you enjoying yourselves at the Burrow? Let me know when you go home so I will write to you both separately again. Mum is coming back soon, and I can't wait to see her, but I've enjoyed having Dad to myself for a bit. We've talked a lot more than we normally do. I've told him loads of stuff about school, and I think he's finally accepting that I'm a Hufflepuff. I mean, he said that he was pleased before, but I don't think he really meant it. Now, though, I think he's starting to see that Hufflepuff's aren't so bad. We're not as useless as people make us out to be.

But, more importantly, we talked about the War. I've always wanted him to tell me about it not the War in general, I know all of that, but _his _side of it but I've never wanted to ask. I don't think he likes to remember it very much, and I don't blame him. Not after everything he's told me. It's strange to hear what really happened to him. Grandad always told me a lot of stories, but they made it sound as though the Malfoys were heroes. They weren't. I suppose you both knew that, considering who your parents are. Dad regrets all the stuff he did, though. I can tell he does. He says he still has nightmares about some of the things that happened, like Dumbledore dying and Lord Voldemort threatening him and his family, and your mum getting tortured, Rose. I always wondered why he got so angry with people for using the word Mudblood apparently he used to use it all the time before the War but he says after he saw Bellatrix torture your mum so badly he realised that she was just as much a person as him, and a lot braver.

I think I'm quite proud of my dad, actually. I know he's not a hero like your parents, and there are a lot of things I'm not proud of him doing, but he was brave sometimes. All the things he did were because he was scared of what Lord Voldemort would do to his parents if he refused, and even then he never killed anyone. He said he was about to lower his wand and accept Dumbledore's offer of help when the Death Eaters turned up, and in the final battle when Lord Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to return to him, Dad didn't. He says he finally realised that his loyalty to Hogwarts came before everything else, even his desire to live. So yes, I'm proud to have him as my father. He's no Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter, but he's my dad.

Sorry for rambling on. I'm sure neither of you are that interested in Dad. Compared to your parents he must seem a bit pathetic. So, how have your holidays been so far? I hope you're having fun.

Scorpius

* * *

Astoria,

Do you know what day you will be home yet? I know you said it would be either Thursday or Friday, but please let me know exactly when as soon as you know. I'm planning a surprise holiday for Scorp. I won't tell you exactly where we're going I want it to be a bit of a surprise for you too but once I know when you will be back I can plan properly.

I took a piece of advice I received fro somebod and talked to Scorp about the War. Properly, I mean. It wasn't as hard as I expected. In fact, it was quite a relief. He didn't judge me at all, like anyone else would have done. He just listened, like he really understood what I had gone through and why I did the things I did. I'm suddenly beginning to be glad our son is a Hufflepuff. I don't think a Slytherin would have been quite so open and sympathetic and understanding. Or a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, for that matter. Anyway, I'm glad I talked to him. It feels as though we're a lot closer now than we used to be.

I can't wait to see you. I've missed having you here.

Love, Draco

* * *

Scorpius,

We're having a wonderful time here at the Burrow. I think my parents are taking Hugo and I to France next Tuesday, but Albus will probably be staying at the Burrow for a little while longer. Dad's been a bit strange recently. He keeps randomly telling all these stories about things your dad did when they were at school together. I don't know why. I think maybe he's trying to persuade me not to be friends with you, but if he is then it's not working. If anything, it just shows how different you and your dad really are.

I'm glad your dad talked to you, though. It must be fascinating to hear about the War from such a completely different perspective. And it's great to know that he's not as terrible as people try to make him out to be. He's obviously a different person now from the one he used to be, anyway.

Have you started on your homework? I suppose you probably have. I tried to, but Albus and James and Uncle George stole all my schoolbooks and stuff and told me it was more important that I have fun with my family for the first couple of weeks. I understand their point, of course, but we _do_ have a lot of homework, and I wanted to start it as soon as possible. Oh well. They have promised to give everything back when I return from France.

I hope you're having a good holiday so far. Write again soon!

Rose

* * *

Scorp,

That's great that you and your dad talked! As soon as we get back to Hogwarts I want to hear all about the stuff he told you. I've never really heard much about what the War was like for Death Eaters. I know what it was like for my dad, and for Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione, and my mum has told me all about what it was like for the people at Hogwarts. I've even talked to Uncle George about the radio station Pottermore which him and his brother and their friend set up. But I don't know any Death Eaters. I think it must have been even more awful for your dad than for lots of other people. Can you imagine having to live in a house with Lord Voldemort, and knowing that he could torture or kill you or your family at any moment? It must have been awful.

Anyway, my holiday's been great so far. We had to lock up Rose's books to stop her from studying (Studying! In the first week of the holidays!) But after that she agreed to just relax like the rest of us.

You know those Skiving Snackboxes that are supposed to be completely banned at Hogwarts? Apparently teachers have figured out a spell to tell whether you have eaten one or not, but my Uncle George has been developing a new lot, and the teachers won't be able to tell, So we can fake ill whenever we like! He's given me a whole bunch for free, and I reckon we should test them when we get back. How about skiving off Potions? Rose doesn't like them much, but she won't tell. She says she will, but she won't.

I've got to go now cos James is bugging me to come and play Quidditch with him but only cos he knows he will win if he plays me. Maybe I'll try and get Lily to play on my team. She's pretty good.

Al

* * *

Draco,

I will be home on Friday. My Portkey is at eleven in the morning, and then I will have to walk a little way to the house, so I should be home by eleven-thirty.

I'm glad you talked to Scorp, and I can't wait to see what this surprise holiday will be like! It will be good to spend some time together as a family again. I've missed you both so much, and I haven't seen Scorpius since September. It feels like even longer. It feels like years.

See you soon.

Love, Astoria

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, it was great to talk to Dad properly. It's a shame your dad dislikes him, and me, so much. Do you think it would make a difference if he met me, or would that just make it worse?

No, I haven't started my homework. I'm surprised you even bothered asking. Since when do Al and I do our homework early? You should know from the amount of times you've had to help me with it the night before it's due in that I'm not very good at doing my homework on time. Al's right, though. The first week of the holidays is way too early to even _think_ about homework.

Have a good time in France, and remember to write and tell me all about it.

Scorpius

* * *

Al,

Yeah I think it was pretty horrible for Dad, and I'll tell you more about the stuff he told me once we can talk face to face. You have to tell me more about the stories you've been told, though. Not the things that everyone knows. Just the stories they only tell friends and family.

Yeah, Rose is completely mad. Don't keep her stuff locked up for too long, though. We need her to do her homework so she can help us with ours.

The Skiving Snackboxes sound great! I'm definitely up for skiving off Potions. Just not too often, cos I do need to keep my grade as high as possible. It's improved since Rose started helping me, and I don't want it to get worse again.

By the way, do your parents mind you being friends with me? Cos Rose says her dad doesn't really like it. I mean, I'm not surprised, but I wish people wouldn't hate me so much, just because I'm a Malfoy.

Scorp

* * *

Al,

Sorry to write again so soon, but straight after I sent that letter Dad told me he had packed a suitcase for me and we were going on holiday! He got authorisation to create a Portkey, and has taken us both to Spain‼ He bought a villa here so he could surprise us both. _Bought_ a villa! I mean, I guess I always knew our family were quite well off, but normally we don't show it much. I know Dad donates to a bunch of stuff, but we don't live in a massive house like Grandad and Grandma. Anyway, just thought I would let you know.

Scorp

* * *

Scorpius,

Al just told me about you going to Spain. I hope you have a wonderful time. And really, being a Hufflepuff, you're supposed to be hardworking and diligent. So surely you should do all your homework well in advance? Perhaps my cousin is just a bad influence on you.

No, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to meet Dad. Not yet. He's not quite ready, but maybe one day.

Love,

Rose

* * *

Scorp,

Spain? Really? That's awesome! I hope you have great fun. I'm sure you will. When will you be back? Do you know yet? Cos we should meet up in Diagon Alley near the end of the holidays to get our things for school.

No, my parents don't mind me being friends with you. Dad mad his peace with your dad a long time ago, and Mum's been trying to persuade Uncle Ron that it's not so terrible for Rose to be friends with you. She's not really getting anywhere, though. Uncle Ron's very stubborn.

Al

* * *

Dear Mr Malfoy,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Dabinett

Headmistress

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) _by Miranda Goshawk_

Hogwarts, A Complete History _by Hermione Granger_

* * *

Al,

Has your book list arrived from Hogwarts yet? Mine has. We're probably coming back from Spain quite soon. After all, we've been here for four weeks. I'm actually starting to look forward to being back in England. Spain's incredible, but it's just so _hot_ all the time. Let me know what day you and Rose will be in Diagon Alley and I will try to meet you there.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

How about next Wednesday? Lily need to get all her new stuff too so Mum and Dad are going to take her and we can meet Rose and go and get our books. Let me know if you can make it.

Al

* * *

Al,

Yeah, Wednesday should be fine. Can't wait to see you and Rose again!  
Scorp


	7. Back To School

**A/N: Exams are over! Finally! So hopefully I will update more often. Maybe every couple of days, if I can be bothered. I hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter**

Back To School

Mum and Dad,

The first week of school has gone well. We had quite an uneventful start to the term, really. Then again, I suppose anything would seem uneventful compared to last year. I'll write again when I have more news.

Love, Rose

* * *

Mum and Dad,

We've had a great start to term. Amazingly, James hasn't done anything really ridiculous yet. In fact, I don't think James has had detention or even lost any house points yet this term. I don't know if that's a bad sign. Maybe he's planning something? Either way, he's practically been a model pupil this week. The teachers are all in shock. I'll write again soon.

Al

* * *

Mum and Dad,

School is going well. There isn't really much to write about yet. Al has some new Skiving Snackboxes, and we tested them out once. They really work! The teacher's honestly had no idea we'd taken them! But don't worry; we only did it once, so we haven't missed anything important in class. Rose told us off for it, but she still let us borrow her notes. I don't think she worries about the rules as much as she'd like to pretend. Well, that's about it. I'll write again soon.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Mr and Mrs Potter,

I am sure you dreaded opening this letter, but it is not quite about what you expected. I _am_ writing about James, but, for a change, it is not because he has committed some misdemeanour. He has, in fact, been ill quite regularly over the last few weeks. It is never very serious – simply fevers for short periods of time, or occasionally throwing up – but it began to happen so often that I have had him admitted to the hospital wing. I have done several tests to detect any signs of Skiving Snackboxes, which I'm sure you will remember, as I believe they were rather popular when you were at school, but have found nothing to suggest he has been using them, and we are completely incapable of identifying the cause of his mysterious illness. Albus has also been released from class a couple of times due to illness, but I do not believe this is quite so serious. As I'm sure you know, children can get ill quite easily and regularly, particularly when so many are living together in close proximity to one another. James, on the other hand, seems to have caught something more worrying. I shall keep you updated, and if you wish to come and visit him then I am sure that could be arranged.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Dabinett

Headmistress

* * *

Professor Dabinett,

Thank you for informing us of James' situation. I will admit, when I saw your handwriting on the letter I was a little worried, and I am glad to hear that overall James has behaved himself so far this term. As yet, I don't think his illness is worth worrying about too much. James has always been prone to catching peculiar illnesses, and I do not think it's necessary quite yet for myself and my wife to visit him. Thank you again for your letter.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

James,

You are a disgrace to the family. I have no objection to you using Skiving Snackboxes, having made considerable use of them myself when I was at school, but if you can't use them properly then you have no right to use them at all. Grandad James and Uncle Fred would both have been ashamed of you, and Uncle George will be when I tell him. As a relative of all three of them, you have the responsibility to misbehave properly. Skiving Snackboxes should be used subtly, and in a way that will go largely unnoticed by teachers. I am glad to hear that Albus at least has been doing it properly and only using them occasionally, and from now on I expect you to do likewise. If you aren't careful, the teachers will discover the secret to your mysterious illness, and that will deprive others of the chance to make use of Uncle George's wonderful invention. If I receive one more owl from Professor Dabinett about this, I will insist that Uncle George stop supplying you with anything. You have been warned.

Mum

* * *

Mum and Dad,

Yeah, I guess I got a bit carried away, sorry. I've persuaded Professor Dabinett that I'm not actually ill, and I'll try not to use the Skiving Snackboxes again for a little while.

James

P.S. Can you ask Uncle George if he got my owl about the fireworks, cos he hasn't replied to me yet, and it's quite urgent.

* * *

Scorpius,

How is school going? I haven't heard from you in a little while, but I'm sure that's just because you're too busy to write very often. However, it's coming up for Christmas and I would like to know reasonably soon whether you are coming home for Christmas. I know you have missed seeing Grandma, and she is coming to stay for New Year, though Grandad has decided not to accompany her. I'm afraid he and I are still not quite on speaking terms. Anyway, let me know your plans as soon as possible. I know Grandma would like to see you, but I'm sure she would understand if you decide to spend Christmas with your friends.

Love, Dad

* * *

Albus,

I'm sorry to write to you again, but I was wondering if the problem with bullying has persisted. The only friends he ever mentions in his letters are you and Rose and, while I am glad he has two such wonderful friends, it is a little worrying that he doesn't seem to have any others. I know I should really be discussing this with Scorpius himself, rather than with his best friend, but technically I'm not supposed to know he was being bullied at all, and I know you will give me a straight answer.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Dad,

School's great. You're right it is very busy, especially with somebody – and we all know it's James Potter and Cameron Jordan, but nobody can prove it – filling the entire castle with fireworks every day. I'm definitely coming home for Christmas this year. Rose and Albus are both to the Burrow for a massive family thing, so there won't be anyone at school to stay with really, and I do want to see Grandma. It feels like ages since she came over, and in fact I don't think I've seen her since I started Hogwarts and you and Grandad had that big fight. I still don't know what that was about, but I wish you'd make up. Anyway, I'll see you at Christmas.

Scorpius

* * *

Mr Malfoy,

Don't worry, I don't mind you writing. I know you must worry about Scorp, but you shouldn't. He only writes about Rose and I because we're the ones he spends the most time with, especially now he's got permission from Professor Longbottom to come into our common room occasionally, but he has loads of other friends. When he came back after the summer holidays, his confidence was so much better, and he was like a completely different person. A couple of idiots from my house tried picking on him again, but he turned around and stood up to them so calmly and confidently that they never dared trying to do it again. Plus, it helped that Rose threatened to hex anyone who kept bothering him, and everyone knows you don't want to be on the wrong end of one of Rose's hexes. But actually, that's not even necessary any more. Now that he's more confident, everyone can see what an amazing person Scorp really is. He gets great marks in most subjects, and tries really hard even in the ones he struggles with, and he's really polite and helpful so the teacher's all love him. And he helps a whole bunch of people in his house with their homework and stuff, and one time he rescued a Gryffindor first year from a bunch of fourth years that were bullying her, so everyone in my house thinks he's amazing now, as well as everyone in his own house. But he's so modest, I guess he probably hasn't mentioned any of that to you. I think it was all thanks to you talking to him properly over the holidays, though. He's got a better idea now of who he really is, and doesn't feel like he's letting you down any more by not being in Slytherin and really good at Potions and all the things you were. I know I've gone on a bit, but I thought it was important for you to know what an amazing son you have.

Albus

* * *

Al and Rose,

Merry Christmas! Your presents are both inside the package. I hope you like them. Are you having a good holiday? Mine has been great so far. It's nice seeing Grandma again, and me and Dad talked some more about school and stuff. It's nice being able to talk to him properly now. I never could before. I was talking to Grandma, and I found out why Dad and Grandad aren't talking. Apparently they had a fight about me being in Hufflepuff, because Grandad thinks I've disgraced the family and Dad said he was proud to have a Hufflepuff for a son. I feel bad that it was my fault, but I'm glad Dad really is proud of me. I always knew Grandad would take it badly, but if Dad doesn't mind then I don't care what Grandad thinks. Enjoy the rest of your holiday, and I'll see you both at school.

Scorp


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: For the bits when they are passing notes in class, I have put Al in normal font, Scorpius in italics and Rose in bold. I hope this makes it a little less confusing. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me etc etc**

Decisions, Decisions

_Al_

Yeah?

_Did you hear? We get our lists of choices out soon. For third year._

Yeah, I remember Rose saying something about that the other day.

_Any idea what you want to choose?_

Not really. How about you?

_Dunno. Muggle Studies sounds quite interesting, but I'm not sure what Dad would think if I took that. And Grandad would definitely kill me if he found out._

Yeah, but it's not about what your Grandad thinks. It's your life. And I'm sure your dad would be happy with whatever you pick, as long as it's what you want.

_Yeah, I guess. Does Rose know what she's going to pick? _

Well I think if she had her way she'd do everything. That's what Auntie Hermione did, but she had to use a Time Turner, and she's told Rose to avoid that if possible. Apparently it's very stressful.

_Yeah, it would be._

Oh well. I suppose we'll just have to wait until we get the lists out, and figure it out then. I think it's just before the Easter holidays.

_Yeah._

* * *

Al,

I'm sure you will be choosing subjects soon, and I know that can be difficult, but try not to worry too much about it. Pick the subjects you think sound the most interesting, and you can figure out all the career stuff later on. While it is entirely your choice, I do have some advice for you. Firstly, picking Divination one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. It's a very imprecise form of magic and is usually unreliable and boring. Uncle Ron and myself spent most of our time making it up, and were glad to be able to drop it after fifth year. The other subject I picked was Care of Magical Creatures. That's very interesting most of the time, and apparently Hagrid has calmed down a lot in his old age, so hopefully you won't be putting your lives in danger by choosing it. Anyway, it's completely up to you. You can take my advice if you want to, but if you don't then that's also fine. You could try talking to James if you want, to see what he thinks of his subjects. Good luck!

Dad

* * *

Rose,

I know you will soon be choosing your subjects. I'm not going to try and influence you towards certain subjects, as I completely trust your judgement. I will say this, however. Only choose the number of subjects you think you can cope with without getting too stressed, and stay away from Divination. It's a ridiculous subject, and a complete waste of time. Choose well.

Love, Mum

* * *

Scorpius,

I am not writing to you to tell you what subjects to pick, like my parents did when I was your age. You and I are so different that I am going to have to trust you to know what is best for you, as I certainly don't. And, as my life has proven, I have never been very good at making decisions. So I am simply going to tell you to do what I was never brave enough to do: ignore everyone else. Right now you probably have advice pouring in from all sides, but just ignore it. Go with what you think is right, and you will never be wrong. I didn't learn that until I was a lot older than you. In fact, the first decision I ever made without influence from anyone else was the decision to marry your mother, and it was the first I never, ever regretted. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Mum sends her love.

Dad

* * *

Scorpius,

I know I haven't talked to you in a very long time, but as this is such an important moment in you life I feel I must set aside my quarrel with your father and help you to make the best decision possible. I understand that you had no choice when it came to the Sorting, and it is most regrettable that you ended up in Hufflepuff, but there is still a chance to make up for that, by making the right decisions now. I would advise you not to take Divination, as this is a subject which is unlikely to ever help you on your way to a career at the Ministry, which is, I am sure, what you are hoping for. I have heard that Care of Magical Creatures is still being taught by that half-giant Hagrid, so choosing it would probably be a bad idea, and Muggle Studies is obviously out of the question. I believe that leaves Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes, which are by far the most practical subject choices. I don't know what your father has said to you about choosing your subjects, but I am sure he would agree with most of what I have said. I hope I have been of some use.

Grandad

* * *

Rose

**Yes, Albus?**

Do you know what subjects you are going to pick yet?

**No, I don't. And can we discuss this later, please? I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in Potions right now.**

Yeah, whatever. How about you, Scorp?

_I'm not sure. I got a letter from my Grandad today, and he thinks I should do Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. But I'm not sure I'd be that good at either of them._

Who cares what your Grandad thinks?

**Yeah, Al's right. And didn't you say your dad said to ignore any advice from anyone else?**

_Yeah, he did. But I don't want to completely ruin my relationship with Grandad. He's already disappointed about me being in Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. I don't want to make it even worse._

**Scorp, if your Grandad can't accept you how you are, then maybe he doesn't deserve any sort of relationship with you.**

Exactly.

_I guess . . ._

**Don't worry about it so much, Scorp. What subjects would you pick if no one else mattered?**

_Well, I've always loved animals. So probably Care of Magical Creatures. And Muggle Studies sounds quite interesting._

**So pick Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.**

_But I can't._

**Yes you can. Just pick them and forget about your Grandad and the teachers and us and even your dad. It doesn't matter what we think.**

I agree with Rose.

_Okay. Okay, I will._

Great! And look who's writing notes in class now, Rose. That must be a full five minutes you've not been listening to the teacher.

**Oh shut up, Al. Some things are more important than listening to the teacher.**

Like what? I thought nothing was more important that listening to the teacher?

**Of course some things are. Like Scorp's future.**

_Thanks, Rose._

**No problem.**

What about my future? Can we discuss that now?

**No. Now we are going to pay attention, unless you want me to refuse to let you borrow my notes.**

What? You can't do that!

**Watch me.**

Fine! I'll pay attention.

**Good.**

* * *

Rose Weasley, subject choices.

Below is a list of subjects you may take in third year. You are required to choose at least two, but may take as many as desired. Please underline those subjects you wish to sign up for, and return this list to your Head of House by the first of June.

Study of Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Muggle Studies

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

* * *

Albus Potter, subject choices

Below is a list of subjects you may take in third year. You are required to choose at least two, but may take as many as desired. Please place a tick beside those subjects you wish to sign up for, and return this list to your Head of House by the first of June.

Study of Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Muggle Studies

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy, subject choices

Below is a list of subjects you may take in third year. You are required to choose at least two, but may take as many as desired. Please place a tick beside those subjects you wish to sign up for, and return this list to your Head of House by the first of June.

Study of Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Muggle Studies

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

* * *

Dad,

I picked Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. I know it's not what you would have picked, and I know Grandad will definitely be furious. He wrote to me a little while before I chose, warning me not to do either of those subjects, and insisting I "make up" for being in Hufflepuff by chosing Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and aiming for a career in the Ministry. I don't really want to work in the Ministry, though, so I took your advice and just ignored him, but I am a bit worried. Do you think he'll never want to see me again now? I'd hate that.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

That's great. I did pick Care of Magical Creatures actually, though I have to admit I was never very good at it. I'm sure you'll be a lot better than me, provided you actually listen to Professor Hagrid's instructions and don't do anything stupid. Don't worry about Grandad. He'll get over it. I look forward to seeing you again when the holidays arrive, as does your mum, and good luck with your end-of-term exams.

Dad

* * *

Father,

Scorpius has chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. I assure it was entirely his own decision with no input from me, and I hope it will prove once and for all that Scorpius will never be anything like you and I. Please stop trying to mould him into your ideal little Slytherin, and accept that he is a Hufflepuff through and through, and that we should be proud of that.

Draco


	9. Another Year Begins

**A/N: Again, for notes in class, Rose is bold, Al is normal and Scorpius is italics.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

Another Year Begins

Al,

How are your holidays going? We're in Spain again, staying in the villa. It's amazing, but I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to starting my new subjects. I'm glad I listened to you and Rose now, though Dad doesn't seem quite as happy about my choices as I hoped he would be. He sat me down at the beginning of the holidays and asked me to explain exactly why I had picked those subjects, and then said that there was still time to change my mind if I wanted to. But once I told him I was completely happy with my decision, he seemed to accept it. I know they're not the subjects he would have chosen for me, but I hope he's not too disappointed. He _did_ say it was up to me, after all.

Have you done the Transfiguration essay yet? Actually, stupid question. Of course you haven't. I attempted it, but I'm a bit stuck. Do you think Rose would help me if I asked her? That's probably a stupid question too, isn't it? I'll send her an owl tonight and ask her what she's written.

Hope you're enjoying your holiday.

Scorp

* * *

Rose,

Are you having a good holiday? Mine's been great so far. It's gone so fast, though. Only a few more weeks until we go back. I suppose we should be getting our book lists soon, and maybe we can meet up in Diagon Alley, like we did last year.

How much have you written for the essay on Switching Spells? I've got all the stuff on the history and who invented them, but I don't understand the theory behind them, and I'm still a roll of parchment short of the required amount. Help me, Rose!  
Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Try not to worry about your dad. Like Rose said, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Anyway, you're probably worrying too much. He probably doesn't actually mind. Maybe he was just checking that you really were completely happy with your decision, and reminding you that your options are still open.

No, I haven't done the essay, but I'll get Rose to help me.

Al

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Dabinett

Headmistress

* * *

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

Intermediate Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) _by Miranda Goshawk_

Ancient Runes Made Easy _by Laurenzoo_

Numerology and Grammatica _by L. Wakefield_

Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

* * *

Scorp,

My holiday has been great. Don't worry, I've got lots on the theory of Switching Spells, but it's probably too complicated to explain via owl. I got my book list yesterday, and my parents are taking my little brother, Hugo – he's starting Hogwarts this year – to get all his things on Saturday, so maybe we could meet up then? Al will probably be there too, so we can buy all our new books and I can help both of you with your essays. At least you've started yours. Al hasn't picked up a textbook all summer, and he looked positively shocked when I asked him if he'd done his homework yet.

Did you get your permission form for Hogsmeade? I'd forgotten we would get those this year. It's so exciting! Apparently Hogsmeade is amazing, and it will be nice to get out of school for a little while occasionally, won't it?

Anyway, let me know what you think about Saturday.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah Saturday is fine. Can't wait.

Scorp

* * *

Mum and Dad,

I'm so glad I'm finally here at Hogwarts! It's even better than I always imagined it would be. I was absolutely terrified during the Sorting, and I went into Hufflepuff. You don't mind, do you? You always said you would be happy, whatever house I went into. I wish Hugo were in my house too. He's in Ravenclaw. James looked pretty annoyed that I didn't go into Gryffindor, and he's been ignoring me for the last week, but Al came up afterwards and congratulated me. I met his friend Scorpius, too. He's really nice, and he's been helping show me around and stuff. Write back soon.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Mum and Dad,

I'm not in Gryffindor. But Dad, before you throw a fit or something, I haven't gone into Slytherin or anything. I'm a Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat was torn between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, like you said it was for you, Mum, but it picked Ravenclaw in the end, not Gryffindor. I think I'd have been happy with either really, but it's nice to be in a house where not everyone is already a friend of at least one member of my extended family. There are a few Weasleys in Ravenclaw – Lucy was sorted with me and Dominique is a couple of years above – but mainly Ravenclaw is made up of people who aren't closely related to me, which is nice for a change. It feels like most of the time I'm trying to live up to everyone else, but in Ravenclaw I can be my own person. Does that make sense? Maybe not, but I hope you can sort of understand. It's not that I don't like having a million cousins; it's just that they get a bit much sometimes.

Love, Hugo

* * *

Lily,

Of course we don't mind. I've known some great Hufflepuffs. Nymphadora Tonks, Cedric Diggory, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones: Hufflepuff is clearly quite capable of producing heroes. Ignore James; he's just being an idiot. Hufflepuff is a brilliant house, despite what some people might have you believe, and I think it's the perfect house for you really. I'm glad you're enjoying Hogwarts so far.

Love, Dad

* * *

Hugo,

Congratulations, darling, we're both very proud of you. It's wonderful to have a Ravenclaw in the family. And it's great that you and Lucy are in the same house, though I know Uncle Percy was hoping she would be a Gryffindor. We completely understand how you feel about having so many cousins. Just remember, you are your own, unique person, as you've proven by breaking the family tradition and going into Ravenclaw. I just hope you don't all get _too_ competitive when it comes to Quidditch matches and the House Cup.

Love,

Mum and Dad

* * *

**Scorp. Al.**

_Yeah?_

Rose! Writing notes in class? Disgraceful!

**Oh, shut up, Al. Did you two see the notice about Hogsmeade?**

_No, I didn't. Did you, Al?_

Nope. When is it, Rose?

**Next Saturday.**

Awesome! It's gonna be great. Can't wait to see Honeydukes, and I need to get some supplies from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? But that's in Diagon Alley._

**They've got a branch in Hogsmeade now. We'll probably see Uncle George there. I think he's running the Hogsmeade branch, and Dad is running the one in Diagon Alley.**

_Cool. Can't wait._

So, Rose, what's the answer to Question Five?

**Al! This is supposed to be a test! We shouldn't even be passing notes at all. If we get caught Professor Zabini will definitely think we're cheating.**

Hey! You're the one who started it! You wrote the first note.

**Yes, and now I'm saying we should stop and try to focus on the test.**

Oh, alright.

**But what is the answer to Question Five?**

**Rose?**

**Oh, fine then.**


	10. Valentine's Day

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update! And the chapter's really short too, but I've been feeling very uninspired lately. Please review and hopefully I will update quite soon this time. **

**Again, for conversations between them, Al is normal font, Rose is bold and Scorpius is italics.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**Someone pointed out to me I had got Al and Scorp the wrong way round at one point. I have no changed it, very sorry, I obviously just wasn't concentrating.**

Valentine's Day

Al,

I'm so sorry to disturb you at this time, but I had to show you something. Send me an owl if you're still awake, and if not I suppose it can wait until morning. I'm really sorry if this woke you up.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

It's eleven o'clock. Why on earth would I be asleep? Surely you're not all asleep by eleven in the girl's dormitory? That's just ridiculous. Anyway, what is this urgent thing you had to show me?  
Al

* * *

Al,

What time _do_ you stay up to? Eleven's a perfectly reasonable time to be asleep. We have school in the morning. Honestly, no wonder you always fall asleep in class!

* * *

Rose,

I only ever fall asleep in History of Magic, and even you have trouble concentrating there. But that's beside the point. What did you want to show me?  
Al

* * *

Al,

Yeah, sorry, I got distracted. Anyway, do you remember those coins our parents used in the DA when they were at school? Well, Mum showed me how to make them, and I've altered the charm a little bit so we can send proper messages on them. I thought maybe you, Scorp and me could have one each and use them to send each other messages – a bit like the texts Muggles send – when it's too difficult to send a proper owl. What do you think?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Wow that sounds awesome! How about you send me one now and we can try them out?

Al

* * *

Al,

Here's one of the coins. It might not work perfectly yet, but I'll send you a message in a few minutes and we can see.

Rose

* * *

**HI AL DID IT WORK?**

YEP. THIS IS SO COOL!

**GREAT. GLAD YOU LIKE IT.**

CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW SCORP.

**YEAH. GOODNIGHT AL.**

NIGHT ROSE.

* * *

_HI ROSE._

**OH DID AL GIVE YOU IT THEN?**

_YEAH. IT'S GREAT. BEATS WRITING NOTES IN CLASS._

**DON'T USE IT IN CLASS TOO MUCH THOUGH.**

_COURSE NOT!_

* * *

_HEY AL, HOW'S ANCIENT RUNES GOING?_

VERY BORING. WHAT ABOUT MUGGLE STUDIES?

_GREAT. LEARNING ABOUT TEXT LANGUAGE._

TEXT LANGUAGE?

_THE WAY MUGGLES SHORTEN STUFF, I'LL DEMONSTRATE:_

_R U GOING TO HOGSMEADE THIS WEEKEND?_

YH I AM HOW ABOUT U?

_HOW DID U KNOW HW 2 DO THAT?_

GRANDAD SHOWED ME AGES AGO.

_K. YH I'M GOING IS ROSE?_

YH.

_SO WE WILL ALL GO TOGETHER LIKE LAST TIME?_

ACTUALLY I CAN'T.

_BUT I THOUGHT U SAID U WERE?_

YH BUT NOT WITH U GUYS SORRY.

_HOW COME?_

WELL . . . IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY

_SO?_

SO I'M GOING WITH SARAH CLEARWATER.

_SARAH CLEARWATER?_

YH.

_BUT SHE'S IN SLYTHERIN._

SO?

_WHAT WILL UR PARENTS SAY?_

SARAH'S AUNT WENT OUT WITH MY UNCLE ONCE. THEY WON'T MIND. THEY LET ME BE FRIENDS WITH U, AFTER ALL.

_YH I GUESS. SO JUST ME AND ROSE THEN?_

YEP. SORRY.

_NO PROBLEM. IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY. HOPE U HAV FUN._

THNX.

* * *

Al,

So . . . how did it go? Didn't see you in the Great Hall this evening. How come you weren't there?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

It was fine. Sat at the Slytherin table in the evening, sorry. Was going to come and find you and Rose but I just lost track of time I guess. I'm really sorry.

Al

* * *

Al,

Quit apologising. Rose and me didn't mind. Except that someone's started some stupid rumour about us, just cos we went to Hogsmeade together on Valentine's Day, and you weren't with us. So now everyone thinks we're dating or something. As if! I mean, everyone knows Rose and I are just friends. I guess they just have nothing better to gossip about.

So anyway, are you and Sarah planning to go out again?

Scorp

* * *

Yeah, probably. She's nice. And don't worry about the gossip. It'll stop when they realise that nothing's actually happening between you. But we'd better go to sleep now, cos Rose said if I fall asleep in class again she's going to stop lending me her notes. Except maybe History of Magic. Cos who _doesn't_ fall asleep in History of Magic?

Al

* * *

Rose. She doesn't. But yeah, I know what you mean. Night, Al.

* * *

Goodnight, Scorp.

**A/N: Just to make it clear AL is going out with Sarah NOT SCORPIUS cos I got it the wrong way round before. The whole italics/bold/normal font gets slightly confusing sometimes. **


	11. Dear Grandma

**A/N: A couple of people have suggested I should use diary entries as well as letters, and one reviewer said they would like to hear from Narcissa, so I have compromised. In this chapter Scorp starts to use his Grandma like a diary, telling her about everything that's happening at school, and from now on I will do that every so often throughout the other chapters.**

**I'm about to go on holiday for three weeks, which is great for me, but unfortunately means there will be no updates for a while :( However, this chapter is extra long to make up for it.**

**As usual, thanks for all the reviews, and please let me know what you think of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Dear Grandma

Dear Grandma,

It seems like forever since I last saw you. I guess it's difficult, what with the whole fight between Dad and Grandad, but I wish you could visit a little more, during the holidays and stuff. Well, what I really wish is that they would make up, but I suppose that probably won't happen any time soon.

I've been meaning to ask: do you agree with Grandad? Do _you_ think I've disgraced the family? I mean, _I've _always known I wasn't cut out to be a Slytherin, but I think it surprised everyone else. I thought you might have all at least guessed I would be in Hufflepuff – I've never been very determined or ambitious or all the things Slytherins are supposed to be – but everyone seemed really shocked when they found out. Even Dad was upset at first, though he pretends he wasn't.

I don't know why I'm telling you all this, really. I think I just needed to talk to someone. A couple of Slytherins were picking on me a bit the other day, cos I'm in Hufflepuff. I really thought the bullying was over when the Gryffindors decided they don't hate me so much after all, but now it feels like it's starting all over again, just for the opposite reason this time. I can't tell Al or Rose – they're both such typical Gryffindors; they'd just go on about how I should ignore all those stupid Slytherins, or they'd get really angry and go and fight them for me – and I don't really want to tell Mum or Dad either cos I think they would probably come storming up to the school and demand that Professor Dabinett does something about it.

The Slytherins were all saying I'm "pathetic" and "cowardly" for not fighting back, and for being in Hufflepuff at all. Do you think I am? It's not that I'm _scared _of fighting; it's just that I've never liked conflict much. Dad and Grandad used to argue all the time when I was little, I suppose you probably remember that, and it always just made me want to run away and cry. Rose and Al argue a lot too, and then make up again within three seconds, and it just really confuses me. How can people get so angry and start yelling so quickly and easily, and then make up again just as instantly. Maybe it's a Gryffindor thing. Or a Weasley thing. Al and Rose both have a Weasley for a parent, and I've noticed that their cousins fight a lot too. Except Rose's brother, Hugo. He's always very calm compared to the rest of them. Then again, he's a Hufflepuff. So maybe it is a Gryffindor thing.

Sorry for writing such a long letter, and I'm aware that I've been rambling for most of it. You don't have to reply if you can't be bothered; I just needed to get some stuff off my chest, really. Anyway, I've got to go: I've got a Potions test tomorrow I need to revise for. Not that there's much point. I'll probably fail anyway.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

Yes, it has been a very long time since I've seen you, or so it seems certainly. I will try to visit as often as possible, but your Grandad dislikes it when I leave him for a long period of time, so I fear we may have to content ourselves with letters for the time being.

In answer to your question, of course I don't think you've disgraced the family. In fact, I'm not sure your Grandad _really_ thinks so either; he's just an insecure old man who's terrified that his opinion no longer counts, and that his son and grandson are moving away from the beliefs he's held for so long. I don't really expect you to understand – it's all very complicated and mostly stems from his experiences during the War – but I hope you will not let anything he says upset you. He loves you really, even if he has a funny way of showing it.

I think I always suspected you might be in Hufflepuff. You are right in saying that it came as a surprise to most of the family, but not to me. You've always placed a higher value on honesty and on doing the right thing than on maintaining your pride and dignity, and you are by far the most trustworthy, open-minded Malfoy I have ever met. So no, I wasn't surprised when I heard you were in Hufflepuff.

Yes, I've always noticed your aversion to conflict, and it doesn't make you pathetic or cowardly. It's understandable really, after your experiences as a child. I don't know if you remember, but it wasn't just your Grandad and your Dad who used to fight when you were little. Your Grandad and I also used to argue a lot; we almost split up at one point. And everyone hated us, meaning it was hard to go out without experiencing a lot of hostility. Your Grandad never left the house at all for about three years after the War, and whenever your Dad went anywhere someone would pick a fight. I don't know what he'd have done without your Mum. She was the one calm influence in our messed up little family. It probably is a bit of a Gryffindor/Slytherin thing to argue a lot. Ravenclaws are far too calm and logical – though I have known a few with hot tempers – and Hufflepuffs are by far the most peaceful of the four houses. Then again, it depends on the individual as much as the house they're in. If there's one thing I've learnt over the last twenty years or so it's that stereotyping gets us nowhere.

Try not to worry about the Slytherins too much. If you ignore them they'll get bored eventually. Try to focus on your real friends. You may not want to confide in Rose and Al at the moment, but from what I've heard of them they sound like the sort of friends who will always be there to back you up. You deserve better than to be picked on by a bunch of idiotic Slytherins. You're worth ten of them, and don't you forget it!

Anyway, I hope I've been of some help, and feel free to write to me whenever you like. I'm always happy to give advice, or even just listen if that's all you need.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Dear Grandma,

Thanks for your letter. I was feeling a bit low the last couple of weeks, but it really helped put some things into perspective. Rose walked past when some of the Slytherins were picking on me the other day, and she got really mad and yelled at them all. Then I think she must have told some of her cousins, because half of Gryffindor ambushed them the next day and put most of them in the hospital wing with a variety of different jinxes and hexes. It's not how I'd have chosen to solve the problem, but I guess they probably won't bother me anymore. It's funny really, that it's now the _Gryffindors_ sticking up for me against the _Slytherins._ I'd certainly never have imagined _that_ happening a few years ago.

Apart from that, everything's been great here at school. I've been managing to keep on top of the homework – but only thanks to Rose – and I'm really enjoying some of my classes. Muggle Studies is fascinating, and I still love Herbology. I think that's mainly cos Professor Longbottom's such a brilliant teacher, though. He explains everything so well, and he never bullies people for not knowing the answers or not understanding things, like some teachers do.

Albus has a girlfriend – Sarah. She's a lovely person, but he spends a lot of time with her. We hardly ever see him anymore, and when we do he almost always brings her along too. Not that I mind, but it would be nice if the three of us could hang out together like we used to, every so often at least. And it means it's almost always Rose and me hanging out together, so everyone starts insisting _we_ must be going out. Which is ridiculous, obviously, but nobody else seems to understand that.

So that's about everything interesting that's happened at Hogwarts recently. It's been very quiet recently, but I suppose that just means Cameron and James are still planning their next big prank. I'll write again soon.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

Well, _you_ may think Hogwarts is quiet, but I would give anything to be back there. Even a quiet day at Hogwarts is a lot more exciting than most people's lives once they leave. Make the most of it.

Anyway, lecture aside; I'm glad you're no longer being bullied. I know you dislike it when people use violence to solve problems, but I think in this case it was probably very helpful. It showed the rest of the school that the Gryffindors accept you for who you are – rather than blaming you for your family's crimes – and that they will back you up. You're probably right in saying that the Slytherins won't bother you now.

Don't worry about Albus. The chances of his relationship actually lasting are very slim – after all, he _is_ only thirteen – but his friendship with you and Rose is much more lasting. I hate to sound cynical, but he and Sarah will probably break up at some point, and when they do it will be you and Rose he turns to. The same will apply whenever you and Rose go out with anyone. Just remember, friends will be there when no one else is. A loyal best friend is worth a thousand temporary girlfriends, and you're lucky enough to have two best friends.

As for the gossip about you and Rose; ignore it. They'll soon realise nothing is actually going on and find something more interesting to talk about.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Dear Grandma,

I was right about James and Cameron. Last night, while we were all asleep, they somehow managed to paint the entire castle pink, as well as everybody's hair. I'm still not entirely sure what the point was, but I think they were out of more imaginative ideas. The teachers couldn't prove it was them, so they didn't get in any trouble, but Professor Dabinett's promised a month of detentions to the culprits if she ever finds out who it was. I think she secretly found it pretty funny though.

The thing with Al and Sarah isn't as much of a problem now. The weather's getting warmer, so we all go outside a lot more now, and there's that a group of us sort of congregate at, down by the Lake. Anyway, a bunch of Sarah's friends come there, as well as loads of Gryffindors and a few of my friends from Hufflepuff. You wouldn't expect it to work, having Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and occasionally a couple of Ravenclaws hanging out in the same place, but surprisingly it does. And it means Rose and me get to see Al a lot more, as well as him being able to be with Sarah a lot.

Please write back soon.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

See: that is why I would love to still be at Hogwarts. Nowhere else would somebody decide to turn an entire castle and the hair of all it's inhabitants pink. There was a James Potter at Hogwarts when I was there, I remember, and I found his misdeeds very entertaining. I pretended not to, of course, because I was expected to disapprove, particularly once I became a prefect and started dating Lucius, who was Head Boy at the time. But it always made me laugh when the Marauders did something outrageous.

I'm so glad you've all found this place to hang out. Not just because it allows you to see Al more, though that is a fortunate side effect, but because of what it represents. Of course, there have been inter-house friendships and even relationships in the past, but never before have I heard of all four houses joining together as friends. And what's more, the son of Harry Potter and the son of Draco Malfoy being the main cause of this! I know you must be sick of being such a symbolic figure, and Albus even more so, but it's important that you as children recognise your power to influence the future of the Wizarding World.

I'm sorry. I suppose it must sound like I'm putting a lot of pressure on you. Ignore all the "future of the Wizarding World" stuff. Just be yourself, and carry on exactly how you are, and everything will work out fine. It already is. Hogwarts is changing, very slowly.

Have a wonderful week, and I hope you're enjoying all this sunshine.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Dear Grandma,

Don't worry: you're not putting pressure on me. I love the fact that I have the ability to bring people together like this, and I love the idea that Rose, Al and I could play a key role in overcoming stereotypes and prejudices. I'm a Hufflepuff; I'm a natural peacemaker. And I think you're right: Hogwarts is changing.

Bizarrely, while being unfazed by my responsibilities as the future of the Wizarding World, I'm terrified of the end-of-term exams, which are coming up. Everyone has been studying non-stop, and that's where it comes in handy that Al's never around. Rose and I spend a lot of time in the library, which can get a little boring, but means I am always on top of my homework and have been revising for these exams for months. I'm still scared though. I _really_ don't want to do badly this year.

I'm looking forward to the holidays, though. It feels like forever since I've seen my parents, and much longer since I last saw you. Maybe you could come and visit for a little while during the holiday? Not too long, if Grandad doesn't want to be on his own, but a few days at least?

Got to go now. Write soon.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

Try not to worry about the exams. It's not the end of the world if they don't go well, but I'm sure they will. You're naturally a very intelligent person, and it sounds like you've been working incredibly hard.

I will try and visit at some point, though I can't make any promises. I hate being away from your Grandad, but perhaps I could persuade him to come. After all, it's about time he and your Dad made up.

Enjoy the rest of your term, and good luck with your exams. I'm sure you'll be fine!  
Lots of Love,

Grandma


	12. Growing Up Fast

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I've been away on holiday, plus I keep getting distracted by random bits of stories that pop into my head and then have to be written down. But here it is at last, and it's extra long to make up for the very long delay. As usual, please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I write! :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me any more than they did in the previous eleven chapters.**

Growing Up Fast

Dear Grandma,

I'm sorry I haven't written recently, but I've been so busy over the last few weeks. Rose, Al and I are going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday (without Sarah, thank goodness) to get all our school stuff. I can't believe I'm going into fourth year already! That seems so grown up! It's been a whole three years since I started Hogwarts, but it's gone so fast.

Thanks for visiting at the beginning of the holidays, and I know you weren't sure if it was a good idea to bring Grandad, but it was. Dad's been in a really good mood since then, so I think he and Grandad must have finally made up. And Grandad didn't say a single word the whole week about my house or my subject choices or my friends, even when the rest of you weren't around, which is what he used to do. He just congratulated me on my exam results and asked me about my teachers and how I was getting on and stuff. It was nice to talk to him properly again. I like Grandad. I've missed him over the last couple of years. He always seems so sad, though, like he's too tired to bother being happy anymore. I guess the War must have been really awful for him, just like it was for you and Dad.

Anyway, I've got to go now, but write back soon.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Ginny,

How are you? Did you enjoy the rest of the summer? After that week at the Burrow, we didn't get to see each other again. Ron dragged us all off to Romania for a few weeks, which I actually enjoyed more than I expected, though I _really_ don't like dragons, and then the last bit was so stressful what with trying to get the kids ready for school and Ron being called off somewhere by the ministry. Hopefully we can meet up at some point now the kids are gone and catch up properly.

I bumped into Albus when I was taking Rose and Hugo to Diagon Alley. She'd agreed to meet him and Scorpius there, and I was _so_ glad Ron wasn't with me. Especially as Albus had discovered that his girlfriend Sarah was in Diagon Alley the same day and was planning to go off shopping with her, leaving Rose and Scorpius on their own together. Not that it's really a problem, after all the two of them _are_ just friends, but I don't think Ron would have seen it that way.

Anyway, I had no idea Albus even had a girlfriend! He only just turned fourteen; doesn't that seem a little young? Time's flown so quickly. It seems like yesterday you and Harry were arguing about names and he was insisting that you name your next child after Snape and Dumbledore. I remember you took a lot of convincing, and I don't blame you! Harry always is so stubborn when he wants to be, though. At least you managed to persuade him that "Albus" should be first. Can you imagine having to call your kid Severus?

Look at me, reminiscing away. But I really am starting to feel old. It wasn't so long ago we were fourteen. And Harry managed to get himself entered into that awful Triwizard Tournament. At least we don't have to worry about that sort of stuff happening to our kids. Better that we stress about them getting girlfriends and growing up quickly than wonder how exactly Voldemort is going to try and kill them this year.

Sorry for rambling on. I guess I just needed to talk, and Ron's still not back from his top-secret, very important mission for the ministry.

Hope to see you soon,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

I know exactly what you mean. Fourteen. It seems so old.

I've never met Scorpius. Al keeps going on about having him to visit, but we never get round to it. I think I keep putting it off, actually. It would mean talking to Draco Malfoy in order to arrange it, and that would be unbelievably awkward. I mean, I know in theory that everything's behind us now and he's not such a bad person anymore, but I guess I'm just a little nervous. Anyway, did Scorpius seem nice? I keep picturing him as Draco Malfoy all over again, even though I know that's ridiculous. Al would never make friends with someone like that. Old prejudices are hard to get rid of, I suppose.

I reacted just like you when I heard about Al's girlfriend. He does seem far too young. James has been dating since he was twelve, of course, but that's James for you. The school heartbreaker. It never bothered me the way Al having a girlfriend does. Harry thinks I'm being stupid. He pointed out that I was fourteen when I started dating, and that Al is perfectly capable of figuring out what he wants for himself. He's right, of course. You were fourteen when you went out with Viktor Krum, remember. And I had a crush on Harry from the age of twelve.

Sarah Clearwater won't last, though. I feel awful saying that about my son's girlfriend, but it's true. She's not the right girl for Al. Not that I've ever met her, but I can tell from the way he talks about her. He likes her a lot, but it's a temporary thing. Like Cho was for Harry. They'll have broken up by the end of this year, I can tell you that now.

I know how you feel about Ron. I hate it when Harry goes away on those stupid missions. I get so lonely, rattling around alone in our house, without him or the kids. Feel free to come over anytime if you get bored or need to talk to someone. I'm never very busy, and Harry won't mind.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Well I only met him for a few minutes, but Scorpius struck me as a lovely kid. So polite and mature, and he didn't seem the slightest bit frustrated by Al ditching them to spend the day with his girlfriend, though Rose was furious. He's certainly nothing like his father. I've met his mother, Astoria, once or twice, and he's not really anything like her either, though she's a perfectly nice person.

Are you sure about Sarah? She seemed absolutely besotted with Al when I saw them, and he adores her just as much. It's hard to imagine them breaking up. I certainly can't imagine them arguing the way Harry and Cho did before they broke up. Then again, he's your son. You probably know best. And he's also half-Weasley, half-Potter. He's bound to be a little unpredictable sometimes.

I think I may take you up on that offer, actually. I'll pop round on Wednesday morning, if that's okay with you? Let me know if it's not, and if I don't hear from you I'll see you on Wednesday.

Hermione

* * *

Scorp,

I know it's really late and everything but if you're still awake then I have to tell you something. I tried to find you earlier but I couldn't. Send an owl back straight away if you're awake.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Well I wasn't awake, but I am now. You're stupid owl wouldn't stop pecking me until I woke up. It's 2am! I'm sorry I wasn't around earlier; I was talking to Professor Longbottom about a test we did in Herbology. But can't it wait til morning?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I'm really sorry I woke you up, but no it can't wait til morning. I saw Sarah sitting with Cameron Jordan this evening, and she was giggling and flirting and I swear at one point they were holding hands! She's supposed to be going out with Al! And I always thought she seemed so nice. What should we do?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Okay, you're right, that couldn't have waited til morning. I can't believe Sarah would do that to Al! And it's obvious what we have to do. We tell him. What else would we do?  
Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Are you sure? About telling him, I mean. I don't think I can hurt him like that.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

It would hurt him more if we didn't tell him. And besides, we're his best friends! We couldn't keep something like this from him.

* * *

Scorp,

You Hufflepuffs are so damn honest all the time! Fine, we'll tell him. But you're doing it, not me.

* * *

Rose,

Okay, I will. In fact, I'll send him an owl right now.

* * *

Al,

Sorry to wake you up at such a ridiculous time, but Rose told me she saw Sarah flirting with Cameron Jordan today, and I thought you should know. I'm really sorry, mate. I thought Sarah seemed like a decent person, but obviously not.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Sarah and I broke up a week ago. Didn't you know? I thought I 'd told you. She's entitled to flirt with anyone she likes. Especially Cameron, who's liked her for ages. In fact, it was me who set them up together. They're such a perfect couple, don't you think. Much better than her and me, anyway. Did you wake me up just to tell me that?

Al

* * *

You broke up?‼! No, you _didn't_ tell me that! How can you be so calm about it? You and Sarah were going out for ages. Shouldn't you be upset or something?

Scorp

* * *

Sorry, I guess I never thought it was important enough to make a big deal out of telling you and Rose. And no I'm not upset? Do you think I should be? Going out with Sarah was fun, but her and Cameron are made for each other. She shouldn't be with me when Cameron likes her so much more. She deserves him.

Anyway, talking of people going out, did you see Daniel Macmillan talking to Rose the other day? He's clearly mad about her, and I _think_ she likes him too. It's always so hard to tell with girls, though. Uncle Ron will kill her – or maybe him – if they start dating. He's always so protective of Rose. I really feel sorry for any guy she dates.

Al

* * *

Daniel Macmillan? And Rose? Are you sure? I mean, surely she can do better than _Daniel Macmillan_? And Uncle Ron is right to be protective. Rose is way too young to date. Isn't she?

Scorp

* * *

What's wrong with Daniel Macmillan? I thought you two got on really well? And don't be stupid. Rose is my age, and I started going out with Sarah ages ago. Of course she's not too young.

Al

* * *

I don't like him. He's a jerk and Rose shouldn't go out with him.

* * *

Scorp, what the hell has gotten into you? You're never that horrible about people. Normally it's Rose who says stuff like that, and only if she's in a massive temper. What have you got against Daniel Macmillan?

* * *

Sorry, I guess maybe I'm just tired. I don't know. It's a little weird thinking about Rose dating. We've been friends for so long, maybe I'm just being overly protective too. But it's not like they're actually dating yet, is it? They were just talking. Which doesn't mean anything.

I should go to sleep. I've got homework to finish off tomorrow morning before breakfast. Night, Al.

* * *

No I guess it doesn't mean anything. Yet. Night, Scorp.

* * *

Rose,

Al doesn't care. Long story, and I'm too tired to explain right now. Let's talk at breakfast. Night.

Scorp

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry for not writing earlier, but the term up until now has been pretty uneventful. Except that something really exciting happened yesterday. Daniel Macmillan asked me out! You probably don't know him, but he's a really great guy. He's in sixth year and he's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He plays chaser and I _never_ thought someone like him would ask me out, but apparently he's liked me for years!

Oh, and Al broke up with Sarah, but he doesn't seem that bothered really. He keeps going on about how she's supposed to be with Cameron and it was never meant to be a long-term relationship anyway. Apparently it was him who broke up with her, but she's not upset either. She's going out with Cameron, and they're really sweet together, so maybe Al was right. It was just so unexpected.

Lots of love,

Rose

* * *

Ginny,

Well, you were right about Sarah and Al. Rose tells me they broke up. Apparently they didn't fight or anything. Rose didn't make it particularly clear. Maybe you know more? Is Al upset? Rose says he isn't but it seems incredible that they could just break up without either of them being the slightest bit bothered by it.

Anyway, Rose had another piece of news, and I was suddenly very glad that Ron is still away on his mission. Rose has a boyfriend, a boy called Daniel Macmillan. He's two years older than her and captain of the Quidditch team, and Ron would probably have exploded if he'd read that letter. You remember how protective he was about you? He looked ready to murder Michael Corner most of the time, and you're only his sister. Can you imagine how he'll be when it comes to his only daughter? _I _certainly don't plan to be the one who tells him.

To be honest, even I don't really like the sound of Daniel Macmillan. I mean, he's sixteen! Rose shouldn't be going out with a sixteen-year-old! But I'm being hypocritical. Viktor was seventeen when we dated. It just feels different when it's your daughter.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Of course I was right. I _do_ know my own son. Though, to be honest, I don't know much more about the reasons for the break-up than you do. As far as I can tell, they just drifted apart. Al didn't even think it was important enough to tell me about properly, and just stuck it in as an afterthought in the PS. I genuinely believe he's not upset about it, though, and I don't think Sarah is either. Apparently she was going out with Cameron Jordan within three days, at Albus' suggestion.

Don't worry about Daniel Macmillan. He sounds like the sort of guy all the girls fall for, so Rose was probably just so flattered that he chose her that she managed to convince herself she really liked him, but she's too sensible a girl to be besotted with him for long. I know how you feel, though. I know I'll be terrified when Lily starts dating. I suppose we just have to trust that they know what they're doing and let them get on with it. It's not like there's anything _we_ can do about it.

Ron, however, you _should_ be worried about. I wouldn't put it past him to go storming up to the school once he finds out and forbid Rose from ever seeing the guy again. And, Rose being Rose, she would yell right back at him and refuse to let him run her life. And then she'd keep seeing the guy for ages, or find an even less suitable one, just to get back at him. She and Ron are so alike sometimes. Though she's a lot like you, too. She's got your temper. And your impatience with Ron when he's being an idiot, which is most of the time.

Oh, well. I suppose there's not much we can do about it anyway. Take my advice and don't sit around worrying about them. I learned a long time ago that doing that just makes you stressed. They'll figure it all out in the end.

Ginny

* * *

Dear Grandma,

Wow, lots has happened since I last wrote. Al and Sarah broke up. But they didn't fight or anything and now Sarah is going out with a boy called Cameron Jordan and Al is always talking to this Ravenclaw girl, Gemma Taylor. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her out; they get on really well.

And Rose is going out with some guy called Daniel Macmillan in sixth year. He treats her really well and she seems happy and everything, but I can't seem to be pleased for her. I don't understand why. I mean, Rose is really pretty and popular and has guys falling over her all the time, so it shouldn't be a surprise to me that she's finally going out with someone. I just … feel so angry whenever I see the two of them together. Am I just overprotective? I'd certainly kill him if he ever did anything to hurt Rose. Well, if her cousins didn't get there first.

That's the funny thing, though. Normally it's Roses cousins who would be really protective, but none of them seem to mind her going out with Daniel, though they do keep warning her not to tell her dad. Then again, he's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and, in James' eyes at least, a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team can do no wrong.

One thing I don't feel, however, is jealousy. About the fact that I'm not dating anyone, I mean. I suppose I do feel a bit left out sometimes when Al is sitting at Gemma's table to eat and Rose is with Daniel and I'm the only one out of the three of us without a date. But the idea of going out with any of the girls in our year, or even the years above and below us, just doesn't appeal to me. Why is that, do you think?

Sorry for rambling so much and asking so many stupid questions but, as usual, I think I'm using you a bit like a diary.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

Don't be silly; they're not stupid questions and you shouldn't apologise for asking them. I don't think you really need _me_ to answer them for you, however. A bright boy like you; I'm surprised you haven't figured out the answers already. It's fairly obvious really, don't you think?

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Dear Grandma,

You're right. It is obvious and I can't believe I didn't realise before. I'm such an idiot. I suppose I just needed someone to point it out for me. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Love, Scorpius


	13. Dances, Dates and Disasters

**A/N: Had great fun writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Just a reminder: Bold=Rose, Italic=Scorp, Normal=Al though Al isn't actually part of this conversation.**

**Disclaimer: Not really sure why I have to do this every time, I think we're all aware by now that HP isn't mine**

Dances, Dates and Disasters

**SCORP?**

_SENDING MSSGS IN CLASS ROSE? TUT, TUT. _

**OH SHUT UP.**

_WHAT IS IT?_

**HAVE YOU HEARD THE RUMOUR ABOUT THE YULE BALL?**

_WHAT YULE BALL?_

**THAT WILL BE NO THEN. I HEARD SOMEONE SAYING THEY MIGHT BE HAVING A YULE BALL THIS XMAS, LIKE THEY DID 4 THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT YEARS AND YEARS AGO.**

_WASN'T THAT THE BALL UR MUM WENT 2 WITH VIKTOR KRUM._

**DUNNO. I TRY NOT TO LISTEN TO RUMOURS ABOUT THINGS MY PARENTS DID WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER. IT'S A BIT WEIRD.**

_YH I GUESS. SO THEY'RE HOLDING ONE THIS YEAR._

**WELL IT'S NOT OFFICIAL. JUST A RUMOUR. BUT I THINK SO. **

_U'LL BE GOING WITH DANIEL THEN? IF THERE IS ONE?_

**YH AND I'M SO EXCITED! WE NEED 2 FIND U A DATE.**

_WHY?_

**BECAUSE IT'S A BALL. AND THERE'LL BE DANCING. AND U HAVE TO HAVE A DATE. IT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT OTHERWISE.**

_I'M QUITE HAPPY TO GO ON MY OWN._

**BUT WHO WILL U DANCE WITH?**

_I DON'T DANCE._

**BUT HOW CAN U NOT DANCE? THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!**

_ROSE, IT'S MONTHS AWAY, AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW 4 CERTAIN IF IT'S HAPPENING. LET'S NOT WORRY ABOUT IT YET. _

**K I SUPPOSE. BUT IT'S JUST SO EXCITING! MUM BOUGHT ME THIS GORGEOUS DRESS IN THE SUMMER HOLS AND I'VE BEEN DYING 4 A CHANCE 2 WEAR IT!**

_I'M SURE YOU'LL LOOK GORGEOUS. DANIEL'S A LUCKY GUY._

**THANKS, SCORP. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO WITH MY HAIR.**

_WHY DO U NEED 2 DO ANYTHING?_

**COS MY HAIR IS ALWAYS A MESS. BUT IT NEEDS 2 LOOK NICE 4 THE BALL.**

_UR HAIR IS FINE. _

**UR SUCH A GUY! AL CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND HAIR PROBLEMS EITHER. THEN AGAIN, AL WLD HAV TOLD ME 2 SHUT UP BY NOW. HE WLD NEVER HAV BOTHERED LISTENING 2 ME GOING ON ABOUT DRESSES AND HAIR AND DATES. THNX SCORP.**

_NO PROBLEM. WHAT R FRIENDS 4?_

Mum,

It's official! There is going to be a Yule Ball at Hogwarts every year from now on, open to everyone from fourth year up. So I won't be coming home for Christmas, and neither will Al. He's taking Gemma Taylor. I _think_ their relationship is official now. You can never be sure with Al, though.

Daniel is so sweet; he came up to me in the middle of the common room a couple of days ago and asked me to the Ball, and then when I said yes he yelled to the whole room that he was going to the Yule Ball with the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor. He's just so romantic! On my birthday he bought me a massive bunch of flowers, and walked right into the middle of my Charms lesson to give them to me. The teacher wasn't too pleased, and he ended up getting detention for disrupting the lesson, but he said he didn't care because he did it for me. Isn't that adorable?

Anyway, I'm just so excited about the Ball! I'll actually get to wear that beautiful dress you bought me, but I don't know what to do with my hair. I mean, I know I'm not _really_ the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, but after Dan said that I want to make as much effort as possible to look pretty. Do you know a spell or something that might help?

Love, Rose

Rose,

That's wonderful news about the Yule Ball. We had one in our fourth year, and it was wonderful. Just be glad you're in such a steady relationship, though, because our Yule Ball caused a lot of fighting and confusion as people tried to get dates and couldn't go with the people they wanted to, or went with the wrong people just to make each other jealous.

When it comes to your hair, Lily would be the best person to ask. As a second year, she won't be going obviously, but Ginny tells me she's a genius with hair and I'm sure she'd be happy to help you. There was a product I used on my hair for my Yule Ball, but I can't remember what it was called now, and I'm sure there are much more up-to-date products that Lily will know about.

I hope you have a great time.

Love, Mum

Mum and Dad,

I won't be home for Christmas as I'm staying for the Yule Ball. I hope you don't mind too much, but it's a massive occasion cos it's the first one in years and it's going to become a bit of a tradition after this. I'm not really that fussed, to be honest, but my friends are insisting that I can't possibly miss it, and I like spending Christmas at Hogwarts anyway. It's nice to be with all my friends on Christmas Day. Al will probably smuggle me into his dorm like he normally does, and I can sleep in there, though I may have to sleep on the floor this year because all of fourth year are staying and there won't be any spare beds, and then I can open my presents with him and Rose in the morning.

Love, Scorpius

Dear Grandma,

The whole school's in a state of excitement about the Yule Ball that's coming up. Rose is going with Daniel, obviously, and Al is going with Gemma. Rose keeps trying to find a date for me, and gets really frustrated that I won't ask anyone. She insists that there must be at least one girl in the school that I like at least a bit, and I can hardly tell her who the girl is that I really want to ask. Sometimes I consider asking someone just to stop her going on about it, but I can't bring myself to.

To be honest, I'd rather not go to the Ball at all, but everyone's so excited about it that I can't just turn around and say I don't want to go. Everyone who's old enough is going, and even those in younger years are trying to get dates with older students so that they can go.

Oh well, I suppose it won't be _that_ bad. I'll just sit on my own for the whole evening and watch Rose dance with the handsome, romantic Daniel Macmillan who is just so perfect in every way and can do no wrong. What fun!

Sorry for being in such a bad mood. I've just been acting happy and excited constantly for the last few weeks and I needed to moan a bit. I promise I'll be more cheerful next time I write.

Love, Scorpius

Scorpius,

There's no need to apologise. Everyone needs to moan sometimes, and listening is exactly what I'm here for.

I can't really give you much advice when it comes to dealing with your situation, except to grin and bear it. Rose is going out with Daniel, and there's nothing you can do about that, so for just now you just have to put up with her going out with him. It wouldn't hurt for you to go with somebody else, even just as friends, but if you don't want to then I won't try to pressure you into it. In a couple of weeks this will all be over, just remember that and you'll get through somehow.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

Scorp,

I'm aware that it's 3am, and that you're probably asleep, but something terrible happened and I can't sleep. I didn't know who else to go to. I completely understand if you choose to ignore this owl completely and go back to sleep, but please, please, _please_ don't.

Rose

Rose,

What happened? Are you okay? Is that why you weren't at dinner this evening?

Scorp

Scorp,

Yeah, I just couldn't face everyone after what happened. I was walking down a corridor on the way to dinner when I saw Daniel snogging that Ravenclaw girl, Debbie Cassidy. I dumped him, obviously, after I yelled at him for a while, but I just can't believe that happened. I thought we had such a great relationship!

Rose

Rose,

That bastard! How dare he do that to you? I'll kill him!

Scorp

Scorp,

No, please don't! That's why I told you first and not Al or any of my other cousins. I knew they'd just run off and beat him up or something, and that doesn't help at the moment. I just want to talk to someone.

Rose

Rose,

I'm sorry. Of course you want to talk, and I'm here to listen. I'm just so angry with him for treating you like that.

Scorp

Scorp,

I was angry too, at first. I'm not so much anymore, or not with him. Now I'm just angry with myself, for being so naïve and innocent. I was just so dazzled by all his romantic gestures and all that crap he spouted about me being the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor that I never even _considered_ the idea of him being anything but completely faithful to me, like I was to him. I'm so stupid!

Rose

Rose,

Most beautiful girl in Gryffindor? Is that all? If he'd said you were the most beautiful girl in the _school_ it would still have been a ridiculous understatement.

Scorp

Thanks, Scorp, that's sweet of you. You're a great friend.

Rose

Rose,

It's the absolute truth. And don't blame yourself for what happened. The guy's a jerk, but it wasn't your fault you didn't see that. He hid it very well, and you had every right to expect him to stay faithful to you. It's no less than you deserve.

Scorp

Scorp,

Thanks. Oh no! I just realised something: the Yule Ball's tomorrow night! What am I going to do? I was supposed to be going with Daniel!

Rose

Rose,

Just go alone. It's not that big a deal. I am, and so are lots of other people.

Scorp

Scorp,

I can't go alone! You don't understand; you're a guy. A guy on his own, especially if he could have had lots of girls like you could, looks mysterious and hard-to-get. A girl on her own just looks sad. I'll just have to not go. But it'll be so embarrassing! I've been going on and on about my dress and my hair for months, and I was really looking forward to it! It'll be so depressing sitting in my dorm on my own while everyone else is having fun, and listening to the others going on and on about how wonderful it was afterwards.

Rose

Rose,

So go with me. Not as a date, but just as friends. And you can still wear your dress and look absolutely stunning and dazzle everyone, and you can dance with loads of different guys and show Daniel exactly what he just lost.

Scorp

Scorp,

With you? Are you sure you don't mind?

Rose

Rose,

Of course I don't mind! Why would I mind escorting my best friend, who also happens to be the most beautiful girl in the school, to the Yule Ball? And besides, it's not like I was planning to go with anyone else. And you certainly can't sit in your dorm on your own. That will just make Daniel think that he actually managed to hurt you. You've got to make him regret the day he chose to throw away his chance with Rose Weasley. You're worth a million of Debbie Cassidy, and after tomorrow night he'll see that, but it'll be too late for him to get you back.

Scorp

Scorp,

You're right! Daniel will rue the day he cheated on Rose Weasley. I deserve so much better than him. Thanks for listening, and for agreeing to do this for me. You're the best, Scorp.

Rose

No problem, Rose. What else are friends for?

Dear Grandma,

Merry Christmas! Thanks a lot for your present, and I hope you and Grandad had a great Christmas.

Well, I have some unexpected news. Rose and I went to the Yule Ball together. That's not what it sounds like, though. Rose caught Daniel cheating on her with some Ravenclaw slut and they broke up two days before the Ball, so I said I would go with her, just as friends.

She looked incredible. Absolutely incredible. I'm not going to try and describe how beautiful she was, because no words could do her justice. Every eye was on us as we stepped into the Great Hall, and it certainly wasn't me they were looking at. Not that it surprised _me_ – I've always known she was the most beautiful girl in the school – but I think that it was the first time everyone else saw what I've always been able to see.

She only danced with me once, for the first dance. Not that I'm annoyed with her for that, because it was me who told her to dance with loads of different guys and make Daniel jealous. Dancing with her was great, but I loved watching her dance, too. She looked so happy. She has the most amazing smile.

Anyway, the "making Daniel jealous" plan worked. When she walked in he just stopped and stared at her. I think it was a full minute before he remembered to close his mouth. And then, halfway through the evening, he had the nerve to come up and try to apologise, and persuade Rose to come back to him. She laughed in his face, of course, but right then I could have punched him, and you know how much I hate violence. Al really _did _punch him, and it was lucky for him that Professor Longbottom stepped in before the entire Weasley family attacked him. Though I noticed Professor Longbottom didn't actually punish Al for the punch, and I think he might have heard what happened.

One of the guys Rose danced with, Charlie Holland, asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him next time there's a Hogsmeade weekend. I think she only said yes to annoy Daniel, but either way I'm happy for her. Charlie's a nicer guy than Daniel, and I don't think he would ever hurt her. He'd better not anyway, because I don't think I could ever forgive him if he did, and he sleeps in my dorm so that could be quite awkward for the next few years.

Well, it's certainly been an eventful Christmas.

Love, Scorpius


	14. Just Friends

Just Friends

Scorp,

Why do I always seem to end up sending you notes so late at night? I'm really sorry, and you must be getting so sick of it. It's just that Charlie and I broke up.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Do you want to talk about it? Or I could punch him for you if you like? Wouldn't be hard, cos he's asleep in the bed next to mine right now.

Scorp

P.S. Don't worry; I was awake anyway. Couldn't sleep. And don't ever feel bad about waking me up if you're upset about something. Friends are more important than sleep.

* * *

Scorp,

No, don't punch him. He didn't do anything. It was just … we weren't really meant to be together. We had a massive fight earlier – about something really stupid – and yelled at each other for a while, but then we realised that we hadn't really wanted to go out in the first place. He says he only asked me out in the first place cos he was so dazzled by how I looked at the Yule Ball (I didn't really look _that _amazing though, did I?) and because he knew it would make all his mates jealous, and I only said yes to annoy Daniel, and to prove that I didn't need him, cos I could have any guy I wanted. So the whole relationship was kind of doomed from the start. It's probably good we ended it so soon, rather than both being miserable for ages.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yes you _did _look amazing, and you were the only one who couldn't see that. I don't blame Charlie for asking you out. _I _was tempted to ask you out when I saw you walk down the stairs in that dress with your hair all done up.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

_You _wanted to ask me out?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

No! I just meant that you looked really great. I didn't _actually _want to ask you out.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, cos that would just be weird. I mean, you and me are just friends. That would be like … like me going out with Al or something ridiculous like that. Wouldn't it?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah. Yeah, we're just friends. Nothing more. Just friends.

So was that all you wanted? To tell me you broke up with Charlie?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Well, actually, I was wondering what your plans were for the Hogsmeade weekend. It's just that, now I'm not going with Charlie, and Al's going with Gemma, I was wondering if I could go with you?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Well, I promised some of my mates I would go with them, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you come too. It's just a couple of the guys from my dorm. I suppose Charlie might want to come too, but if the two of you aren't really mad at each other then you won't mind going as part of the same group, will you? Or if not I can just tell them that I'm going with you instead. I doubt they'll be that bothered.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I don't mind going with your friends. And I'm fine with Charlie being there. I like Charlie. He's a nice guy. We just aren't a great couple.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Okay, well that's settled then. I'll check with the guys in the morning, but I'm sure they'll be okay with it. Goodnight, Rose.

* * *

Goodnight, Scorp

* * *

Dear Grandma,

I just realised the other night that it's been ages since I last wrote to you. It's almost the end of fourth year now; can you believe that? Next year we'll be doing OWLs. I have to admit I'm pretty terrified about that. I really don't want to let Mum and Dad down, especially after they let me choose my subjects completely on my own. Oh well, I suppose I can worry about that next year.

Rose is now on her fourth boyfriend this year. I've stopped even feeling jealous of them now, because I know they'll only be around for a few months at the most. I may only be her friend, but at least that means I'm the one she comes to when she's broken up with her latest boyfriend, and I'm the one she can't just dump when she gets bored of me.

Gemma dumped Al a couple of months ago, but he didn't seem very upset about it. I'm starting to wonder whether he really liked her that much at all. He hasn't got a girlfriend at the moment, which is nice because it means I get to hang out with him more again. I'd forgotten how nice it was to hang out with a friend who was really just a friend, without worrying about letting something slip or allowing my feelings to show.

I can't wait for the holidays, and getting to see Mum and Dad (and maybe you and Grandad?) again, but I know I'll miss my friends a lot. It's always really hard to hear about all the fun Al and Rose have at the Burrow with their cousins, and not get to be a part of it. Rose said once that I should come, but she wasn't being serious. Most of her cousins at school don't mind me now, but apparently a lot of the Weasley family still hate Dad for what happened during the War, and I don't think they'd really be happy for me to come and visit.

I've got to go now; it may almost be the holidays but that doesn't mean the teachers are giving us any less homework.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Hermione,

How are you? I'm sure you must be looking forward to the kids coming home; I know I am. It will be nice to have some life back in this empty house again. Though I know that by the second day I will probably be dying for them to go back to school again. Then again, they're all going to the Burrow for the second week, so I'll get a little bit of peace for a few days before I join them there. How Mum puts up with us all I will never know, though she insists she enjoys it. I suppose her and Dad must get pretty lonely all alone in that massive house. Not that it seems massive once we're all there, overflowing out of the bedrooms, with the kids running up and down the stairs.

I heard from Al a little while ago. Apparently he and Gemma – his latest girlfriend – broke up. I say latest, but I suppose she is only his second. Though he is only in fourth year, and two girlfriends is a lot to have gone out with by then. I only went out with three guys during my whole time at Hogwarts, and even then my brothers seemed to think that was a lot. I didn't really expect Al to be that kind of guy. I've given up on keeping track of James' girlfriends, but James is different. From what I've heard about James Senior, I think they're probably very similar.

Oh well, I'm sure I'm worrying too much. Harry said Ron got back a few months ago, and you must be so glad to have him home. Though, personally, I would rather have an empty house than have to live with Ron. But I _am _his sister. Hopefully you can put up with Ron a lot better than I can.

I look forward to seeing you and all the kids at the Burrow in a few weeks.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Yes, it's wonderful to have Ron home, and at the moment I'm still too pleased to have him back to get annoyed with him for things, but somehow I don't think that will last long. I can't wait to see Rose and Hugo again. I saw Hugo at Christmas, but Rose didn't come because of that Yule Ball, so it's been a whole year since I last saw her. A year is such a long time. It doesn't seem so long ago that I had the kids at home with me all the time, and now I only see them once or twice a year.

You say Al has a lot of girlfriends, but really two isn't so bad, especially spread out over a year and a half. I wrote to Rose a few weeks ago, asking how everything was going with Charlie, just to be informed that she and Charlie broke up months ago and that she has been out with and broken up with another two boys since then. I'm trying to understand, but four boyfriends in one year does seem like a lot.

Rose didn't actually seem to want to talk about any of those guys very much. Most of her letter consisted of her talking about her friend Scorpius, and all the things they – and sometimes Al – had been up to. I have to say it's a relief to hear that there is one guy in her life – apart from her cousins of course – who she doesn't feel the need to date and then dramatically break up with. I remember how great it was to have Harry as a friend when I was her age, especially whenever things went wrong with Ron. She has lots of other friends, mainly in Gryffindor, who are girls, but having a guy friend to look out for you and to hang out with when no one else can be bothered is always great. You had that with Neville a bit, didn't you?

Well, I've got to go. Ron is moaning about being hungry, and you know how useless he is at cooking, as well as how grouchy he gets when he's hungry. I'm tempted to send him to the Burrow early, just so that Molly can feed him for a little while.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Hermione


	15. Letters To Scorp

**A/N: The next chapter - which is sort of the second half to this one - is almost completely finished, so if I get lots of reviews (hint, hint!) I might be able to update as soon as tomorrow**

**Enjoy!**

Letters To Scorp

Scorpius,

I'm not going to tell you not to worry about the OWLs, because I know you will anyway. Everyone does. In fact, I think a little bit of worrying is good. It means you will make every effort possible to do well, whereas if you were completely relaxed you might get lazy and not put as much effort into doing as well as you are capable of. However, if you do well you should do it purely for your own sake, and not in attempt to make your parents happy. They will both be very proud of you no matter what results you receive, as will I. Just do your best; nobody can ask more of you than that.

Rose is a very lucky girl, even if she's completely oblivious to that. To have a friend like you, who sticks with her through all that boyfriend drama and is always there to talk when she's upset, is more than most people have. Be patient and she'll grow out of this endless string of boyfriends, and realise she needs someone who can be her friend as well as her boyfriend.

And as for Al, he sounds like sort who doesn't fall head over heels in love with every girl he dates. One day he will properly fall for a girl though, and be loyal to her forever, in the style of any true Gryffindor.

Hopefully Grandad and I will be over to visit sometime near the end of the holiday. Or perhaps you could come and visit us. Actually, that's not a bad idea. It's been years since you came to visit us. I'll write to your dad and see what he says. In the meantime, enjoy the beginning of you holiday and I hope to see you soon.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Scorp,

How are your holidays going so far? I've forgotten what day you said you were going to your grandparents'; are you there yet? I hope you're enjoying yourself.

Al and I are at the Burrow now, along with James and his friend Cameron, and Lily and Hugo, and about a million other cousins. Plus Neville (Professor Longbottom) and his wife Hannah are here with their kids, as well as Luna and Rolf Scamander dropping in sometimes with _their_ kids. Basically, it's complete chaos. Grandma Molly is constantly worrying whether everyone is comfortable and whether she has made enough food, and running around trying to get everything done, as well as stopping the Longbottom kids – aged 3, 6 and 8 – from breaking anything or falling out of the window, which they are prone to doing, or escaping. And then James, Cameron and Uncle George run around leaving trick wands everywhere and letting off fireworks and generally driving everyone insane. She loves it, though. She pretends to get stressed and yells at everyone, but she loves having her house full of people.

Talking of Grandma Molly, Uncle Bill told me a really cool story about her. You know Bellatrix Lestrange, that really awful Death Eater from the War, who was completely insane and practically in love with Voldemort? The one your parents tell you horror stories about when you're a kid to make you behave? Apparently it was Grandma Molly who killed her! Bellatrix almost killed Auntie Ginny, and Grandma Molly just ran into the battle and yelled, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" and killed her. Isn't that _so _cool?

Anyway, this is an absolute madhouse. I have to share a room with Lily, Victoire (Uncle Bill's daughter) and Sarah (Neville and Hannah's oldest child). Sitting down to write this is the first moment of peace I've had this week. I swear, I'm going to go insane if I'm here much longer. I wish you were here. You're always so calm, even when everyone else is running round like complete nutters. Though I think being at the Burrow would test even _your _patience. When us Weasleys get together, we take chaos to a whole new level.

James just came in and started flicking ink pellets at me, so I think I'd better send this letter before he completely ruins it. It's already got ink spattered all over it, as I'm sure you can see.

Please write back soon, and help keep my sanity intact!

Rose

* * *

Scorpius,

How are you enjoying your time with Grandma and Grandad? Let me know if Grandad gives you a hard time about anything, but hopefully he won't.

I'm in France for the next couple of weeks visiting a friend, so if you would like to stay with Grandma and Grandad until I get back then that would be fine. I know Grandma was looking forward to seeing you, and will be thrilled if you decide to stay until then. On the other hand, of you would rather go home, then that would also be fine. Your mum has decided not to come to France, so she will be at home, should you want to go there. It's entirely up to you.

I've enclosed ten galleons as your pocket money, just in case you decide to go shopping with Grandma. Grandad, as far as I know, hasn't been to Diagon Alley, or anywhere with lots of people, since the War so is unlikely to go with you.

Enjoy the next few weeks, and I look forward to seeing you when I get back.

Dad

* * *

Scorp,

How's the holiday going? You having a good time with your grandparents? Must be a hell of a lot more peaceful than here. I think this is probably the most full I've ever seen the Burrow. I mean, it's pretty crazy every year, but this is just insane. We're sleeping four or five to a room – I have to share with James, Cameron, Hugo and Louis – and we have to eat outside if we want to fit everyone around one (magically expanded) table. If it's raining or cold then we all eat in shifts, taking turns to crowd into the kitchen and eat really, really quickly so the next lot can get in as soon as possible.

Basically, it's absolute chaos. Personally I don't mind much, but it's driving Rose mad. Normally she loves seeing everyone, but now I think she's just desperate to be back at Hogwarts, where she can sleep in a dormitory that doesn't contain anyone she's related to and just hang out with you and me.

I think the main reason for Rose being so annoyed, however, is that she had a massive argument with her dad, my Uncle Ron. He found out about all the boyfriends she's had this year – probably from one of our cousins – and went absolutely mental. We all knew this would happen eventually, but instead of just letting him get it all off his chest, Rose went and argued back, and now she's refusing to talk to him. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry. Her and Uncle Ron argue all the time, but normally they make up really quickly. This time it's just dragging on and on, and most of the family are on Uncle Ron's side – well most of her male cousins, anyway, apart from me – so she's really angry with everyone at the moment. Normally when Rose is angry she shuts herself away in her room for a while on her own and calms down, but here she can't even do that because she hasn't got her own room and no one will leave her alone for more than three seconds, so she just gets angrier and angrier. I'm sure she'll be fine once she's been back at Hogwarts for a while, but I'm not sure how she's going to survive up until that point.

I've got to go now; James, Hugo and some of the others are bugging me to come and play Quidditch with them.

Speak to you soon,

Al

* * *

Scorpius,

How is your holiday going, darling? I heard from your grandma the other day, and she says you've been having a great time, catching up and talking about school and your friends and everything. I'm sure you've been outside, enjoying this wonderful weather. And if you haven't, then you should be. You need to get some sunshine on your face. You're far too pale. And I know that being pale is a Malfoy characteristic, but it wouldn't hurt for you to get a bit of a tan. Hopefully you haven't inherited your father's phobia of burning if he's out in the sunshine for more than three seconds. Honestly, sometimes I wonder whether there might be vampires somewhere in the Malfoy family tree!

Anyway, write back soon and let me know what you've been up to, and how much longer you'd like to stay. Just remember, you're free to come home whenever you feel ready.

Love, Mum


	16. Letters From Scorp

**A/N: Very short chapter, but it's really just the second half of the last chapter.**

Letters From Scorp

Rose,

My holiday is going wonderfully so far. It's great to actually talk to Grandma face to face for a change, rather than just sending her letters all the time. We sit and chat for hours and hours, sometimes about school and about _my_ life, and sometimes about hers. Sometimes she even tells me stories about the War. None of her stories are quite as exciting and dramatic as the ones I'm sure your relatives tell you, but they're interesting nonetheless.

She never talks about the War in front of Grandad, though. According to Dad, ever since the War, Grandad hasn't liked going into places where there are lots of people. He still tries to hold onto all his old beliefs about Purebloods and superiority and power, but it's just a bit pathetic, really. I've heard he was a very cruel, very scary Death Eater once, but that man doesn't exist anymore. Now he's just a fragile, broken old man, clinging desperately to a way of life that no longer exists. It makes me sad, just seeing him like that. But I suppose it's better than how he used to be. I remember being terrified of him when I was a kid. Back then he was always angry and always yelling at someone, normally Dad.

But that's enough about my family. Your Grandma Molly sounds pretty awesome. Dad _has _told me some awful stories about Bellatrix Lestrange, but not quite in the way most people's parents do. He had to save his horror stories until I was old enough to cope with them, and they were a lot worse than the ones most people have heard. They were the real stories about her, and the year when she was living with his family. They're _not _stories you could tell to a naughty five-year-old.

Al mentioned that you fought with your dad, and I can understand why you must be pretty angry with your family at the moment. I know you don't want to hear this at the moment, but he _does _have your best interests at heart, even if he's not going about it the right way. Al and I may know that you are quite capable of being sensible when it comes to picking guys, and that you can look after yourself, but it's understandable that he can't really see that. Even Al and I sometimes worry about you a bit, and he's your _dad. _It's inevitable that he would be a bit protective.

Lecture aside, it does sound pretty insane there. I don't think I've ever had to stay in a house with more than ten people at once, and that was Malfoy Manor, which is so huge that everyone could have their own room and there were still spares. I can't imagine what it must be like for you, having so many relatives. Must be fun sometimes, though. Being an only child can be pretty lonely.

Anyway, hang in there. Only a week until you go home, and then a few weeks after that we go back to Hogwarts! I can't wait to see you and Al again.

Scorp

* * *

Dad,

Thanks for the money. Grandma and I had a great day out, though she spent a _very _long time in some of the shops. Especially Madam Malkin's. I mean, how long can it take to choose one new pair of robes? An hour and a half, apparently. I had to go and wander around lots of other shops while I waited for her, cos I would have gone mad just standing there listening to her fuss about the exact shade of blue she wanted, and what cut would be best, and what all the latest fashions were.

Anyway, we even persuaded Grandad to come out to lunch with us. We had to apparate back home – side-along apparition for me, obviously – and escort him to Diagon Alley, and he was very nervous the whole time, but he agreed to do it. Grandma thinks the only reason he came was because I was there. I still don't really understand that. I'm a disgrace to the family name, after all, what with being in Hufflepuff and everything. Surely he shouldn't be doing this just for my sake? But Grandma says he's forgotten about all that stuff now. He forgets a lot of things. Sometimes he gets _really_ confused, and calls me Draco. Grandma says to just go along with it.

I can't wait to see you and Mum again, when you come home next week.

Scorpius

* * *

Al,

To me, the chaos at the Burrow sounds like absolute heaven. I'm enjoying being with my grandparents – of course I am – but sometimes I wish I had some siblings or cousins my own age to be with, or cool aunts and uncles to tell me stories about the War. Cool stories, rather than the horror stories Dad and Grandma tell me.

Poor Rose. She's obviously _not_ having the greatest holiday ever. I can't wait to see her again, and you. We should meet up at Diagon Alley, like we normally do, once the book lists come from school. It would give Rose the chance to get away from her family for a day. Apart from you, obviously, but you don't really count.

Hope to see you soon,

Scorp

* * *

Mum,

Stop stressing; I've been outside so much I'm practically brown, which has got to be a first for any Malfoy. And I didn't burn at all, so clearly Dad worries about nothing.

Dad's coming back on Friday, right? So I'll probably come home then. I'm enjoying being with Grandma and Grandad, but I can't wait to see you and Dad again.

See you soon,

Scorpius


	17. The Wrong Guy

**A/N: Had fun writing this chapter :) Please let me know what you think!**

The Wrong Guy

Scorp,

Having an argument with Rose and I need you to back me up. What exactly is your opinion on the idea of Rose going out with Joseph Flint?

Al

* * *

Al,

Joseph Flint? That Ravenclaw jerk in seventh year who's dated about a million different girls? Absolutely not! Wait, this is hypothetical, isn't it? You don't mean she's _actually _going out with him? She's not stupid enough to do _that_, is she?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Al tells me you disapprove of me going out with Joseph Flint. Would you mind explaining _exactly _what you don't like about it? Perhaps you think I'm incapable of looking after myself, as my dear cousin seems to believe? Or do you just have a grudge against Joseph?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Please tell me you're not _really _out with him! You're just doing this to wind Al up, right?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

He asked me out today. I still haven't decided whether to say yes. But you didn't answer my question.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

You _can't _go out with Joseph Flint! He's an absolute bastard! Do you _know _how many girls he's gone out with, just to play with their affections, cheat on them, and dump them when he gets bored? It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, I just think Joseph Flint is absolutely wrong for you.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

And what proof do you have that Joseph did _any _of the things you're accusing him of?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Proof? I don't need _proof_! It's common knowledge that he's a complete jerk. Just ask one of the girls he's gone out with!

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

You of all people should know better than to listen to rumours. Remember when it was "common knowledge" that _you _and me were going out? And as for those girls, they were probably all just upset that he decided to split up with them, so they ran off and started all sorts of spiteful stories about him. He seemed like a perfectly _nice _guy when I was talking to him earlier.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I don't know what lies he's been feeding you, but I thought you were too intelligent to believe rubbish like that. I don't know if you're just doing this to get back at your dad or to make a point, but I can't allow you to go out with someone like that, and I'm sure all your cousins will agree with me. I know Al does. He probably just asked you out for a dare or something, and you can't give him the satisfaction of knowing he can get any girl he likes.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Can't allow? _Can't allow?_ Since when do I need _your _permission to go out with someone? And did it never cross your mind that maybe he asked me out because he _likes_ me, and not because of a dare? Or is it just too difficult an idea to grasp, that a guy might actually _want _to go out with me?

Well, _nobody _has the right to tell me what I can and can't do. We _will _go out, not to get back at my dad, and not because someone dared him to, but because we _like _each other. And if you can't deal with that then maybe you should just get lost!

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I know I can't tell you what to do, and I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm just worried about you. And of _course_ some guys want to go out with you. I just don't think Joseph Flint is one of them.

Scorp

* * *

Rose,

Stop ignoring me, please! I don't care who you go out with! I'll stop trying to tell you what to do.

Scorp

* * *

Rose,

I'm really, _really _sorry! Please don't ignore me.

Scorp

* * *

Al,

I'm such an idiot! Rose is really pissed off at me now. She's not replying to my letters. She _never _does that, even when she's annoyed. Can you tell her I'm _really _sorry?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I would, but she's ignoring me too. She got really angry and yelled at me, and then she stormed off to her dormitory. Don't worry about it, though. She'll get over it. She gets mad at people all the time.

Al

* * *

Al,

Yeah, but not at me. She's _never _been properly mad at me before.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, I suppose she hasn't. However, speaking as someone she gets mad at a _lot_, I can tell you she'll forget all about it soon enough.

Al

* * *

Al,

I suppose. Do you think she really will go out with Flint?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yes. Definitely. Just to prove that she can. She's not stupid, though. She'll realise what type of guy he is after a little while, and she'll break up with him. Probably very dramatically, knowing Rose.

Talking of people going out, we _really _need to find you a girlfriend. I could set you up with someone if you like. Daphne Patil, that Gryffindor girl in our year with the really long, black hair, definitely has a crush on you, according to Rose anyway. What do you think?

Al

* * *

Al,

Thanks, but I'm really not interested. I still don't understand why it's so urgent for me to get a girlfriend?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Well, if you have a girlfriend then you and her, and me and my girlfriend, and Rose and her boyfriend (after Flint, obviously) can all go out together, instead of us leaving you out all the time. It'd be great!

Al

* * *

Al,

But you don't have a girlfriend at the moment, and Rose is dating _Flint_, so it's not really an issue yet.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yes I do. Didn't I tell you? I'm going out with Carmen Thomas, Daphne's cousin. That's why I though you and Daphne should go out. But I could set you up with a different girl if you'd prefer. Unless … would you rather I set you up with a guy? Cos I could probably do that too.

Al

* * *

Al,

_What? _No, _no, _NO! I am _not _gay.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Really? Cos you know Rose and me wouldn't judge you if you were.

Al

* * *

Al,

I'm sure you wouldn't, but I'm _not._

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Okay, if you say so. I just thought, what with you not being interested in _any _of the girls I suggest. And then you wouldn't ask anyone to the Yule Ball, and ended up going with Rose as friends. And then you danced with Rose _once_ and nobody else for the rest of the evening. It just all seemed a bit … odd.

Al

* * *

Al, I'm not gay! I'm in love with _Rose_!

* * *

You're _what_? How can you be in love with _Rose_? You two are just friends … aren't you?

Actually, now I think about it, that makes sense. Of _course_ you are! How did I never see that before? And here I was, thinking you were just too scared to tell us you were gay. Why did you never tell me?

Al

* * *

Al,

I thought it would just make it awkward if you knew. But it's better than you thinking I'm gay.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Now does that just apply to _me_? The thing about how you'd rather I knew you were in love with Rose than thought you were gay? Cos quite a few people think that. Probably most of the guys in Gryffindor, actually. And I can tell them you're not, but I'm not sure they'll all believe me.

Al

* * *

Al,

What? Why? Why does everyone think that? I know I've not got a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean anything. Lots of guys don't have girlfriends when they're fifteen.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I think it's cos you never even seem _interested_ in any of the girls. You chat to girls sometimes, but it's really obvious you just think of them as friends.

Al

* * *

Al,

Well of course I'm not interested in any other girls! None of them even _compare _to Rose. But whatever. Just let people think I'm gay. As long as Rose and you know I'm not, I don't really care what the rest of them think.

Anyway, I've got to go. I haven't even _started _my Potions homework, and it's not like Rose will let me copy hers at breakfast if she's still mad at me.

Goodnight.

Scorp

* * *

Dear Grandma,

What a day! Rose hates me, half of Gryffindor think I'm gay, and on top of that I'm probably going to get detention tomorrow cos I've been too distracted to even _attempt _my Potions homework. Oh, and Rose is going out with some bastard who's probably going to break her heart. But my thoughts aren't making much sense at the moment, so I'll write again tomorrow when I'm not half asleep and explain properly.

Scorpius


	18. Apologies

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed - I don't always have time to respond to everyone personally but your opinions are very much appreciated :) **

**Disclaimer: Just realised I haven't done one of these for a lot of my previous chapters, but I think we all know I don't own Harry Potter**

Apologies

Astoria,

How is Italy, darling? It must be much warmer than here. We've had rain non-stop for the past six days here, and it's getting incredibly depressing. I can't wait to join you. It should only be a week or so now; I've almost finished my business here and then I have a month off work.

Anyway, I was actually writing because I'm worried about Scorpius. He writes so rarely at the moment, and when he does write he sounds very … well I'm not really sure how to put it. It's not that he's actually complained about anything in particular; he just doesn't sound as cheerful as he used to. I was wondering if he'd said anything more specific to you? Is he okay, do you think? Should I write to the headmistress, or am I just overreacting?

Draco

* * *

Draco,

Italy is wonderful, but I'm a little bored. I just miss you, I suppose.

Actually, I was thinking the same thing about Scorpius. It could just be the pressure of his OWLs. Of course, my OWL year was slightly disrupted due to Hogwarts being run by Death Eaters and none of the classes being taught properly and all of that, but I do remember my sister getting very stressed when she did _her_ OWLs.

Don't write to the headmistress yet. Give it until Christmas, and if nothing improves we can write to her then.

Astoria

* * *

Ginny,

How are you? I heard Harry's away at the moment; are you coping okay? Just remember, you're always welcome here if you get lonely, or bored.

As for me, I would give anything right now not to have Ron around. That sounds terrible, doesn't it? But he's just driving me mad at the moment. Half his department's on strike at the moment about something or other, so he very often doesn't go to work at all, and when he does he comes home hours earlier than usual.

Now, normally this would be great, but thanks to the whole thing with Rose, he's in the _foulest_ temper all the time. She writes all the time, to me rather than Ron, but she clearly means for him to read the letters, going on and on about her latest boyfriend, Joseph Flint. He's in seventh year, he's a Ravenclaw – though his father is Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team when we were at school, so Ron hates him – and he sounds like the most inappropriate boyfriend she could _possibly_ have chosen, which is probably the whole point.

Well, basically it means Ron spends most of his time stomping around the house, muttering about how irresponsible and disobedient Rose is, and yelling at anyone who gets on his nerves, which is generally me. Apparently it's all my fault for dating Viktor Krum in fourth year, though how he came to _that_ conclusion I have no idea. I did point out to him that his relationship with Lavender Brown in sixth year was equally – if not more – irresponsible, but that just made him blow up completely, and I decided just to leave him to it after that.

All in all, not the most peaceful of atmospheres here, and if you wanted to meet up for lunch sometime and get me out of the house for a little while, I certainly wouldn't be complaining.

Oh well, you'll be relieved to know I've finished moaning now. I promise if we meet up to chat I will be in a much better mood. Mainly because I won't be able to hear Ron downstairs, yelling at some poor work colleague who's talking to him through the fire.

Hope to see you soon,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Grandma,

It's been a difficult couple of months. I'm sorry I haven't had time to write before now, but the teachers are a nightmare at the moment. We've had endless lectures on the importance or our OWLs, and how we have to work really, really hard this year if we want to achieve our full potential and blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, what it really means is that the teachers are giving us a _lot_ of homework. I have three or four essays due in every single day, and I'm generally up until about one or two in the morning finishing them, and then I have to get up at seven if I want to eat breakfast, or eight if I don't. And before you tell me off for skipping breakfast, I _know_ it's irresponsible and I _know_ I should be taking care of my body and all that, but sometimes sleep is more important.

This is the first moment I've had to sit and write to you, and even now I _should_ be doing my Potions homework, but I figured I'm going to fail Potions anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Without Rose tutoring me I don't stand a chance, and no amount of essays will make a difference to that.

Oh yeah, that's another thing that's made the last few months so hard. Rose is still going out with Joseph Flint, and she's still not talking to me, or Al, though it doesn't bother Al nearly as much as it does me. He just says she'll get over it eventually. He's used to arguing with her, though. It's the first time for me. I've apologised about a million times; I don't know what else she expects me to do. She's just so bloody _stubborn_ sometimes.

Oh, and Al has another girlfriend. Some Ravenclaw girl; I can't remember her name right now. Jennifer or Jasmine or something like that. He asked her out about two days after he and Carmen broke up, and I'm beginning to worry if he's turning into his older brother, James. Except that he actually treats his girlfriends like people, which is more than I can say for James. Not that James is a bad person. As far as I can tell he's a great brother, very loyal friend and generally likeable person. He just doesn't treat his girlfriends particularly well.

So Al and his new girlfriend spend every second that they're not sleeping or in class together, meaning I'm the odd one out again. But I suppose I should get used to it. It's not like _I'm _going to have a girlfriend anytime soon. It's ridiculous that Rose hasn't spoken to me in months and is mad at me for something that isn't in any way me fault – but which I've apologised for a thousand times anyway – and I still can't even _consider_ going out with another girl. I guess I'm just a complete idiot.

I'm just glad I don't play Quidditch. It annoys me enough that a couple of the guys in my dorm make such a noise when they have to get up at five every morning for Quidditch practice, never mind actually having to _be_ one of those guys. I think I'd probably collapse from sheer exhaustion. I might do that anyway.

Well, this letter has just been one long moan, and I apologise sincerely for that. I promise I won't write again until I have at least _one_ piece of good news to relate. So don't expect a letter for a _very _long time.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorp,

I know you must be really, really angry with me right now, and I'd probably deserve it of you just threw this letter away right now, but please, please, _please_ just hear what I have to say.

Firstly, I'm _so _sorry. I've been an absolute bitch to you lately, and the whole time you were just trying to look out for me. You're a brilliant friend, and I'm an awful one.

Secondly, you were right. About everything. Joseph _was_ just going out with me for a dare, he _was_ cheating on me like he has on every other girl he's ever gone out with, and I _was_ just going out with him to get back at my dad. Not that I'll be apologising to _Dad_ anytime soon. I'm still _furious _with _him_. How _dare_ he try and run my life?

But that's not the point. The point is that I feel awful about how angry I got with you, and about ignoring you and Al for months. You're the best friends I could ever ask for and I'm _really_ sorry.

Forgive me?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Of course I forgive you. You were just pissed off at your dad and you felt like we were trying to control you, like he does, and that's understandable. I'm sure Al feels the same.

More to the point, are you okay? You know Flint doesn't deserve you, right? And he _definitely_ doesn't deserve you wasting time crying over him. However, if you wanted me to talk to James, I'm sure he could arrange that Flint doesn't mess with the Weasleys again in a hurry. I'm not very good at the whole revenge thing, but your cousins could probably manage something?

Scorp

P.S. Could you help me with that Potions essay tomorrow morning?

* * *

Scorp,

Actually, I apologised to Al and he's still pretty annoyed with me. Which is fair enough, I suppose. I'm not too bothered to be honest. As long as _we're _back on speaking terms, Al can take as long as he likes. He'll get over it eventually. He's forgiven me for worse stuff; it just takes him a while.

Nah, don't bother talking to James. I guess he'll find out soon enough, and he probably _will _do something stupid like getting in a big fight to defend my honour or whatever, but I'm not really that angry with Flint, to be honest. I never actually _liked_ him, and if you think about it, I was using him as much as he was using me.

Of course I'll help you with the Potions homework, but only because I still feel bad about ignoring you, and only if you promise _not _to leave it this late in future.

I've just realised that it's 2am, and we have to get up pretty early if we want to finish that essay in time. I've missed this, though. Our conversations really late at night. I've missed _you_.

Rose

* * *

Yeah, I've missed you too, Rose

Goodnight

Scorp

* * *

Goodnight.

* * *

Dear Grandma,

Forget everything I said about not getting enough sleep. Who needs sleep? It's two in the morning and I haven't slept properly in months but I have never felt less tired.

Yeah, I know I sent my last letter a couple of hours ago, but I promised I would write when I had better news, and it turned out that didn't take as long as I expected.

Rose and I made up! Flint was cheating on her, which I suppose I shouldn't be so happy about, but I am! It's not like she's really very upset or anything.

She wrote me a letter apologising, and obviously I forgave her instantly. I'm sure I _should_ be at least a tiny bit angry with her, but I don't think I'm really capable of being angry with Rose. And I know there's a risk she'll start taking me for granted or whatever if I never stay angry with her for anything, but I can't help that. I'm just too pleased that we're friends again to bother staying mad at her.

I have no idea how I'm going to get to sleep now, but I suppose I have to. I'm going to have to get up pretty early tomorrow so Rose can help me write my essay. And I actually have a chance of passing Potions now, so I'd better make an effort to make it a reasonably good essay.

Scorpius

* * *

Hermione,

I'm free on Wednesday, if you still want to meet up for lunch. Shall we say one o'clock at that lovely little café that just opened up on Diagon Alley?

I know exactly how you feel. Ron's a nightmare when he gets in a mood about something. But I suppose you know that better than anyone. At least you _chose _to live with him. I never had any choice in the matter.

I know how Rose feels, too. It's ridiculous, how protective Ron is, and she's just trying to prove that he can't stop her from dating guys if she wants to. She'll move on from Flint eventually. Just stay out of Ron's way as much as possible until she does.

Let me know about Wednesday, and hopefully we can catch up properly then.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Wednesday sounds great. I look forward to it.

However, Ron is in a much better mood now. Flint and Rose broke up – well, he cheated on her and she dumped him, so don't be surprised if you get an owl from the school complaining about James duelling again; you know how he is when it comes to guys cheating on Rose, or any of his cousins. Anyway, Rose hasn't _actually_ apologised, and neither has Ron, but she addressed her last owl to both of us, rather than just to me, and he wrote back telling her that she has his permission to go out with someone more suitable, provided he's a Gryffindor and Al approves of him. Which, coming from Ron, is _practically_ an apology. Not that Rose cares whether she has his permission, but she didn't argue about it any more, so the two of them are on speaking terms again.

See you soon,

Hermione


	19. Ethan McLaggen

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews after the last chapter - your support means so much to me! Not sure if I wrote Ron right in this one, I haven't really had him in it for a while. Let me know if I did, and what you thought of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and this goes for the rest of the story because I'm getting pretty sick of writing these.**

Ethan McLaggen

Mum and Dad,

I'm so, so, _so_ sorry I haven't written for absolutely ages! I can't _believe_ how stressful the last six months have been; I've never been more glad to reach the Christmas holidays! Not that the teachers are letting us relax over the holidays. I have the biggest pile of homework I think I've ever had over a holiday, but I've decided to rest for a few days before I try and tackle that. At least until the Yule Ball is over, anyway, and probably not until after Christmas Day. And mum, I know I shouldn't put homework off like this, but right now I don't really care. I don't think I would even mind if I got rubbish grades, as long as I get a few days to relax right now. Besides, Scorp is going to help me with my Herbology, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures homework if I help him with his Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Astronomy. And Al will need help with everything, except Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course, and will probably leave _all_ his homework until the night before we go back.

Well, apart from the ridiculous amount of homework and studying we have to do, the last term has been pretty great. I don't know if I told you about the fight I had with Al and Scorp – we didn't talk for months, and it was absolutely horrible – but we've made up now, which has made everything a lot easier. I don't know _what_ I'd do if I didn't have Scorp to tell me to calm down whenever I start getting overly stressed, or to help me with my homework when I'm freaking out about getting it all done in time. He always seems so relaxed all the time, as though none of this really matters very much in the long term, and I guess it rubs off a bit on me when I'm around him. Al's generally quite relaxed too, but in a different way. His way just annoys me. I mean, how can he _possibly_ expect to do well if he just sits around with James and Cameron and Fred, talking about Quidditch and planning practical jokes? And I know _they_ did well, but I don't think Al's really like that. Not that he's not _clever_, but he doesn't seem to just breeze through things the way they do.

But enough of me ranting. The main reason this term has been so good is Ethan McLaggen. And I know you're probably getting sick of my endless stream of boyfriends, but Ethan's different. We've been going out for three and a half months now, and I really think this time the relationships going to last. I think it might have been you, Mum, who said that his dad, Cormac, was an absolute jerk, but Ethan's not like that at all. He's a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he's the best chaser on the team by a mile, but he'd never admit that. He keeps saying it's just luck that got him on the team in the first place and that he'll never make it on again next year, even though he actually scored well over half of Gryffindor's goals last match. To be honest, I think he'll probably be made captain once James leaves.

Apparently he doesn't get on very well with his dad, and I think it sounds like he's more like his mum, really. She's a muggle, so you won't have known her when you were at school, but she sounds lovely. I'd love to meet her sometime, and I'd love you to meet Ethan. I was wondering whether he could come and stay at the Burrow this summer? Then you can both see what a great guy he is.

Anyway, I've got to go, but let me know what you think about Ethan coming to stay.

Love, Rose

* * *

Ginny,

I need your advice. Rose has another boyfriend. Of course, that in itself is hardly surprising, but this time it seems a little different. He sounds sweet and modest and absolutely right for her, and she seems to really like him. She also seems to think that this time it's more permanent. She's even gone as far as asking if he can come and stay at the Burrow for a while this summer, meaning she clearly thinks they'll still be together in six months time, which would be a record for Rose.

However, that was what I wanted to ask your advice about? Would it seem a little inappropriate at fifteen – sixteen by then, I suppose – for her to have her boyfriend staying in the same house. Ron certainly sees it that way, but I'm not sure whether he's just overreacting. After all, it's not like they'll be sharing a room, and there'll be lots and lots of other people in the house. But it just seems a little odd.

And also, for the boy's sake, would it be cruel to let him come? Introducing him to the entire family at once, and particularly to Ron, might be a little overwhelming. He knows some of the family from school, obviously, but the Burrow is a different story altogether, and Ron is about a million times more protective than any of Rose's cousins will ever be. The poor boy would be subjected to constant interrogation from the moment he set foot in the house.

Please write back soon, and help me figure out what to do. I don't want to disappoint Rose, or discourage her first serious relationship, but I don't know what to do!

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Yeah, that's quite a problem you've got there, and I'm sure Ron's being no help whatsoever.

In terms of whether or not it's appropriate, I'd say it's probably okay. I remember you and Harry used to come and stay at the Burrow all the time, before you were dating Ron and I was dating Harry of course, but I don't think the situation's really very different. Perhaps you should think about how you would react if it were just a friend she was inviting to stay. For example, if she wanted Scorpius to come and stay at the Burrow, would you let him?

Ron is more of a problem, but if the guy really likes Rose then he's going to have to face Ron at some point, as well as the rest of the family. It's not going to get any easier the longer it's put off.

In my opinion, you should wait and see if they are still going out by summer. If they are, then they probably really do like each other and it's probably worth having him stay, provided Rose makes it very clear to him what he's letting himself in for. And if they're not, then it's not a problem at all.

Has that helped?

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Yeah I guess it has helped a bit. I suppose what you said about me and Harry going to the Burrow makes sense, though I'm not sure Ron will see it that way. And as for whether or not I would let Scorpius come, that's a lot more complicated than simply having a friend over. Ron still doesn't like them being friends very much, and all the bad history between our families would make it pretty awkward. Half the family would treat him like they'd treat Draco Malfoy, were he to walk into the Burrow. However, I understand the point you're trying to make and, hypothetically, no I wouldn't have a problem with Scorpius visiting, so maybe I should just treat Ethan the same way.

Do you think it would be possible for Harry to have a chat with Ron, or write him a letter or something, and convince him that Ethan coming wouldn't be such a bad thing? I've been trying to talk him round to the idea for the last hour, and we're not getting anywhere, but sometimes Harry can get through to him even when I can't.

Thanks a lot,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Harry says he'd be willing to try, even though he thinks you probably have a lot more influence over Ron than you do. Would you like to come and spend Christmas Day with us – it's always very quiet when the kids don't come home – and hopefully they'll get an opportunity to discuss it then? I know Ron's always in a better mood on Christmas Day, especially once he's had a lot to eat!

Hope to see you then,

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

That would be wonderful. I feel like I haven't seen you and Harry in ages. Didn't you say you've had your living room redecorated since we were last there? I'd love to see it.

Shall we come over around ten?

Hermione

* * *

Rosie,

Quit getting so stressed! They're only exams, and it sounds like Al's got the right idea. With brains like yours you'll be fine anyway. Make sure you help Al out as much as possible; I know from experience how great it is to have a clever friend. But try not to nag him so much.

Now, I thought I told you to _beat_ Scorpius Malfoy in every test, not help him with his homework! Just kidding. Well I'm not, but your mum read that sentence over my shoulder and told me to take that back. She says to tell you we'll be proud of you no matter what grades you get, and that you don't need to worry about beating anyone else, as long as you do the best you can. Ignore her, though. She'd have freaked out if she hadn't beaten absolutely everyone in _her_ OWLs.

Enough about exams. How's everything else going? Al still putting that invisibility cloak to good use? And I haven't heard much about James, Cameron and Fred recently. Are they still causing havoc and driving the teachers mad? I really hope so. Every generation of Hogwarts students needs its troublemakers. You'd be very bored without them.

Glad to hear you're sticking to the same guy for a little while, and that he's better than that Flint guy. Your mum and your Uncle Harry have convinced me to let him stay for the summer, if the two of you are still together by then. But there are some conditions. The two of you are _not_ to sneak off alone together, you are to be accompanied by Al or one of your other cousins at all times, and there is to be no snogging while he is staying. Remember, just because you have my permission for just now doesn't mean I can't withdraw it.

Hope you had a good Christmas, and aren't getting too bogged down with schoolwork.

Love, Dad

* * *

Dear Grandma,

How was your Christmas? Mine was great. We had a massive snowball fight in the grounds on Christmas Day, all the Weasleys and all my friends from Hufflepuff, as well as some of our friends from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. We were going to make it all the houses against each other, but there were less Slytherins and Ravenclaws, so it ended up being Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw against Gryffindor and Slytherin, which made the numbers fairly even, but still wasn't really very equal because Slytherins and Gryffindors are a lot more competitive than Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and a lot more willing to use dirty tactics to win. Basically we got absolutely thrashed, though I like to think my dorm mates and me put up a pretty good fight.

We're back to classes now, and back to endless piles of homework and studying, but I've got it a lot more under control than I did before. Rose and I help each other out a lot, and Al helps us with Defence Against the Dark Arts, which we're both rubbish at. This side of Christmas the exams feel a lot closer, but I'm trying not to worry too much. Professor Longbottom says I'm doing so well in Herbology I could quite easily be sitting my NEWT this year instead of my OWL – which is clearly an exaggeration, but is pretty flattering nonetheless – and I'm doing fairly well in Charms and Muggle Studies, which are the other two subjects I definitely want to carry on with next year. Other than that, I guess I'll just see how the exams go and decide from there.

Of course, we all went to the Yule Ball again this year, but I enjoyed it a little more than last year. Rose went with her new boyfriend, Ethan McLaggen, and they looked perfect together, and Al has got back together with one of his ex-girlfriends, Carmen Thomas. Apparently breaking up was a mistake, and they're actually perfect for one another. Having seen how little either of them got upset after the first break-up, I somehow doubt that, but I suppose anything's possible.

Anyway, I finally agreed to let Al set me up with Carmen's sister, Daphne, who's apparently had a crush on me for ages, and we went to the Yule Ball together, though it was mainly because I couldn't stand the thought of spending the whole evening watching Rose dance with other guys. As it was, Daphne and I had a wonderful time. She's really sweet and funny, and she's a great dancer. We're going to Hogsmeade together next time there's a Hogsmeade weekend and, although we've never officially said so, everyone sort of takes it for granted that we're dating. I don't really mind. She's not Rose, obviously, but she's very pretty and kind and fun, and we get on really well. I just feel a little guilty, because I sort of feel like I'm leading her on. I know I'll never like her any more than I like my friends, and I know our relationship will never be any more serious than the two of us having fun. Do you think it's wrong of me to do this at all? I know I'm probably only using her to get Rose to notice me as a guy and not just her best friend. Not that it's working. She's too besotted with Ethan to notice anyone as anything. On the plus side, however, no one thinks I'm gay anymore.

Oh, and Ethan's probably going to stay at the Burrow this summer for a couple of weeks. I shouldn't be so annoyed, because I _know_ it's not Rose's fault that I can't stay there. It just seems so unfair that I've been friends with her and Al for years and _still _wouldn't be accepted by most of her family, and yet Ethan dates her for a couple of months and is invited back immediately.

But I shouldn't be moaning. Most of the wizarding community – particularly the Weasleys – may not like me very much, but I have loads and loads of friends here at Hogwarts, from all four houses, and they're the people I'm going to have to work with and live with once I leave. I'm going to have lots of opportunities in my life, and will probably be generally accepted by society, which is more than I can say for Dad.

And I'm definitely rambling now. I should really go. I'm supposed to be meeting Rose, Al, Ethan, Gemma and Daphne in the Gryffindor common room – which Professor Longbottom has given me permission to do – in ten minutes.

Scorpius


	20. OWLs

OWLs

Dear Grandma,

Five weeks until the exams and everything is completely insane. Anyone in fifth year or seventh year is in a complete state of panic about all the studying they still need to do. The teachers are absolutely piling on homework, and the common room is still full of people trying to finish it, even at three in the morning. I don't think anyone in my year gets more than four or five hours sleep a night, and the NEWT students are even worse. The lack of sleep and amount of stress everyone is under means that there are a lot more fights than usual. People get angry at the slightest thing and all the younger students have learnt to stay out of the way of anyone who looks like they're studying, and to be as quiet as possible in the common room, if they don't want to get yelled at. And this is only Hufflepuff, which is by far the most laid back and relaxed house in the school. I dread to think what the other houses must be like.

Actually, I suppose I have an idea of what the other houses are like. I've been into the Gryffindor common room a bit, and it's completely mad. It's not like it takes much for a Gryffindor to get angry, even at the best of times, so right now they're constantly yelling at each other. James, Cameron and Fred don't help by setting off fireworks every two minutes, or showing off all the latest products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They did their OWLs last year and don't have NEWTs until next year, so they're doing their best to drive everyone mad, and succeeding brilliantly. I think they must have been yelled at by every fifth or seventh year in Gryffindor by now, but it doesn't seem to bother them. I hate going in there, but _somebody_ has to be there to calm down Rose.

Rose has got to be one of the most stressed right now. She's under so much pressure, because her mum did so brilliantly in her OWLs. I don't think Rose will do as well as her mum did, and she doesn't really expect to, but she's terrified she's going to fail everything and disappoint everyone. Not that that's going to happen either. Personally, I think she'll do brilliantly in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, Astronomy and Transfiguration (maybe even outstanding) and reasonably well in most of the others. I really doubt she'll fail anything. But it's Rose, and she always gets far too stressed, and when she gets stressed she gets very irritable. Al avoids her completely at the moment, as he does before any major exam or test, and Ethan has been doing the same ever since the two of them had a massive fight and I advised him to just wait until the exams are over to try and talk to her again. It's not like Rose is _actually_ mad a him – she fights with everyone before exams – but if he tries to make up with her now then she will just get even more angry and they will end up breaking up for good, which I wouldn't normally mind, but the two of them are so perfect for each other that it would be awful for it to end just because Rose is a bit stressed. I think, after all those idiots she dated, she may finally have found the right guy. Ethan makes her so happy, when she's not freaking out about her OWLs that is.

Anyway, all of this means that Rose and I spend a lot of time together at the moment. It's great because it means we get loads of studying and stuff done, and can help each other out a lot, because all the subjects I struggle with she's really good at, and vice versa. We may both fail Defence Against the Dark Arts, what with Al not being around to help us, but neither of us is really very worried about that.

The only problem is that Daphne doesn't like me spending so much time with Rose and so little with her. She and Rose normally get on very well but, like anyone else with any sense, she's been avoiding Rose at the moment, so it's not like all three of us can hang out together. Oh well. Once the exams are over everything will go back to normal, with the six of us either hanging out together or in our couples.

What I said earlier, about Ethan being the right guy for Rose, I really believe that, and I think she does too. She may be a bit pissed off at him at the moment, but that's the only time I've ever seen the two of them fight, which is pretty impressive considering how much she used to fight with the rest of her boyfriends, even _before_ breaking up with them. But it's okay, because I'm beginning to get over her. Daphne's amazing, and I'm starting to think that maybe there could be something more serious between the two of us after all. And Al's still going out with Carmen, which is a bit of a record for him I think. Wouldn't it be great if all three of us have finally found the right person? I know we're only fifteen, but I think that maybe we have.

Got to go – I really should get some sleep.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

I wonder whether Rose has considered the idea that the right guy for her may not be the one she only fights with when she's really stressed, but instead the one who she never fights with at all, even before the most important exams of her life so far. And whether you have ever thought that maybe the girl you're meant to be with is the one who is mentioned in every single one of your letters, and has at least one full paragraph to herself, rather than the one you squeeze in right at the end, and only because it links in to your previous paragraph about Rose. But far be it for me to interfere.

Anyway, good luck with your OWLs. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully, but I'll be proud of you no matter what happens.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Albus,

Good luck with your OWLs – we'll both be thinking of you!

Love, Mum and Dad

P.S. Tell Rose and Scorpius good luck from us

* * *

Rose,

I'm sure you'll do wonderfully in your OWLs, but just remember that we're proud of you no matter what, and try not to get too stressed. Good luck, darling!

With love,

Mum and Dad

* * *

Scorpius,

We can't wait to see you when you come home for summer. Good luck with your exams.

Mum and Dad

* * *

Rose and Albus,

Good luck with your OWLs – fingers crossed for brilliant results!

Love,

Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur

* * *

Scorp,

How are your holidays going? I'm at the Burrow, but it's so much better than last year because Ethan's here, and Dad seems to really like him. Well, when I say he really likes him, I mean he hasn't punched him yet, which is always a good sign, and that he's given us his "permission" to be together. As if that makes any difference! But I'm glad that Dad and I are talking again – last summer was horrible.

The one thing that ruins this summer a little is that the results are coming soon, and I'm terrified. I'm _sure_ I've failed Charms. I want to check what the answers to some of the questions are now that I've got my textbook, but I forgot to take the question paper out of the exam hall with me, so I can't. Al's getting absolutely sick of me constantly interrogating him about what he wrote for certain questions, and whether he thinks a page is enough to write for a five-mark question, but I think Ethan's just so relieved that I've stopped yelling at people that he puts up with it. Though I've noticed he does drag me off to play Quidditch a lot, probably because he knows I can't talk so much when I'm on a broom and whizzing around all over the place, trying not to drop the Quaffle too often.

Oh well, got to go, the others want to play Quidditch again, and if I don't hurry they'll all have picked their positions and I'll be stuck playing Beater. Again.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Quidditch? But you _hate _Quidditch! Why is Ethan making you play _that_? I don't think I've ever heard you talk about playing Quidditch with your cousins before.

In answer to your worries, yes a page is _definitely _enough for a five-mark question, and I figured you would want to see the question papers, and that you would have been too stressed to remember yourself, so I took them all out of the exam with me. I've enclosed the Charms one, and written on what _I_ think the answers are beside each question, and if you want any of the others then I can send them to you too. I decided not to send them all at once, because I thought the poor owl might collapse from the weight if I did.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

You're an absolute lifesaver! What would I do without you? I've checked all the Charms questions and I think I may have done alright, though definitely not as well as you. But you've always been good at Charms. Could you send me the Transfiguration paper, and the Astronomy one? I don't even want to _see_ the Defence Against the Dark Arts paper – I know for a fact that I've failed that one – and I've got all the rest.

Quidditch isn't so bad. It can be quite fun sometimes, and I think I've always been a little biased because – Actually, who am I kidding? I can't _stand_ Quidditch. I used to play it a bit before I started Hogwarts, because that's what everyone did, but I've always hated it really, as you know perfectly well. But I've never told Ethan that, and he seemed so excited about having a game with the whole Potter-Weasley family that I just couldn't disappoint him. I could have just sat and watched, obviously, but then I know he'd have felt bad and ended up not playing for my sake, and I couldn't do that to him. So I decided one game wouldn't kill me, but since then it's just been one game after another and I think I'm going mad. But it's still a better summer than last, and it _can _be fun sometimes as long as I'm not a Beater – those Bludgers are _really_ scary – so I shouldn't complain. Ethan puts up with my whole mad family for my sake; the least I can do is put up with the occasional game of Quidditch for his.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Okay, but don't let Ethan's love of Quidditch ruin your whole holiday. If it gets too much for you then just tell him that, and if he really cares about you then he'll respect you for sticking up for yourself.

I've put in the two papers you wanted. Do you think the answer I've written beside Question Seven on the Transfiguration paper is okay? I think it's basically what I wrote in the exam, and I'm not sure if I put in enough detail.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

It's okay, I've found a new way of avoiding Quidditch matches. Your letter arrived last night, but I didn't get a chance to reply then, so I've told them all I need to reply now, and that they can just go and play Quidditch without me. Maybe I should just write to you every time they want me to play Quidditch, as long as you don't mind my long, rambling letters. Though they might get a bit suspicious if I do that _every _time, so I'll have to think of some other excuses too.

Yeah, I think your answer to Question Seven is fine, though you could probably have added a little more about the restrictions on becoming an Animagus. But apart from that it's all great.

Uncle Harry's birthday was last week, so we all had a massive party. And when I say massive, I don't mean what most people would class as massive, I mean Weasley-family massive. Every single relative was there, as well as loads of my parents' friends from school, and a bunch of Uncle Harry's colleagues from work. The house was so packed that a lot of people had to bring tents and sleep outside. Fortunately, this put a stop to the Quidditch games for a few days as the tents were pitched where we normally play, and Grandma Molly forbade it in case we dropped the Quaffle on one of the tents or, worse, the Bludgers got loose. The party was great. Lots of Uncle Harry's school friends have their own kids now, some of whom go to school with us, so there were plenty of people to chat to. I wish your dad had been friends with Uncle Harry, back when they were at school, so that you could have been there too. You'd have loved it. James, Cameron and Fred helped Uncle George set off this massive fireworks display at the end, and it was absolutely stunning. I'm not sure why we made such a fuss of this birthday in particular – it's only his 42nd or something like that, so not really a particularly special age – but I'm not complaining. Personally I think Grandma Molly just felt like throwing a party. She does that sometimes, and normally uses Uncle Harry's birthday as an excuse because it's in the summer holidays so we can all go. I hope she has another one next year.

Oh, I can see the others coming in for lunch now, so I can stop writing. I'm going to be subjected to a moment-by-moment account of the match now, but at least then I can just switch off and pretend to pay attention while actually thinking about something else. If I do that _during_ a match I tend to drop something or get hit by a Bludger, which I now know, from experience, is very painful and something you should avoid doing if at all possible.

I think the results are supposed to arrive some time in the next few days. Good luck with getting them, if I don't write again before that. I'm sure we've both done great. Well, I'm not sure at all, but I hope we have, and I suppose that will have to do for just now.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Good luck to you too, not that you need it at all. Neither of us needs it, or at least that's what I'm going to keep telling exams. We're going to open our results to discover that we've done brilliantly, and so are Al and Ethan and Carmen and Daphne, and all the rest of our friends.

Good luck!

Scorp

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) _

_ Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY HAS ACHIEVED:_

_ Astronomy: A_

_ Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_ Charms: O_

_ Defence Against the Dark Arts: A_

_ Herbology: O_

_ History of Magic: E_

_ Muggle Studies: O_

_ Potions: E_

_ Transfiguration: E_

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_ Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_ Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_ROSE WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:_

_ Arithmancy: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: A_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: O_

_Potions: O_

_Study of Ancient Runes: O _

_Transfiguration: O_

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_ Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_ Astronomy: A_

_ Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_ Charms: E_

_ Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_ Herbology: E_

_ History of Magic: A_

_ Potions: O_

_ Study of Ancient Runes: A_

_ Transfiguration: E_

* * *

Scorp,

I passed everything! And so did Al! I've photocopied my results for you and enclosed them (Grandpa Arthur managed to get hold of a muggle photocopier and alter it a little bit so it's _much _more efficient) as well as Al's. Six Os! I can't _believe _I got six Os! And I actually passed Defence Against the Dark Arts, which I'm sure is only thanks to Al helping me so much. Not as brilliant results as my mum, but I never expected that. I'm not as clever as her, and I've always known that. I guess I'm a bit of a mix between my mum and my dad. I did better than I expected, anyway, and I'm pleased about that. Ethan's gone home now, but I can't wait to write and tell him my results, and find out what he got.

Anyway, write back _immediately_ and let me know how you did. Now that I know Al and I have done fine, I won't rest until I know that you have too.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

There's actually a spell that does the equivalent of photocopying: taking the words on one bit of parchment and copying them onto another. I've enclosed a copy of my results, in the hope that you will be able to relax now.

Congratulations on your results! You did brilliantly! I know how worried you were before that Transfiguration exam, but I _told_ you you'd be fine if you just stayed calm.

Mum and Dad are really proud of me. I was worried they might be a bit upset that all my 'Outstanding's were in subjects neither of them ever really liked that much, and that a lot of people see as less useful, but they didn't seem to mind. I think Dad may have been a little disappointed that I didn't get an O in Potions like he did, but apart from that they seemed really pleased. And I'll probably carry on with Potions for NEWTs, so it's not like I've let him down completely when it comes to that.

I've got you to thank for the fact that I got even an E in Potions, actually. I remember back in First Year I didn't think I would even pass my end-of-term exam in Potions, never mind getting Exceeds Expectations in my OWL! That was the main reason the two of us started hanging out more often, from what I remember. Funny how the best friendships can start for the shallowest reasons. Can you imagine if I'd never struggled with Potions, and had never asked Al if he could ask you to help me with it, and we'd never ended up friends? I'd have missed out on one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

Sorry, having a stupid sentimental moment. You and Al are the best friends in the world, though. I don't know what I'd do without the two of you.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Glad to hear I'm of more value to you now than just a good Potions mark! And don't apologise. I know exactly what you mean. It's hard to imagine not having you and Al as best friends. You're the two most important people in my life, and I'd never have coped with this last year without you.

Congratulations! Your results are great, and you really deserve them. You've put in so much work over the last year, and every year since starting Hogwarts. So all three of us have passed everything, and we're NEWT students now! Can you believe it?

Rose


	21. Looking Ahead

**A/N: I didn't quite realise how long this chapter was until I'd finished writing it, and it wouldn't split in half very well, so you're getting a very, very long chapter this time.**

**Unfortunately, school starts again tomorrow :( so don't expect updates quite so often.**

Looking Ahead

Scorpius,

I heard from your father that your exam results were brilliant. Congratulations. After all the work you put in, you certainly deserve them. Did your friends achieve the results they wanted?

You must be back at school by now. How are you enjoying being a NEWT student? I remember finding it very strange at first; dropping subjects I had done since first year. Talking of subjects, what did you decide to continue with in the end? I'm sure that with your grades you can't have had much trouble being allowed to do whatever you liked.

I'm sorry your Grandad and I didn't make it over to visit you this summer. Grandad has been very ill lately and couldn't travel, and I wouldn't have felt comfortable leaving him alone, even with the house elves there to take care of him. The house elves have never liked him very much, is spite of us quite willingly implementing Mrs Weasley's proposals of holidays, sick pay etc. for house elves. I suppose he was quite cruel to one of our house elves, Dobby, in the past.

Anyway, I'm sure Grandad will be fine, but until he recovers I am going to be staying at home a considerable amount, so please write as often as possible. Hearing about all the things that are happening at Hogwarts is always very entertaining, and I often read parts of your letters to your Grandad, though nothing concerning Rose or Albus as I'm afraid he wouldn't particularly approve of them. But I think it really cheers him up to hear about how you are getting on at Hogwarts. It makes him feel a little more involved in the real world again, though he has convinced himself that you are in Slytherin, and is always asking how Professor Snape is getting on nowadays. You know what he's like; you saw a little of it when you came to visit last summer. He's grown steadily worse, however. Ranting about Professor Dumbledore, and how he won't have his son taught by some useless muggle-lover. I think he may still think the letters are from your father.

But I'm sure you don't wish to hear about all of this. You're young, and you must have far more interesting and exciting things to do than listen to me ramble about an old, confused man who's still stuck in the past because he can't accept that the world has moved on without him.

Write back soon, Scorpius, and bring a little laughter to this gloomy old house.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Dear Grandma,

Yeah, Al and Rose both got great results. Rose was absolutely thrilled, but Al didn't seem quite so bothered. He doesn't tend to worry about academic stuff as much as Rose and I do.

This year I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Muggle Studies, Potions and Transfiguration. I wasn't planning to continue with Potions, but I got a good enough grade and I know Dad wants me to, so I thought I might as well. And besides, it keeps my options open. I still have no idea what I want to do after Hogwarts. We had a meeting with our head of house last year to discuss it, but that didn't help at all. I suppose I could do something to do with muggle relations. I think that would be quite interesting, and it would be fascinating to actually get to work with muggles and see how they live for myself, rather than just studying it in class. I think witches and wizards should get more opportunities to mingle with muggles, actually, and to be more comfortable living in the muggle world. I was talking to Professor Longbottom the other day and apparently the Ministry are considering bringing in a programme to educate people about muggles, and to promote relations between the muggle and wizarding world. Wouldn't it be great if they went ahead with it, and I could be involved with that?

I suppose that wasn't exactly a very good paragraph for you to share with Grandad, so perhaps I should tell you more about something else instead. Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw last week. Ethan was playing, obviously, so Rose had to go and watch, and I went along to keep her company. Unfortunately, we ended up chatting the whole way through it and missed most of what happened, so Al had to fill us in on all the important stuff really quickly so that we could actually take part in the conversation once Ethan got changed and joined us. Luckily most of the conversation consisted of Ethan and a couple of other members of the Quidditch team analysing the match in great detail, and all we had to do was nod and smile and sound impressed.

The next match is Hufflepuff against Gryffindor, which never used to be a problem when Al, Rose and I went because none of us really cared who won, but now that we hang out with Ethan and a bunch of people who are on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team it's a bit more awkward because I always feel like I should be sitting with the Hufflepuffs and supporting them. Maybe I'll just go with some of the guys from my dorm. I just hope it's a short match. I'm not sure how much Quidditch I can sit through without Al and Rose there to distract me.

James, Cameron and Fred have brought back about five hundred of those really annoying fake wands that George Weasley's shop makes after the holiday, and they've been planting them in random places around the school. They're an absolute nightmare. Some of them are just the normal ones that turn into something when you pick them up, but some of them explode in your face, or seem completely normal until you try and do a spell and then they make it backfire, or shoot out fireworks, or turn you into a chicken. Needless to say, everyone is _very _careful before picking up a wand, and most people just avoid putting their wand down at all so that they know it's definitely theirs, and not some fake one somebody has managed to swap it for. I have to admit, it's been very entertaining. It's funniest when a teacher picks one up, and you should have seen the look on Professor Zabini's face when he picked up his wand (or what he thought was his wand) and it exploded, sending fireworks flying around the classrooms, most of which landed in cauldrons and caused them to blow up. It was utter chaos, but probably one of the best Potions classes I've ever had.

Rose and Al are both still in my Potions class, as well as Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, but apart from that we have all taken different subjects this year. Al took Defence Against the Dark Arts – obviously, considering he came top of the entire year in it – and Charms, which Rose and I both gave up, and Rose Arithmancy, Astronomy and Study of Ancient Runes, which I couldn't have done because I didn't take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes for OWLs, and I only got an A in Astronomy. Not that I wanted to do any of them, but it's strange that the three of us can't really help each other so much anymore. It's nice to only be doing subjects I actually enjoy now, though. Well, except for Potions, but even that's not so bad, really.

I'd really like to see you and Grandad again at some point. If he can't travel then maybe I can come and stay with you again? Probably not at Christmas, because I love being Hogwarts for Christmas, but perhaps at Easter. Or if not then definitely next summer. That feels so far away!

How is Grandad now? Is he feeling any better?

Scorpius

* * *

Rose,

Help me, help me, help me!

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Are you okay? That sounded pretty urgent. Please don't tell me you still haven't done the Transfiguration homework! I know Al hasn't, and I know he'll end up staying up half the night doing it, but I did hope you had a little more sense. It's due tomorrow! It wouldn't hurt you two to be a little more organised sometimes. My mum says she had a homework planner when she was at school. Maybe I should get them for you and Al too. NEWTs are very important, and you won't always be able to ask me for help now that you're doing a bunch of subjects that I'm not. You really have to start taking responsibility for yourself.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Okay, please calm down. I can just imagine you pacing up and down your dormitory, muttering about boys and putting things off and not being organised.

I think I made it sound a lot more urgent than it is, so before going off on a rant, perhaps you should actually find out what it is I want help with (oh wait, it's too late, you've already given me the lecture). In fact, I did the Transfiguration homework three days ago (the day it was given out – don't think I can be much more organised than that). I've actually been attempting to start the Potions homework (not due for another five days – again, don't think I can get much more organised than that) but I really don't understand it. Can you help me? Please?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I'm sorry for overreacting and jumping to conclusions and all that, but you really should avoid being so melodramatic when you send me owls, especially when I'm already in a bad mood thanks to Al being such an idiot. And how did you know I was doing that? The pacing up and down and muttering, I mean. You know me far too well. It's a bit scary sometimes. Or maybe I just need to stop being so predictable.

Of course I'll help you with the Potions homework, though I still can't understand why you took Potions this year considering how much you've always hated it. If it's sunny again tomorrow then we could do it outside. You've got a free period before lunch tomorrow too, haven't you? How about we meet next to that beech tree by the lake, unless it's pouring with rain, in which case I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall and we can decide where to go instead (probably the library).

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, that sounds great, thanks a lot, Rose.

Goodnight.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Wait, you don't have to go to bed yet, do you? I was kind of hoping we could chat for a bit. It's only eleven.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, we can chat for a bit if you like. I wasn't planning to actually go to bed yet; the other guys are having a game of Exploding Snap and I figured I'd join in. But I can write letters at the same time. What do you want to chat about?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I don't know, I just feel like we don't talk as much as we used to, and it's always about homework, or it's part of a group conversation with Ethan and Daphne and the others. Which is fine, but I miss the conversations we used to have. Especially this year.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, I miss that too. Maybe we should agree to meet up every so often and hang out, just the two of us. Actually, I think it's only us who have that free period tomorrow; everyone else has Charms. So we could make it a habit to always meet up during that free period, and we can study together and do homework and chat.

Why this year in particular?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, that would be good.

I don't know, this year just feels so different. It's not that long now before we leave Hogwarts, and it's like I've suddenly realised that I'm going to have a whole life after Hogwarts. I mean, obviously I've always known Hogwarts couldn't go on forever, but back when we started it felt like it would. Or at least, the end of seventh year felt so far away that it wasn't worth worrying about. But now we're doing NEWTs, and in less than two years we have to leave school and get jobs and become adults. Don't you think that's a bit scary?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, I know what you mean. We're not eleven years old anymore, and sometimes I really wish we were. Back then the teachers or our parents could make all the decisions for us, and we didn't have to worry about exams and grades and careers. But at the same time, I'm excited. It'll be great to go out and become a proper part of the wizarding world, a person in my own right, rather than simply the son of Draco Malfoy.

Scorp

P.S. Sorry for the slightly singed edges of this parchment; I wasn't quite paying attention to the game because I was writing this and the Exploding Snap cards exploded in my face. I've decided it might be a better idea just to watch for just now, while I try to figure out how to regrow my eyebrows.

* * *

Scorp,

Oops, sorry for distracting you.

Yeah, I suppose I get what you mean. And I'm determined to go into a career that none of my family have ever been involved in, so I'm not being compared to anyone. In fact, I can't wait to get married so I can change my name. I'm sick of people hearing my surname and jumping to all sorts of conclusions about me. I suppose that's not really an option. You'll just have to show the world that not all Malfoys are the same. I think you've successfully convinced most of the school of that, so how hard can it be to replicate that success in real life?

I just wish I _knew_ what profession I want to go into. Certainly nothing at the Ministry. I suppose working as a journalist or something like that might be quite interesting, or perhaps as a teacher. But teaching's really hard to get a job in, what with Hogwarts being the only wizarding school in the country, and the standards being so high. So I'm not sure it's even worth trying to do that.

Now I think about it, you've never really mentioned what you want to do. What sort of job do you want?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Don't be stupid, of course it's worth it to try and become a teacher, if that's what you want to do, though I'm sure you'd make an equally good journalist. Presumably you'd want to teach Transfiguration?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, Transfiguration would be my first choice, how did you know? But I'm not sure I'd make a very good teacher. I get impatient too easily, and I don't think I explain things very well.

But you didn't answer my question. What career are you thinking about?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

How could you _possibly _think you wouldn't be a good teacher? You've been teaching me Potions since first year, and I doubt I'd even have passed my Potions exam at the end of first year without you, never mind going on to get an E in my OWL and take it for NEWT level. You're a brilliant teacher, and you explain things a lot more clearly than most of our teachers.

And as for how I knew you'd want to teach Transfiguration, are you joking? It's been your favourite subject since we started school. You've been studying NEWT spells since the beginning of fifth year, when Professor Clearwater realised you'd learnt the entire curriculum for the OWLs. What other subject would you teach? It's not like you'd ever teach Potions or anything like that. Can you imagine that? You spending every lesson teaching in that dark little dungeon? What a stupid idea! Almost as stupid as you working in an office. I suppose that would be the only problem with you teaching; the fact that you prefer to be outside rather than cooped up in some classroom. But maybe you would be allowed to teach outside in nice weather. You'd be an awesome Transfiguration teacher! I'm almost jealous of all the kids who get taught by you.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Again I'm a little scared by how well you know me. I don't think I've ever actually told anyone half of that stuff. But you are _definitely _avoiding my question now. Why don't you want to tell me what career you're interested in? I've told you mine.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Cos it's a really stupid idea and you'll just laugh. It's not like it's ever going to happen anyway, so there's no point in telling anyone.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Have you told your Grandma? I bet you have; you tell her everything. And if you've told her then you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, okay, I suppose. I want to work for the Ministry, promoting muggle culture among witches and wizards and encouraging them to coexist more peacefully and in closer contact. There's a new programme starting up to do that, and I'd really love to get involved, but it's never going to happen. Go on: laugh.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I'm not laughing at all; I think it's a brilliant idea and I think you'd be great at it. What makes you say it's never going to happen? It's not like jobs in muggle relations require brilliant grades, just qualifications in Muggle Studies, and the right personality for it. And you clearly have both. Now I think about it, it's the perfect job for you.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, maybe it's a good job for me, but it's still never going to happen. The Ministry would never hire a Malfoy, no matter how suited for the job, after all the history our family has. And my dad may be more tolerant than he used to be, but even he has a limit. He'd never allow me to get a job like that. The son of a Death Eater working to promote tolerance and peaceful cooperation between the wizarding world and muggles? Never. I may as well give up now.

Scorp

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

Don't you dare EVER say that again! Don't you DARE give up like that! Your family's past, and any twisted beliefs your dad may still hold, have no power whatsoever to influence what you decide to do with your life, and if you ever try and suggest they do again, I will come over there myself and knock some sense into you (though maybe not right now because I haven't got a clue how to get into the Hufflepuff common room). This is the perfect job for you, and you are going to fight for it, no matter what your dad or the Ministry or any other idiots may say. Promise me you'll do that, and that you won't just give up on it?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Tell you what, how about we make a deal? If you promise that you will make every effort possible to fulfil your dream of becoming a Transfiguration teacher, then I will never give up on working for the Ministry in their new muggle relations project. Do we have a deal?

Scorp

P.S. Apologise to your dorm mates for me for you chucking something very hard at the floor after you read my last letter and waking them up.

* * *

Scorp,

How did you know that I – actually, never mind. Yes, we have a deal.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Sometimes you are very predictable I'm afraid.

Just out of interest, do you and Ethan ever do this? Send each other notes at night, I mean. Because Daphne and I don't, and I was wondering if it was something just you, Al and me do. And actually Al doesn't quite so much any more. So just you and me.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

No, Ethan and I don't. I'd never even thought about it before, actually. Maybe we should. There's something about sending letters, without being able to see the other person's face, and with it being late at night, that makes you confide things you wouldn't normally, and bring up conversations you wouldn't be comfortable discussing during the day. Do you think I should try it?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

That's completely up to you. You could try sending Ethan a letter just now and see how he responds.

Scorp

* * *

Ethan,

Sorry if I've woken you, but Al says your dorm doesn't normally go to sleep until well past one o'clock. What are you up to?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

No we're not asleep, but we're thinking about it pretty soon. Except Al, who's still finishing his Transfiguration essay in the common room. Are you okay? Do you want something?

Ethan

* * *

Ethan,

No, nothing in particular, I just wanted to chat.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Okay, I suppose we could chat for a little while. I need to go to sleep fairly soon though, cos I have to get up very early for Quidditch practice. Did you want to chat about anything in particular?

Ethan

* * *

Ethan,

Nah, just about life in general I guess. What your plans for the future are, what career you're thinking about.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Wow, that's a deep conversation to have late at night. But I thought it was fairly obvious. I want to play Quidditch professionally. Though I'm not sure what team yet. The Holyhead Harpies maybe, or the Tornadoes if possible. Obviously the Tornadoes have always been my favourite, as I'm sure you know, but I have to keep my options open. What do you think?

How about you? What do you want to do?

Ethan

* * *

Ethan,

You know a lot more about Quidditch teams than I do; my advice probably won't be very helpful.

I was thinking I might quite like to be a teacher. Here at Hogwarts, I mean. And I know it's quite a hard job to get, but I think I'd enjoy it.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

A teacher? Really? I've never seen you as the teacher type. I guess I always figured you'd work at the Ministry, like loads of your family have. Maybe not as an Auror like your uncle and some of the others, but an office job or something like that.

What would you teach, if you did become a teacher? Potions would be the best option for you, surely, or Arithmancy? Or maybe Charms? I would say Defence Against the Dark Arts, but you didn't take that did you? Why didn't you take it again? I never understood that. Surely, considering who your parents are, you'd want to be good at Defence Against the Dark Arts?

Anyway, what do you think about the Quidditch teams? Which would be the best for me to try out for, once I leave school? And don't be so modest, and go on about not knowing anything about Quidditch teams. You're a Weasley! Your aunt used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, didn't she? So you must have had loads of opportunities to meet some of the Quidditch teams, and keep really up to date with the League.

Ethan

* * *

Ethan,

Sorry, I just realised how late it is. You should get some sleep so you can get up for Quidditch practice in the morning. We can chat more some other time, and maybe I could write to Aunt Ginny and ask for her opinion about the best Quidditch team to join.

Goodnight.

Rose

* * *

Scorp,

I've changed my mind. Let's just stick to it being you and me who do this, not Ethan. Though you could try with Daphne I suppose. Except that she goes to sleep at about ten o'clock, and doesn't like being woken up unless it's an absolute emergency. So maybe not.

Night, Scorp.

Rose

* * *

Yeah, maybe you're right. Goodnight, Rose

* * *

Scorpius,

Thank you for your last letter. I laughed so hard at your stories about the fake wands, and I think your Grandad enjoyed it too. He certainly seemed a lot more cheerful than usual for the rest of that day, and I think he was actually aware of who the letter was from, too.

It would be wonderful if you came to visit at some point. I think Grandad would really like that. A healer from St. Mungo's came to visit, and says he is probably not going to get any better now. From now on his condition will only deteriorate, though he may live for another few years still. But they can't make any promises, so you should probably make the most of any opportunity to spend time with him before … well, you know.

I really don't know what I'm going to do without him, Scorpius. I know I've had to spend the last few years caring for him, but before that it was always _him_ who kept _me_ strong. We've been through so much together, and so many times I've thought I was going to lose him, but I've never considered how I would cope if I actually did. He's done some awful things in the past, but I've always loved him. He often seems like a cruel person, but there's a gentler side to him, a side capable of incredible love. Your dad was the same, but in his case once Astoria discovered it she brought it out into the open so everyone could see it. It just took the right woman for him to discover what a wonderful person he really is deep down. Perhaps all Malfoy men are like that. Except you, of course. It would be finding a _cruel_ side to you that would be difficult, not a gentle side.

Oh, look at me, rambling away. I know you often use me like a diary, confiding things in me, and I love that, but I really must try not to do the same. You're sixteen; I'm sure you don't want to hear my strange, miserable thoughts and reflections on life. Ignore that last paragraph if you like, and I'll try to behave more like your grandma from now on.

That's a wonderful idea, getting involved with improving muggle relations. The Malfoy family could do with proving that we're not all prejudiced, stuck-up, pureblood fanatics, and you're the perfect person to do that. Don't do it for that reason, though. Do it for yourself, and nobody else.

Do write again soon; the manor feels that little bit less gloomy when a letter from you arrives.

Lots of Love,

Grandma


	22. Christmas Confessions

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is just a bit of a filler really, but I quite enjoyed writing it. It may be a little while before I update now because the next two or three chapters are very important and I want to make sure I do them absolutely right. Enjoy!**

Christmas Confessions

Mum,

Wow, almost Christmas again. The last year's gone so fast. I can't believe we're half way through sixth year already. Only another year and a half and then we'll be doing our NEWTs and finishing school. I have to admit, I'm pretty terrified. I don't feel at all ready to go out into the real world. I'm sure it's nothing like Hogwarts, and I don't feel like an adult at all yet, despite my seventeenth birthday being fairly soon now. I suppose it wasn't really the same for you, what with worrying about saving the wizarding world and all that when you were in sixth and seventh year. In fact, I don't know how you and Dad and Uncle Harry did all that amazing stuff when you were only seventeen. I barely feel old enough to cope with writing myself revision plans and figuring out possible career options, never mind evading an evil dark lord and searching for Horcruxes. How on earth did you do it?

Anyway, the real reason I wrote to you, rather than to Dad, was because I want to ask you about something. You and Dad started going out when you were seventeen, right? Did you know straight away that he was the guy you would end up spending the rest of your life with? How do you know when you find the right guy? Because Ethan and I have been together for over a year (isn't that brilliant? I would _never_ have guessed a year ago that in a year's time we'd still be going out. And Al and Scorp are still with Daphne and Carmen, so we're all doing pretty well in our relationships right now) and this feels very different from any relationship I've been in before. They were all great – and I enjoyed every single moment of all of them – but this isn't the same. With Ethan I actually dream about the future a little, and what it might be like if I spent it with him. I imagine what our wedding would be like, and what sort of house we'd live in, and how many kids we'd have. Do you think that means he's the right guy? Or at least that this is a more serious relationship than the rest? When did you know with Dad?

Say hi to Dad for me. Oh, and Hugo sends his love. Not that he said it in those precise words (you know fourteen-year-old boys) but it's _probably_ what he meant.

Love, Rose

* * *

Rose,

Time does fly by so quickly. It seems like only days ago I received your very first letter, just after James flew the Hogwarts Express into the Whomping Willow, telling me all about your Sorting, and about your first impression of Scorpius, who of course has gone on to become your best friend. And now you're in sixth year. I remember my sixth year. Not one of the best years of my life, I have to admit.

You're right that finishing school wasn't quite the same for me, or any of my classmates, as it is for you. Exams and careers don't seem quite so important when there's a high chance you won't live to sit the exams, or choose a career. And I think that did force us to grow up a little faster than we otherwise would have. But it didn't feel like that at the time. I didn't _feel_ grown up. I was just a scared seventeen-year-old who was doing her best to do what needed to be done, and I think anyone would have done the same. If you _have_ to cope, you do. And it will be the same when you leave school. It's only once you're forced to cope with something you never thought you would be strong enough for that you realise that the strength has always been there inside you; it just doesn't become apparent until you really need it.

As for the relationship between your dad and I, that was also affected by the War. Living in a tent for months on end, living off very little food and seeming to achieve nothing can make things rather tense. I suppose our relationship officially began after our first kiss (right in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, in case you were interested) but I think I knew long before that how I felt about him, if only subconsciously. Even when I was dating Viktor Krum, and then when he was dating some girl called Lavender Brown, I knew – if not consciously then somewhere deeper – that those relationships wouldn't last. When did I know, was what you asked, and I would have to say that I knew from the moment he stepped in to defend me the first time somebody called me a "Mudblood" (that didn't go quite as he planned, but that's a story for another time). I was only twelve, so I didn't really realise at the time, but I think that was probably the moment I fell in love with him. I didn't _know _I was in love with him until fourth year, though. And I didn't know quite how much love could hurt until sixth.

But it's you and Ethan who are important right now, not Dad and I. And I think in your case it's a little harder to tell, probably because you haven't known one another quite so long. I don't remember thinking there was anything particularly special between you when he came to stay for the summer, but a lot of time's passed since then, and I've certainly got the impression from your letters that you like him a lot. But ultimately it's not about what I think. Deep down inside you, you know who the perfect guy for you is. It's not something you should have to think about logically. You should just know.

Has any of that helped at all, or have I just rambled for several paragraphs for no reason whatsoever? Try not to overthink it, or to worry too much, though I know worrying about things is a trait you inherited from me. What's meant to be will be, and in my experience worrying doesn't really help very much.

Have a great Christmas, and I hope you enjoy the Yule Ball.

Love, Mum

* * *

Scorp,

Hey, you still awake?

Al

* * *

Al,

Yeah, of course I am; I only left the Yule Ball twenty minutes ago. How come you left so early? I thought you and Carmen were planning to stay for another few hours?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I figured Carmen would probably enjoy it more if I didn't hang around with her, considering I just broke up with her. Not that she seemed very upset, but I couldn't exactly expect her to welcome my company very much. And Rose and Ethan looked a little too busy to appreciate me joining them, so I thought it might be a better idea if I just left.

Talking of going to bed early, why aren't _you _still down there? It's only eleven.

Al

* * *

Al,

Same reason as you, really. Well, I didn't break up with Daphne, but I did see her snogging some Slytherin guy, so I don't think my presence was really required.

Shame about you and Carmen, but I have to admit I'm not really surprised. This is a lot longer than you've dated someone before, and I did notice that the two of you haven't really been getting on as well as usual recently.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Daphne was _cheating_ on you? What a bitch! Are you okay, mate?

Al

* * *

Al,

Yeah, I'm fine. A bit shocked that Daphne would do something like that, but quite relieved too, actually. Gives me an excuse to break up with her. That sounds awful, doesn't it? But I've known for ages I wanted to end it, and I've never had the guts to.

Anyway, I couldn't face a big argument tonight so I just snuck away quietly, but I guess I'll have to confront her about it tomorrow. Oh well, I'll deal with that when I have to.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Why did you want to end it with Daphne? I thought the two of you were getting on really well. Until she cheated on you, obviously. You always seemed like a really great couple. Better than Carmen and me, anyway.

Al

* * *

Al,

Nah, we just did a very good _impression_ of a really great couple. But I've known from the moment we started going out that it wasn't going to last. She's just not right for me.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

What, and Rose is? Don't pretend that's not the real reason. You're still not over her. And I have to say that, while I'd love you and her to end up together, I don't think it's going to happen right now. Her and Ethan are looking pretty serious. At least give some other girls a chance, and stop being so bloody stubborn. She's. Not. Interested. Can I make it any clearer than that?

Al

* * *

Al,

I did. I dated Daphne for a year because you insisted on it, and if that's not giving other girls a chance then I don't know what is. And believe me, I would like nothing better than to get over Rose completely and fall madly in love with some other girl who loves me back. But it doesn't work like that, so if you haven't got anything useful to say then please just get lost.

Scorp

* * *

Al,

Sorry, I was completely unreasonable in that last letter. You're just trying to help, and I shouldn't have got so annoyed.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

You've got to stop making out that everything is your fault. It was me who sent the unreasonable letter and me who should e apologising, but I suppose Gryffindors find that harder than Hufflepuffs. Or you, anyway, if not all Hufflepuffs. All that pride, I suppose.

You're right; you did give Daphne a chance, and she's proven tonight that she wasn't worth it. I just hate seeing you pine after Rose, and making yourself miserable. But I'm sorry for sounding so harsh.

Al

* * *

Al,

Don't worry about it. But you shouldn't blame Daphne for the relationship falling apart. It was probably my fault for not really being interested in her. I was just using her to try and get over Rose, and she probably sensed that and had to find a guy who could kiss her without imagining someone else completely while he did it. I should have broken up with her months ago, for her sake, but I was just too selfish.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Again with that stupid tendency to blame everything on yourself! If Daphne wasn't happy in the relationship then she should have ended it herself, and she certainly shouldn't be running around kissing other guys while she's going out with you. It's _her_ fault entirely and you can't – you know what, I give up. Just blame yourself. Whatever. It's not like I'm getting through to you anyway. Bloody Hufflepuffs. I swear you're even more stubborn than us Gryffindors.

Al

* * *

Scorp,

I just had the most _wonderful _night. Ethan and I danced a couple of times, and then we went and sat down in the corner of the hall, and he went and got the drinks, like an absolute gentleman. Then we talked for ages and ages, and watched all the dancers, and he told me all about his plans to play Quidditch professionally, and asked me all sorts of questions about my ambition to be a teacher, and about what NEWTs I'd need for that, and whether I thought I'd achieve them all or not. And he was so wonderful and supportive, and seemed so genuinely interested in what I was saying, unlike most of the guys I've dated, who were never happy unless they were talking about themselves.

And then, at about half eleven, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the hall and into a completely deserted classroom, and he surprised me with an enormous bunch of roses, and then he told me he loved me! Isn't that _unbelievably _romantic?

I didn't say I loved him back, which I suppose I should have, but I was just too amazed to say a word. And I've been thinking about it and trying to decide whether I'm in love with him too. Because I'd never really thought about it before, but I think I must be. I mean, I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him, and I think about him all the time. I'm just constantly happy, particularly when I'm with him. Right now I feel like I'm floating on air. Those are all signs of being in love, right? What do you think, Scorp? You know me better than anyone else. Do you think I'm in love with Ethan?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I wouldn't know, really, having never been in love like you are, with somebody who loves me back. In my experience, love isn't floating on air, or being constantly happy. Love hurts. Love is agony beyond anything I have ever had to endure before. Love is knowing that you will never really be happy without the other person, but knowing you would always choose to be miserable rather than happy if it was what was best for them. Love isn't something you have to think about to decide whether you're in love or not; it's something you know with every single fibre of your being. It's a part of you, as fundamental to who you are as your personality and your family and your Hogwarts house. Perhaps more so. But what would I know? Your way sounds like a much better way of being in love, and I've always heard that love is wonderful, so maybe your way's the real way. It certainly sounds more enjoyable. What's it like, _not _having your heart shatter into a million pieces every time you think about the person you're in love with? It must be wonderful.

As for your evening, it sounds like you had fun. Ethan certainly put a lot of effort into it, though it's not quite how I would have done it. Would you _like_ to know how I would have done it? Probably not, but it's not like I'm actually going to send you this letter, not after some of the things I just said, so I may as well keep writing now.

If _I'd_ been your date for the Yule Ball and, for the sake of argument, your boyfriend, though we both know that's never going to happen, I'd have done things a little differently from Ethan. I'd have started the same way, with a few dances, but I wouldn't have stopped at a few. We'd have danced and danced and danced until we were about to collapse, because I know how much you love to dance. I'd have twirled you round and round and round until you were completely dizzy and had blisters on your feet, and you'd have had that smile on your face, the one you have when you're truly, ecstatically happy. The one you always have when you're dancing, as though nothing else in the world matters but the music and the dancing and the moment. We probably wouldn't have talked at all – because who needs words when you have dancing? – but if we had it would have been about something light and meaningless to take your mind off the future and the exams and all the things you're really worried about and shouldn't have to dwell on when it's Christmas. And then, when we were both so exhausted we couldn't dance another step, I'd have led you outside to get some fresh air, and we'd have lain down on the grass and gazed up at the stars, and we'd have tried to pick out constellations, and I'd have failed miserably because I've never been great at Astronomy, but you'd have patiently pointed them all out to me. And then I'd have made up random constellations out of the patterns of stars, and invented all sorts of ridiculous stories about them. And you'd have laughed so much at how ridiculous I was being that I'd have kept on making up more and more, just to hear that laugh. Then, right in the middle of one of my stories, a really slow song would have come on and the music would have drifted out of the open doors and into the still night air. And I'd have dragged you onto your feet, ignoring all your fake protestations that you were too tired, and you'd probably have taken off your shoes because you really _did _have some awful blisters, and we'd have danced again, really, really slowly this time, and all on our own out in the darkness, the moon providing just enough light for us to see each other's faces, but not quite enough for us to see them clearly. Then, when the song finally stopped, I'd have pulled an enormous bunch of flowers out of thin air, lots of different types of flowers, but without a single rose, of course, because you've always hated the way people assume that because of your name you _must _absolutely love roses. And you'd have smiled that little smile, not the ecstatic one, but the tiny, contented one that says 'everything is right in the world'. I wouldn't have said I loved you, because I've never been one for big declarations of my feelings, and I know you're not either, but you'd have known all the same. Actions speak louder than words, people say, and I've always believed that, so I'd have let my actions speak for me. And maybe we'd have started dancing again, or stargazing, or simply lying on the grass talking, but we'd have lost track of time and before we knew it the Ball would be over and we'd have slipped reluctantly back inside and up to our dormitories, exhausted but very, _very_ happy.

But hey, Ethan's way sounds great too. I'm sure it was a very romantic evening.

Wow, I really have rambled on a lot, which is a stupid waste of parchment and ink and time really, considering this letter will never get sent. As if I'd ever be brave enough to do that. I'm certainly no Gryffindor, not like the wonderful Ethan. I'm afraid us Hufflepuffs just aren't so bold and courageous. Loyal, friendly, hard working, honest; but what's the point in all that without the courage to confess how we feel? Not that it would make a difference, I suppose, because you're in love with Ethan, and I don't stand a chance against the charming, charismatic, _brave_ Ethan, who even your dad likes.

I wish I could say I'm going to send you this letter, but that would be a lie, and if there's one thing Hufflepuffs don't like to do then it's lying. What I'm actually going to do is crumple it up into a ball and destroy it, and then I'm going to write you a _very_ edited version, one that doesn't lie, but that _certainly _doesn't tell the truth.

Goodnight, Rose.

Scorp

* * *

Rose,

I wouldn't know, really, having never been in love like you are. What's it like? It must be wonderful.

As for your evening, it sounds like you had fun. Ethan certainly put a lot of effort into it. I'm sure it was a very romantic evening.

Goodnight, Rose.

Scorp


	23. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: This chapter just about killed me to write. I almost changed my mind completely at one point and didn't go ahead with it, but I decided I had to. I've also written a sort of companion piece called "Til Death Do Us Part" - so please check that out if you get a chance. **

**On a slightly different note, if you ever have the opportunity to read a book called "Where Rainbows End" by Cecelia Ahern, you definitely should. That's essentially where I got the inspiration for the letter format, though she does it a lot better than me.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Saying Goodbye

Dear Grandma,

How is Grandad doing? And how are you coping with it? Are you okay?

Time has flown by so fast again. Can you believe it's only a few weeks until Easter? And then we only have one term left of sixth year. And after that it's our last year of school. How scary is that?

I wrote to Dad and he said he'd be happy for me to spend Easter with you – I don't normally go home for it anyway; normally I just stay at school – so if that's still okay with you then I'd love to come. Obviously you won't want to leave Grandad in order to pick me up from the station, so I could go by Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and floo from there straight into the house. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to apparate yet, though I can do it better than most of the people in my year. Stupid birthday! Why does it have to come right at the end of the summer holidays? Rose and Al, on the other hand, can take the test in a few weeks, even though Rose has only managed to apparate once, and Al not at all.

Anyway, moaning aside, what I was trying to say was could you let me know if that plan sounds okay to you? Unless it's easier for me not to come at the moment, in which case I'm sure I can wait until the summer holidays.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

I know there are still a couple of weeks left before the beginning of the Easter holidays, but you have to come now. Grandad doesn't have long left, and he wants to see you. He actually remembered your name and who you were, which must be the first time in at least a year, and he won't stop asking for you. I've written to your parents, both of whom are going to join us as soon as they can, and I've written to your Headmistress, who has agreed to allow you out of school a little early. Pack up your things as soon as you receive this letter, and if you go to the Headmistress' office then she will arrange for you to floo directly to Malfoy Manor. Please come quickly, Scorpius. I need you here. I don't think I can go through this without you.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Al and Rose,

Sorry for disappearing with no warning whatsoever; I don't know whether one of the teachers explained to you or not, but Grandad is now very, very sick and probably doesn't have much longer to live, so I was given permission to take time of school in order to come to Malfoy Manor and see him.

It's very quiet here. Malfoy Manor's always very quiet, I suppose, but normally it's more of a peaceful quiet, a place to escape to. It isn't like that at the moment. It's an awful kind of quiet, like sound has forgotten how to exist in here. I suppose none of that really makes very much sense; the silence in here is driving me a bit mad. I've been thinking the strangest things recently.

Grandad doesn't seem like he's getting worse; he seems almost as though he's getting better. Well, I suppose his physical health is clearly deteriorating – he can't really walk anymore and spends most of his time in bed – but mentally he's better than he's been in a long time. He can almost always remember my name, and hasn't called me "Draco" in days. He asks me sensible questions about school and about my friends, though I'm not sure if he completely understands my answers, because he doesn't seem to realise that half my friends are Weasleys or Hufflepuffs, and that the subjects I talk the most about are Muggle Studies – which he has always disapproved of before – and Care of Magical Creatures – which is taught by a teacher he despises. But perhaps he does understand, and simply chooses not to argue about it anymore. He certainly seems a lot more happy and carefree than he has ever seemed to me previously, and less cynical and prejudiced. It's like he's finally accepted that the world isn't quite how he would choose it to be and that there's nothing he can do about it anymore, so he's just moving on. It's nice to see him like that. He laughs a lot, and tells all sorts of stories about when he and Grandma were dating, and how he proposed and what their wedding was like and so on, as well as some very funny stories about his time at Hogwarts. Grandma laughs a lot too, though sometimes I'll catch her watching him with an awful, sad look in her eyes, like she knows she can only have him for a little while longer, and she doesn't know what she's going to do once he's gone.

Mum and Dad are arriving at the Manor tomorrow, and I'm looking forward to seeing them. I'm constantly terrified that Grandma's going to break down completely – which I know is already happening inside, despite the brave face she puts on – and I really don't know how I'd cope if she did. That seems a little childish, doesn't it; wanting my parents to come along and cope with all the difficult things for me, and hug me, and tell me it's going to be okay. But perhaps we're all inclined to revert back to a childish dependency on our parents when really difficult things happen. I don't know how Dad must feel, not being able to depend on his parents right now for that. If anything it's _them_ who are depending on _him_, or his mum at least.

Sorry for writing such a depressing letter, but I really needed to talk to someone right now, if only in a letter, and you guys are always there for me.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

How are you doing? You coping okay?

Professor Longbottom explained to us just before we got your letter, so we already knew where you were, but thanks for writing to let us know. Don't worry; you haven't missed much, and I doubt you'll miss anything much in the next two weeks, if you're not back before the holidays start. The teachers are taking things pretty slowly at the moment. I figure it's because they're so busy putting pressure on the fifth and seventh years that they just don't have the energy to do the same with us. I'm sure Rose will have lots of the notes for you when you get back, but that's not something you should dwell on right now.

You'd think things would be quieter than usual what with James, Fred and Cameron having to study for their NEWTs, and to a certain extent they are, but every so often all the studying gets too much for them and they'll do something outrageous, like filling the school with fireworks or slipping into the kitchens and spiking the pumpkin juice with a potion that turns everyone's hair yellow. Rose thinks it's their way of dealing with stress, but personally I reckon they're just bored. James, Fred and Cameron don't really _get _stressed; they just breeze through the exams effortlessly, attaining brilliant grades and having fun at the same time.

Let me know how you are, and when you might be back. Rose has been in a strange mood lately, snapping at everyone a lot and getting irritated about the stupidest things, and you know you're the only one who can get through to her when she's in a mood. Well, occasionally Ethan can, but it depends on whether it was him who annoyed her in the first place, and he has to be very, very careful about what he says and does to calm her down. He doesn't have the natural gift for it like you do, but I guess he's doing his best.

Al

* * *

Scorp,

Are you alright? Al and I have been so worried about you. I really wish I could be there to support you and stuff right now, but obviously we've got school, so keep writing letters whenever you need to talk or whatever, and I'll always be happy to listen. We could even talk via floo-powder if you wanted, though I know it's not particularly approved of for students to do that while they're at school. I could use the fire in the Gryffindor common room, but you would have to be the one to actually stick your head in the fire, because I haven't got any floo-powder here. What do you think?

It must be so hard for you right now. No one close to me has ever been really sick like that, but I love all my grandparents so much I can't imagine how it would feel to lose them. But it's good that he's so happy at the moment. That's a good way for you to remember him. And I'm sure your Grandma really appreciates you being there for her right now, even if you're not completely sure what to do to help. Just go with what feels right, and let her know you're there if she needs you. That'll be more than enough.

I've got to go now – I promised Ethan I'd help him with his homework that he didn't do because he was busy mucking about on the Quidditch pitch with his friends – don't even get me _started_ on that, I mean, how hard can it be to take some responsibility for your own learning and do your homework _before_ going off to the Quidditch pitch for something that isn't even an official Quidditch practice? – so write back soon and let me know how you're doing.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I'm addressing this letter to you, but please let Al know too.

Grandad passed away last night. Passed away! What a stupid phrase, and I wish people would stop saying it. It's as though they think the death will somehow have not happened if they don't actually say it. Let me start that again:

Grandad died last night. Grandma, Mum, Dad and I were all there, and it happened very peacefully. It was as though he suddenly realised his time was up, and just looked around at us all, saying something to each of us, turning to Grandma last. And Mum was crying, and Dad was fighting back tears, and I was too numb to cry, but Grandma just stood there, so strong and so calm, and looked right into his eyes and said really, really softly, "It's time to go now, Lucius. I'll see you soon." And it was like he'd been waiting for her permission to go, because that was when he smiled and closed his eyes and he was gone. And then Grandma broke down. She's been staying strong for his sake for the last few years, perhaps for her entire life, and suddenly he was gone and she had no one to be strong for. It was hard to see, because she's always been the strongest person in my family. Always. I don't think I've ever really seen her upset before. I don't think I've seen her anything other than calm and composed and confident. People who don't know her call her proud and stuck-up and cold but she's not. She's just … strong.

Anyway, the funeral is taking place in a few days, and then Mum and Dad both have important business – which they abandoned to come and see Grandad – that they now have to get back to. And Grandma is going to stay with her sister, Andromeda, who she didn't speak to for a very long time, but has recently made up with. So I'm coming back to Hogwarts a few days after the Easter holidays start. You and Al will both be gone by then, so I hope you have a really great holiday and I can't wait to see you both once you get back.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I'm so sorry about your Grandad. Are you okay? Stupid question: of course you're not okay.

And don't be an idiot; Al and I aren't going away for Easter anymore. We're not going to abandon you all on your own at Hogwarts, especially not after what you've just been through. You need us right now, Scorp, and we'd be pretty crappy best friends if we ran off on holiday right now. Al' written to his parents, and they completely understand.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Oh no, don't cancel all your plans just because of me. Al was really looking forward to going away to France, and aren't you supposed to be staying with Ethan so that you can meet his parents? That's really important to both you and Ethan, and you've been excited about it for months. I'll be fine, honestly.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

You are being completely ridiculous, which I will put down to grief and let you off with just this once, but I would appreciate it if you now stopped. Of course we are going to cancel our plans because of this. Al can go to France any time, and the same applies to me staying with Ethan. You are a _lot_ more important than all of that. You're our best friend! You're a lot more important than most things.

I'll see you in just under a week, when you get back to Hogwarts.

Rose

* * *

My Darling Lucius,

That's how I always used to begin my letters to you, back when we wrote letters to one another, isn't it? I haven't done so in a very long time now. You don't write letters to the person you're inseparable from. That would be silly. When they go away you don't write letters to them, you go with them. And I have gone with you almost everywhere you've gone since the day we were married. We truly did fulfil the vows we made on that day, didn't we? I have been with you in sickness and health; richer and … well, I suppose we have never been poor in the literal sense, but there have been times when so much was wrong with our lives money was the least of our problems; in the good times and the bad. I truly believed nothing could separate us, but I had foolishly forgotten the final part of our vows. Til death do us part. Not something that seemed likely at the time of the wedding. Death wasn't real to us yet; promising to stay together until death seemed the same as promising to stay together forever. It isn't though, and I now wish we hadn't said that line. Nothing ever parted us during life, and I see no reason why death should be any different. Then again, I suppose it has done something I believed could not be done: it has separated us, if only temporarily. I gave up writing you letters when I realised I could simply follow you wherever you went instead; I have taken it up again because you have gone somewhere I cannot follow you. Not yet, anyway. One day, darling, we will prove that nothing can truly part us, not even death. One day I will see you again.

I am staying with Andromeda now. I know I haven't spoken to her in a very, very long time, but that was ridiculous. She loved Ted as much as I loved you – love you still, in fact – and I can no longer see that as something to be ashamed of. I think she may be one of the few people who truly understand what I'm going through. I am astounded that she can even be bothered to give me the time of the day, never mind supporting me and being there for me the way she has done over the last few weeks. It wasn't like I was there for her when Ted was killed and, to make it worse, our family were a part of the group responsible for his death, as well as for the deaths of her daughter and son-in-law. I can't even begin to comprehend what she must have gone through, and yet she forgives me anyway. I don't know what I did to deserve a sister like this.

Times are really changing now, aren't they? Looking down on Andromeda because of her marriage would be considered absolutely ridiculous nowadays, as I suppose it should be, while the once-respected families such as ours are shunned due to our involvement with the Death Eaters, though I feel even that may be changing. Scorpius has already proven to most of his school that not all Malfoys are terrible people, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if he goes on to prove it to the rest of the wizarding world. This new world that's coming fits him perfectly. Perhaps he'll even be a key part of bringing it about.

Is that why you chose to leave now? Not that I'm accusing you of leaving deliberately – because I know you would never leave me if you could help it – but I think that perhaps some deeper part of you realised you didn't belong here anymore. The world is changing, and you've never liked change. You used to fight against it out of fear of what it might bring, and I think that's what people mistook for narrow-mindedness and prejudice, but I think you've finally realised, as I have, that the best thing to do is to simply let it come. But you don't adapt well, do you? You may be able to accept this new world, but you can't live in it, not like I can. So you left, and I don't blame you for that. You've been through a lot, Lucius, and you deserve your rest now. I've got to go on a little longer, but I'll be joining you soon enough. I look forward to it.

I think right now I would give just about anything to be able to tie this letter to an owl's leg and send it off, knowing that in a few days I would receive a reply, full of news and encouragement and love, the way I used to back when we were only engaged and you used to go away sometimes. This time the barrier separating us isn't merely a matter of miles, however. This time it's a lot more, and there is no owl in the world that could reach you now, so somehow I am going to have to learn to survive without you, for the time being at least. "Til death do us part": that's what we said, and death has indeed parted us, but one day death will bring us together again. Until then, my darling Lucius, goodbye.

All my love,

Narcissa


	24. We Need To Talk

**A/N: I've had this chapter planned for a long time now - I've been looking forward to posting it for ages. **

**Enjoy!**

We Need To Talk

Scorp,

When guys say they love you, what does that mean? Because I thought it meant they actually loved you, but was that really naive of me to think that? I thought it was perfectly reasonable to believe that if a guy said he loved you and wanted to be with you forever then it was actually true, but obviously there must be a second, lesser-known meaning of the words "I love you". Because otherwise why would he have done this? It just doesn't make sense. Is it my fault, do you think? Did I do something wrong?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

What the hell was that letter about? Did something happen between you and Ethan? Are you okay?

Scorp

* * *

Al,

Rose just sent me a really strange letter, and now she's not replying to me. Did her and Ethan break up? And why is the writing all smudged, like she was _crying _while she wrote it? Rose has never cried over a guy. Never. What's going on?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Ethan broke up with her, and she's absolutely devastated. She may never have cried over a guy before, but she's certainly crying now. She's sitting in the common room, sobbing her heart out, and there's absolutely nothing Lily or Daphne or any of her other friends can do to comfort her. I honestly never thought any guy could get to her like that. Do you reckon you could send her another letter? She listens to you more than anyone else, and I think if anyone can get through to her right now it's you.

Al

* * *

Rose,

Al told me what happened. I'm so sorry Rose, but maybe it just wasn't meant to happen. Ethan's an idiot for breaking up with you, but he clearly didn't deserve you. Don't let him get to you like this. There'll be other guys. He's not important.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

All of that "wasn't meant to happen", "he didn't deserve you" and "there'll be other guys" worked with all the other guys, but this is different. Ethan's _not _an idiot; he's a really, really great guy. And it _did _feel like it was meant to be this time. Thanks for trying, Scorp, but he already _has _got to me. I'm in love with him, and I don't understand why it had to end like this. What did I do wrong? No, don't bother answering that, because I know that you'll just say I didn't do _anything_ wrong. I know I did, though. Why else would he have dumped me? I guess I just wasn't good enough for someone like him.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Don't ever say that. You're more than good enough for someone like him. Maybe you're _too_ good for someone like him.

Whatever the reason, it's over and you can't change that.

Scorp

* * *

Rose,

Don't think that by ignoring me you can pretend what I'm saying isn't true. Crying in your dormitory isn't going to make Ethan come back to you.

Scorp

* * *

Rose,

You haven't come out of your dormitory in a _week_. You're lucky you have such great dorm mates; they've been lying to all the teachers and saying that you're ill. Personally, I would just tell them the truth: that you're too busy wallowing in self pity to realise that you can't abandon your entire life just because some guy broke up with you.

I'm sorry if that sounds a bit harsh, and I understand that you're hurting, but did you _really _love Ethan? Because _I_ don't think you were, and I know you a lot better than most people do. Certainly better than Ethan did. Think about it: he forced you into playing Quidditch, was constantly buying you roses (I mean, really: _roses_? Anyone who knows you at _all_ knows you _hate_ roses) and he once said he thought you'd be more suited to an _office_ job than teaching! Surely if he'd really been in love with you he'd have bothered to find those things out? And surely if you'd loved him back you'd have bothered to tell him, rather than just going along with it?

Pull yourself together, Rose, and come out and show the world that Rose Weasley can't be broken that easily.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, you're right, I'm really sorry. I _wasn't _in love with Ethan, not really, and he wasn't in love with me. It just took me a little longer to realise that than it took him, and I didn't want to believe it. But I have officially pulled myself together and I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.

Rose

* * *

Mum,

Ethan and I broke up. Possibly Hugo told you that already, or you heard it from one of my cousins. I've been pretty miserable lately, and I know most of my cousins have been getting pretty fed up of me. Particularly Al. And even _Scorp_ told me to pull myself together. Which he's never done before.

I guess I just really wanted it to work out this time. I've been getting pretty sick of dating a different guy every few months, and I hoped Ethan would be more permanent. I tricked myself into thinking I was in love with him, when what I was really in love with was the _idea_ of being in love. Kinda stupid of me, I guess. Do you think I'll _ever _actually fall in love?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

You're only seventeen; I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you have _plenty _of time to meet the right guy. I don't know whether you're maybe comparing yourself to Aunt Ginny and me, because we both met the guy we would marry at the age of eleven, but it doesn't always work like that. Maybe you'll meet him once you leave school.

Another possibility is that the guy is right in front of you, and you just haven't seen that yet. Sometimes the best things are the things we completely overlook while we're chasing after something else.

Try not to overthink it all, and it'll work out how it's meant to, I promise.

Mum

* * *

Scorp,

You finished that Potions homework yet? Because I'm really stuck. Help me, please?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Did I read that right? _You _want _me _to help you with Potions homework? Potions homework that's due in tomorrow, in fact. Not to mention that it's three in the morning. Since when does Rose Weasley have to stay up until three in the morning to do her homework?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Oh, I'm so sorry, I hadn't realised it was three o'clock! Did I wake you up? I'm _really _sorry. It's just that I've been up for hours trying to do it, and I guess I lost track of exactly _how _many hours. But don't worry. You should just go back to sleep. I'll figure it out, or maybe I'll just not bother. Professor Zabini won't mind _too _much. It's not like I've ever not done my homework before.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I've enclosed a copy of my Potions essay, just to give you an idea of the sort of thing I've written, not that it's likely to be anywhere near as good as what _you _normally write, but hopefully it will help you get finished a bit faster.

But it's not like you to struggle with Potions, or to leave it until the last minute. Are you okay?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Honestly, you're a lifesaver! You must be one of the most unselfish, considerate, wonderful people I have ever met. How come you've only ever had one girlfriend? Surely you should have girls falling at your feet? You're certainly a million times better than _any_ of the guys _I've _dated. I can't think of many guys who would be happy to wake up at three am in order to help someone with their homework and ask them if they're okay.

As for why I left it so late, I guess there's been a lot on my mind lately. I just can't seem to focus on anything, and I keep forgetting about stuff.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Oh stop, I'm blushing! But being serious, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I do all that stuff for you?

What's on your mind? It's not Ethan still, surely? I thought you were over that. I've never known you to worry about something so much you neglected homework before.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

But surely a boyfriend is supposed to be your best friend, too? And yet not one of my boyfriends would ever have treated me as well as you do.

And no, it's not Ethan. I guess it's more just guys in general, and the future, and lots of stuff. I don't know. I suppose with coming to the end of sixth year and stuff it's just suddenly struck me that I'm almost an adult – well, technically I _am _an adult; I've been seventeen for a couple of months now – and soon I'm going to be all on my own and making my own decisions without my parents there to do everything for me. It's a bit scary.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, I guess a boyfriend _is _meant to be a friend, too. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about that. Do you think it's a good idea for me to ask out someone who's already my friend, or do you think there's a chance it might ruin the friendship?

As for all that stuff about leaving school, of course it's scary, but you're exaggerating a little. It's not like the moment you leave school you're suddenly all on your own. Your parents will always be there to help you out when you need it, and so will all those aunts and uncles and cousins of yours. And me and Al, obviously. No matter what happens, the three of us will always be there to support one another. Leaving school doesn't change the fact that if you send me an owl at three in the morning, I will _always_ be happy to wake up and to be there for you.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

No, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't ask out someone who's already a friend. I mean, I suppose it's a bit of a risk, but all the best things in life come at a risk.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll take the risk. Thanks for the advice Rose; you're the best.

I'll ask Sarah out tomorrow.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Sarah? Who's Sarah?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

You know who Sarah is! Sarah Clearwater; what other Sarah could I be talking about? I know she went out with Al ages ago, but it's not like Al will mind. She's in my Muggle Studies class, and ever since Cameron dumped her for that Ravenclaw girl the two of us have become a lot closer. At first we were just friends but then, well something changed, and I guess I've started to see her a little differently. I just hope she feels the same, because I really don't want to ruin our friendship by saying something and then her rejecting me. But you're right; nothing good ever happens if you don't take a risk.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Of course: Sarah Clearwater. That's who you were talking about.

Yeah, it's funny isn't it, how someone can be just a friend for ages and then one tiny little thing happens that changes your entire perspective on them.

Well, good luck with asking Sarah out. I hope it goes well.

Rose

* * *

Mum,

Well, you were right. The perfect guy _was_ just in front of me, and I was too blind and self-centred and _stupid _to see it. And now he's falling for someone else, and there's nothing I can do about it, because all I really want is for him to be happy. Wow, love hurts. Why on earth was I so eager to experience it?

I really am an idiot.

Rose

* * *

Scorp,

Well, I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room, and I've just been talking to Rose. She says you were planning to ask out Sarah Clearwater today. Did you get round to it? And may I ask what the hell you think you're doing?

Al

* * *

Al,

No, I didn't get a chance to talk to her on my own, but we're working on a project in Muggle Studies together starting tomorrow, so I should get an opportunity at some point. You don't mind, do you? After all, it was _ages _ago that you went out with her.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Well of course I don't mind _that_, but what I do mind is that you have spent years pining after Rose while she dated other guys, and yet the moment she's single, and you have the perfect opportunity to ask her out, you suddenly decide to chase after some other girl. Maybe if Rose was still with Ethan then this would be a good idea, but she's not. Why don't you just put me out of my misery and go and ask her out?

Al

* * *

Al,

And here was me thinking you'd be supportive of this decision. After all the time you've spent telling me to get over Rose, and the moment I do you turn around and tell me the opposite. Do me a favour and make up your mind.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

If you can honestly tell me that you are completely over Rose, and that you love Sarah the way you used to love my cousin, then I will be nothing but supportive, but somehow I don't believe that.

Al

* * *

Al,

No, I'm not completely over her, but it's starting to look like more of a possibility than it ever has before. I don't think asking her out would be a good idea now. She's my best friend, and one of the most important people in my life, and I don't think I could stand to lose that if it didn't work out. And what am I supposed to do? Just walk right up to her and say, "Yeah, I know you only broke up with your boyfriend a few weeks ago, and I'm just supposed to be your best friend and supporting you right now, but I'm madly in love with you. Will you go out with me?" Somehow I don't see that going down well.

And no, I'm not in love with Sarah, but I like her a lot. Being with her is fun and easy and I think if I tried I could probably come to fall in love with her. So I _will _ask her out tomorrow, and see how it goes from there, and I'd appreciate it if you could support me in that.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Firstly, I want to say I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. It's just that Al went away to the bathroom and an owl came for him, and when I saw it was from you I figured it wouldn't matter if I opened it. I'm _so _sorry; I shouldn't have read it. I just never considered the idea that the two of you would have a secret I didn't already know about. In fact, I though it might say something about whether you'd asked Sarah out yet.

But I have to know, who is the other girl you mentioned? Because it really sounds like it's … me.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

No, it's not you it's –

* * *

Rose,

Please let me explain, I was just referring to –

* * *

Rose,

I don't know how to say this but I –

* * *

Rose,

I've written about a million attempts at this letter, and binned every single one of them. The truth is that –

* * *

Rose,

Yes. Yes, it's you.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

We need to talk.

Can you meet me on the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes? I know it's past curfew, but this can't wait.

Rose

**A/N: And on that dramatic note, dear readers, I leave you. Next chapter will be posted in about a week.**


	25. Better Together

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the cliffhanger I left you on last time. Actually, that's a lie. I'm not sorry at all. It was highly entertaining. **

**Anyway, here it is at last: the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Better Together

Scorp,

What happened? I waited on the Astronomy for over an hour and you didn't come. And you've been avoiding me all day. I don't understand. What's going on?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I was going to come, and I got halfway there, but then I just couldn't do it. And I shouldn't have avoided you all day; I was just too scared to talk to you face to face. I'm sorry Rose. I guess I'm a bit of a coward.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

But _why _couldn't you talk to me face to face? Last thing I knew everything was really perfect and you said you were in love with me, and now you're saying you're too scared to talk to me face to face, as if you're going to break up with me or something. Not that we could actually break up, since we didn't go out, but you know what I mean. I'm so confused Scorp!

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Okay, I'm going to try and explain everything and be as truthful as I possibly can, and I'm really sorry if I end up sounding harsh.

I really, really like you – love you in fact, as you already know – but I'm scared of what might happen if we start dating. I'm going to be brutally honest here: you're an absolute bitch when it comes to guys. Don't get me wrong; I don't think you're _actually_ a horrible person. On the contrary, I've seen how truly amazing and loyal and generous you can be. You accepted me even after your dad warned you away from me and ever since then you've been helping me with schoolwork, sticking up for me against bullies and being there for me no matter what happened. But that's as a best friend, not as a girlfriend. I've seen you quite happily scrap plans with your boyfriends whenever it suited you, argue with them constantly when they didn't agree with your views, and occasionally dump them simply because you got bored. Can you blame me for being a little wary about going from best friends to something else?

All those guys have moved on with their lives, and generally ended up dating someone else fairly soon. They've been upset for a little while, and then they've got over it. But I couldn't do that. Because if we went out and then you broke up with me, it would just about kill me.

I'm sorry, Rose; I really am. But this can never happen.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

That's okay; I understand. I suppose I deserve that. I wish it could be different.

Rose

* * *

Mum,

What have I done? I think I may have blown any chance I might have had with the one guy who really matters to me. I've gone through so many guys that now he thinks I'll treat him the same way. I wouldn't, though. I wish I could make him see that he's different from them. If only I'd realised sooner. I'd never have gone out with any of the others then; I'd have been so lucky to have him that I'd never, ever have let him go. I can't _believe _how stupid I've been. He's been there all this time, and I never noticed. And he loves me. But he doesn't trust me, not anymore. And I really am rambling, but that's what mums are for, right? And I know you can't exactly come and sort everything out, and make it all alright, but I really wish you could.

What should I do?

Rose

* * *

Dad,

I don't know what to do. The most amazing thing happened the other day, something I've been wishing would happen for years. I found out that this really amazing girl likes me, but I told her I didn't want to go out with her. And I don't regret saying it, or at least I don't _think _I do, but I'm confused. I always thought that if this happened I would be absolutely over the moon. It shouldn't be this complicated. It's just that she's done a lot of stuff that makes me not want to trust her. Except that she's also done a lot for me, and I don't want to hold all the other stuff against her. After all, it's not like she treated _me _badly, just some of the other guys she dated. What should I do? Should I just let it all go?

Wow, I don't think I've ever sent you such an illogical and rambling letter before. Normally I would write to Grandma, but for some reason I wanted to write to you instead this time. I don't know why, but I guess that's what dads are for, right?

What should I do?

Scorpius

* * *

Rose,

You're right; I can't come and sort everything out for you, much as I would like to. You're old enough now that you have to take responsibility for your actions, and accept that there are consequences when you mess with people's feelings. At the same time, however, everyone makes mistakes sometimes and you shouldn't blame yourself too much.

I think I've finally figured out who you're talking about. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it may be Scorpius? I can't believe it took me so long to realise. I should have noticed years ago, but I was distracted by all those guys you kept dating, as I'm sure you were too. Your dad won't be happy, of course, but don't under any circumstances let that affect your decision. Scorpius sounds like a wonderful boy, and nothing like his father.

As for what you should do, I think the best policy would be to tell the truth. It hurts to see someone you care about dating somebody else, and I have no doubt that has made it difficult for him to trust you completely. From what I've heard of him, however, and from his status as a Hufflepuff, I would suggest he probably values honesty very highly. Tell him exactly how you feel, and that he means more to you than any of the others. Tell him what you told me in your last letter. And then it's up to him, and you're just going to have to accept his decision.

Good luck.

Mum

* * *

Scorpius,

I know what it feels like to have done something really terrible and to regret it the moment you realise it may ruin your chances with the one person who means anything to you. Your mum gave me a chance when most people wouldn't have gone near me, and my advice would be to do the same for her. Believe me, nothing she can have done could possibly be as terrible as things I saw people doing all around me when I was your age. I've never been very good at forgiveness – too much pride I suppose – but you're not me, and I think you should forgive her.

In the end, however, it's your decision and you have the right to do what ever you choose. She will just have to accept it.

Dad

* * *

Mum,

Thanks, I'm going to try that. I can't bear to lose Scorpius, and if there's any way I can stop that from happening then I'm going to try.

Rose

* * *

Dad,

I don't know. I understand where you're coming from – and that you have personal reasons to believe in forgiveness – but I'm not sure I can do this. Of course I _forgive_ her, it's just whether I can risk being hurt by her, and I don't think I'm brave enough.

Thanks for your advice, though.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorp,

I know you said nothing could ever happen between us, but will you just read this and see if you could possibly consider changing your mind?

I'm crazy about you. And I know it may not seem as though that means much after all the guys I've claimed I liked, but you're different. I've been really, really stupid, and I'm so sorry if I've hurt you at all. But you have to know that I would never, _ever_ hurt you deliberately. I know it didn't seem like it at the time, but the reason I went through so many guys was that I knew none of them were right for me. I didn't know who _was _right for me, but I think subconsciously I was comparing every single one of them to you, and not one of them matched up. Because you're my best friend, and that's worth more than a million boyfriends.

I know you said in your letter to Al that you didn't want to lose your friendship with me if it didn't work out, but haven't we already lost that? It's been really awkward between us for the last week, and we've barely spoken properly. I miss that. I miss _you_.

Couldn't we give this a go?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I …

**A/N: Yes, it's another cliffhanger - I'm feeling cruel at the moment. And I suppose it was a little harsh to cut it off in the middle of a letter, which I've never done before, but I couldn't resist.**

**Don't worry - I'll update as soon as possible**


	26. Her Mother's Daughter

**A/N: Due to a significant number of reviews demanding that I update soon, I've decided to post this chapter a little sooner than I planned (I was going to make you wait a week - the same as last time)**

**Enjoy!**

Her Mother's Daughter

Rose,

I … yes. Yes, we can give it a go. Because I'm crazy about you too, and you're right: our friendship may be pretty much ruined anyway.

So yes, let's give this a go.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Really? You mean it? Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy! This is so weird. But good weird. Amazing weird, in fact.

So should we tell Al?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, I think considering how long Al's wanted this to happen, we should definitely tell him. Do you want to send him an owl or should I?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

You send it. Actually … what if we _don't _tell him yet? We could just come down to breakfast holding hands or something. The look on his face would be priceless! What do you think?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, let's do that. Admittedly, I'm not looking forward to the looks on the faces of the _rest _of your cousins. James, in particular, generally looks like he wants to murder any guy who so much as _looks _at you. At least I don't have to worry about them all ambushing me or whatever like they have with a couple of your boyfriends. Because I would never cheat on you, or hurt you the way some of those guys did.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Nah, don't worry about my cousins; they pretend to be worse than they are. And they all like you. It's my dad you really have to worry about, once he finds out. But I'm sure we can bring him round to the idea eventually. And I know Mum will be thrilled.

Anyway, we should probably try and get some sleep. Not that I'm going to get to sleep very easily after _this_. But we should try.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, you're right. We should go to sleep now.

Night, Rose

Scorp

* * *

Night, Scorp

* * *

Mum,

I'm going out with Scorpius! I took your advice and apologised and everything and now we're going out! I can't believe it! This is all just so amazing.

Apparently nobody else thought it was particularly amazing, though. We came down to breakfast holding hands, and we were expecting everyone to be really surprised and everything, but they weren't. Al seemed pretty pleased – but not surprised – and James just rolled his eyes and said it was about time. Apparently I'm just about the only person in the school who _didn't _know that Scorp and me fancied each other. Even Ethan knew. Apparently that was why he broke up with me. He said he gradually started to notice, and that he knew he could never compete with Scorp. I just wish he'd told me.

Anyway, it's all worked out okay now. This last week has been incredible. It was a bit awkward at first, because of us being friends for so long, but now it feels so natural I can't understand why we didn't see it before. We're _perfect _for each other. But apparently it's only me who was surprised by that discovery.

Can you tell Dad? Try and break it to him really gently if you can. And make it very clear that nothing he says is going to stop Scorp and me from being together.

Rose

* * *

Scorpius,

How did it go with that girl? It's been a couple of weeks since your letter, and I was wondering what you decided in the end.

Your mum is away at the moment and won't be back until the third week of the holidays, so we won't go away anywhere until she gets back. Grandma might come and visit for a little while, however. She says she's looking forward to seeing you again.

Dad

* * *

Dad,

I took your advice and gave her another chance, and I'm so glad I did. She's by far the most amazing person I've ever met, and the last couple of weeks have been some of the best of my life.

It would be great to see Grandma. I haven't written to her in a while. How is she coping?

Scorp

P.S. I just realised I never actually told you who the girl is. It's Al's cousin. You know, Rose Weasley.

* * *

Harry,

You'll never guess what just happened. Hermione told me she just got a letter from Rose, telling her she's got a new boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, though. Scorpius bloody Malfoy! Can you believe my luck? Of all the boys she could have picked, she goes for Malfoy's son.

And, according to Hermione, I'm supposed to be _happy _about this! Happy! That my little Rose is going out with a Malfoy!

Ron

* * *

Astoria,

You'll never guess what just happened. I received a letter from Scorpius, informing me that he is now dating none other than Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley! Of all the girls he could be dating, he chooses the daughter of a blood traitor and a muggle-born! And not just any blood traitor and muggle-born. Weasley and Granger!

There's no way this was a coincidence. He's doing it on purpose, to wind me up or something. After all the things I've put up with, this is just too far. Scorpius has been going against everything our family stands for since the moment he set foot in Hogwarts. First he goes and gets sorted into Hufflepuff, and then he makes friends with Potter's son, and decides to take Muggle Studies, become Longbottom's star pupil, and hang out with that half-giant Hagrid. And now this! Well, I've had enough. Clearly I haven't been firm enough with him, but this I _won't _stand for. I've half a mind to pull him out of Hogwarts right now.

Where did we go wrong, Astoria?

Draco

* * *

Ron,

Yeah, that must be pretty tough to get to grips with. But it's not like Scorpius is anything like his dad. I met him once last year when I went up to the school to give the OWL students a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. He seemed like a nice enough kid. Besides, Al thinks he's great, and Al's judgement is almost never wrong.

Don't be too hard on Rose. Remember what happened last time you complained about her boyfriends? You don't want to go and fall out with her again.

Harry

* * *

Draco,

You're being ridiculous. You _know _all that stuff about blood traitors and muggle-borns and purebloods is a load of rubbish. And don't you dare write back to Scorpius and say all of that. He'll never forgive you. Rose sounds like a lovely girl, and we should be happy for him.

Astoria

* * *

Harry,

Yeah, I guess it's not the end of the world. I just don't want to see Rose getting mixed up with the Malfoys. I'm going to let Hermione write back to her. I don't trust myself to be reasonable about it.

But you're right; I can put up with anything if the alternative is falling out with Rose again. That was horrible.

Ron

* * *

Astoria,

I am not being ridiculous at all. I mean every word of what I said. Scorpius has taken advantage of my lenience for too long, and now I'm putting my foot down. He can break up with Rose Weasley, or he can forget about being considered a part of the Malfoy family. It's his decision, and I think I know what he'll choose. This thing with the Weasley girl is just a silly crush, or a way of defying me. He'll see reason soon enough.

I can't _believe _he even thinks I would be okay with this.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

The reason he thinks you will be okay with it is that you have been okay with everything else. You can't spend years telling him that pureblood mania is ridiculous and that you will be proud of him no matter what he does, and then turn around and say you didn't mean a word of it.

But I can see that you're not going to see reason anytime soon. All I ask is that you don't write back to him. Let me do it, and then you have until the beginning of the holidays to think over this.

Astoria

* * *

Astoria,

I'm not going to change my mind. My father was right; I've always been too relaxed when it comes to discipline with Scorpius.

But have it your way. You write back to him. Just don't think a couple of weeks are going to make any difference.

Draco

* * *

Scorpius,

Your dad told me all about your relationship with Rose Weasley. I think that's wonderful. She sounds lovely, and I can't wait until I get back and can hear all about her.

Enjoy the last few weeks of term, and I'll see you soon.

Mum

* * *

Rose,

I'm so glad it all worked out for the two of you. I can't wait to hear all about him, and perhaps meet him at some point. I would invite him to stay like Ethan did, but I think perhaps it's a little earlier. It's going to take your dad a little while to get used to the idea – a very long while in fact, going by his reaction when I first told him – and I think we should wait until we are sure Scorpius' life would be safe before inviting him over.

Enjoy the end of term. I look forward to seeing you.

Mum

* * *

Scorp,

I just got a letter from Mum. She's pleased, but it sounds like Dad just about had a fit. She reckons we should wait until he calms down (if he ever does) before we introduce you.

He's such an idiot sometimes.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I got a letter from my mum, too. She's really happy about it. I guess that's what we expected though, isn't it? That my parents would be pleased and your dad would be furious. It'll all sort itself out eventually. And it's not like I was planning to come to the Burrow in the holidays or anything, so putting off me meeting your family isn't really a big deal. Maybe you could come and stay with us, though? I think my parents would like you, and I really want you to meet Grandma. Talking of Grandma, I haven't told her about us yet. Oh well, I suppose I may as well just wait and tell her when I see her.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, it is what we were expecting. I guess I was just hoping Dad might be a little more reasonable than usual. Stupid of me really.

It would be nice to meet your family at some point, but I'm not sure Dad would take too kindly to me staying with you. I'm sure we can figure something out, though.

Why can't things be easier? Why can't our parents just let go of the past, or at least accept that we're our own people, and not just our parents' kids? It's so stupid.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Stop worrying and go to sleep. It's all going to work out okay in the end. Though this may be an interesting summer.

Scorp


	27. Contrary Consequences

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been too busy to spend a lot of time on this recently, and this chapter was too important to rush.**

**However, here it is at last. **

Contrary Consequences 

Al,

I realise that this is really sudden and unexpected and that it's a lot to ask of you, but I don't know what else to do. I don't really have anyone else to turn to. I'm not sure where Grandma is right now – I think she went off somewhere with her sister for a week – and Mum's still away. I don't even know if I could count on Mum now; I'm not sure _who _I can count on anymore. But I figure I can count on you, can't I?

What I'm trying to say is can I come and stay with you? It's just that I had this massive fight with Dad about Rose and he tried to make me choose between her and him so I packed my things and walked out. That was a few days ago, and I've spent the last couple of nights here at the Leaky Cauldron, but I'm running out of money now and I've got nowhere else to go. You were the only person I could think of, and after all the things you've told me about your dad I was really hoping he wouldn't mind taking me in for a little while. Would that be okay? Or is this too much to ask? I don't want to impose on your family, but I don't know what else to do.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

You fought with your dad? How on earth did that happen? I thought you were sure he'd be thrilled about Rose? That's ridiculous that–

Sorry, I'm getting carried away. You can fill me in on the details once I see you. I talked to Dad and he's perfectly happy for you to come and stay. Of course you wouldn't be imposing; what with the amount of cousins I have, Mum and Dad are used to having the house full of Weasleys, and believe me when I say you're not half as much trouble as a Weasley!

If you get your stuff packed up then Dad's going to pick you up tomorrow morning. Mum wanted him to come right now – she doesn't like you being all on your own at the Leaky Cauldron – but he says it would be easier just to wait and drive over in the morning. You'll be okay for one more night, won't you? It's Professor Longbottom's wife, Hannah, who runs the Leaky Cauldron, so if you run out of money just tell her Dad will pay her back tomorrow.

It's going to be so great having you to stay over! Rose will be thrilled when she hears. Not about you arguing with your dad, obviously, but about getting to see you during the holidays. Though I suppose it might make the situation with her dad complicated …

Let's not worry about that right now, though. Goodnight, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Al

* * *

Hermione,

I have an interesting piece of news. Scorpius Malfoy is currently staying with us, and will probably be doing so for the rest of the holiday. Naturally he's eager to see Rose, and will certainly be seeing everyone if he comes to the Burrow with us in a couple of weeks, so it might be a good idea for you to start softening Ron up now. The kid's been through a lot recently and I'm not sure he can cope with being yelled at by his girlfriend's father on top of all that.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

Hermione told me that the Malfoy kid is staying with you. What the hell were you thinking? Either you make him leave or me, Hermione and Rose aren't coming to stay this summer, or going to the Burrow either. I refuse to watch a _Malfoy_ snogging my daughter, like that Ethan guy used to.

Ron

* * *

Ron,

Calm down. There's no need to freak out about it. Yes, Scorpius is staying with us, but I think once you hear why you might not mind so much.

Basically, he had a fight with his dad about his relationship with Rose and ended up walking out of the house. Running away from home because he didn't agree with his family about something and staying with his best friend: does that remind you of anyone?

You should have seen the kid when I picked him up from the Leaky Cauldron. He was a mess, really pale with dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept properly in a while. And he kept apologising for having to ask us for help; I think he must have thanked me about a million times for agreeing to let him stay.

Give him a chance, mate. He seems like a decent kid.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

Well, I'm not promising to like him, but I guess I can be civil. Mainly because Hermione says her and Rose will be visiting you and the Burrow, whether I choose to come or not.

After all, it probably won't last. Most of Rose's relationships don't. Give it a few months and he'll be gone.

Ron

* * *

Ron,

I don't know; I think this one may be more permanent. I get the feeling Scorpius was really close to his dad, but when he was asked to choose between his family and Rose he just packed his bags and walked out. That sounds pretty committed to be. I think you might want to get used to this boyfriend.

Harry

* * *

Scorp,

Mum told me you're staying with Al. That's brilliant! It's going to be so great to see you, and introduce you to everyone. Some of them might be a bit funny about it at first, but we'll win them over. How could we fail to? They all liked Ethan, and you're a million times nicer than him!

Mum didn't explain why you're staying with the Potters, though. Do your parents mind? I though your Grandma was meant to be visiting? And didn't you want to spend some time with your Mum and Dad?

Write back soon!

Rose

* * *

Rose,

It's a long story, and I haven't actually told anyone all of it yet. I had a fight with Dad – which Al and his parents know – about you, but I haven't told anybody some of the really awful stuff Dad said. Mum wasn't there, so it was just Dad yelling and yelling and yelling at me, and me standing there taking it, because I was too shocked to say anything. He said he'd had so many expectations for me, but that I'd been disappointing him from the moment I started Hogwarts. He said he'd been devastated when I went into Hufflepuff, and that he was furious when I became friends with you and Al, but that he hadn't wanted to say anything because he hoped it would pass or something, but then I was really bad at Potions, and I chose Muggle Studies, and my favourite teachers were Hagrid and Professor Longbottom. And then he said he regretted not being firmer with me, like Grandad suggested he should, and that I was a disgrace to the family. And then … Rose, then he said he was ashamed to be my father and that if I didn't give you up then I should no longer consider myself a Malfoy.

I never knew my dad could be so horrible. I'm starting to understand why people are instantly prejudiced against me when they hear I'm his son. No wonder people hate him so much if this is what he's really like. I just want my old Dad back, the one who used to hug me when I was upset and sing me lullabies when I couldn't sleep and listen to me talk for hours and hours when I was worried about something, and then tell me that everything was going to be okay because he wouldn't let anything hurt me. The Dad who told me I was special and he'd love me no matter what.

I guess that Dad never really existed, though. Because that Dad would never say the things he did, so I suppose that Dad was just a fake, or a figment of my imagination.

And now I'm going to have to deal with _your _dad at some point. I'm not sure I have the energy right now. I don't know how I'm going to cope with going to the Burrow, and having all your relatives glaring at me and judging me. What's wrong with everyone? The war ended years ago. You'd think the world could just forget about it by now, wouldn't you?

I've not been very cheerful, have I? I'm really sorry, and I'll try to be in a better mood by the time I actually see you.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

There's no need to apologise; you have every reason to be in a bad mood, and I could kill your dad right now. How dare he say you're a disappointment! All you've done since starting at Hogwarts is fight against the awful reputation he'd given you, and do your best to exceed in absolutely everything. You're dad's a prat and you should ignore him.

Maybe you shouldn't be too hard on him, though. Not that I'm defending what he did – because I'm furious with him – but I think it's a little harsh to say that everything he's ever said or done throughout your life has been fake.

Anyway, you're worrying far too much about going to the Burrow. Yes, I admit Dad will probably be a bit of an idiot, but apart from that I doubt it'll really be very bad. Half the people there will be my cousins and most of them have been at school with you at some point, or still are, so they know you're great. And I know you're pulling a sceptical face right now, but they genuinely do all really like you. James said a couple of months ago that him and his friends think you're "a pretty decent guy" which is practically a declaration of love coming from James, and I know for a fact that Hugo and Lily both think you're amazing. In fact, you'd be surprised how many people think you're amazing. After all, it was you who started that thing where we all hang out under the tree by the lake, which must be the first time in about a thousand years that Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins have all hung out together as friends. People really respect you for being the one who caused that.

So I think, considering you have the support of every single Hogwarts-age Weasley, and most of the adults are mature enough not to hold a grudge, we should be able to convince the few – such as Dad and possibly Uncle George – who aren't. Quit worrying.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

You're exaggerating; there's no way people like me _that_ much. It wasn't like I really did anything. I invited some of my friends to come down to the lake with us, and it just happened that all of them were in different houses, and they chose to bring other friends along.

But I see what you're trying to say, and I'm not really worrying very much. I like most of your cousins, and Al's family have been really lovely to me. Mrs Potter – she keeps telling me to call her Ginny, but I always forget – in particular has been fussing over me and telling me all sorts of really cool stories about when she used to play Quidditch. She's really great, but can be pretty scary when she gets mad at James for something. Then again, most people would get angry when someone sets off Dung bombs in every single room of the house at four in the morning. _Not _the most pleasant way to wake up, I have to admit. Shouldn't he be more grown up than that, what with moving out in a couple of months and getting a job and everything?

I can't wait to see you; when do you think that will be? Al says we're going to the Burrow in a couple of weeks, but I'm not sure I can wait that long. Would your dad mind you coming over for the day at some point or something?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I was just talking to Mum and she says we can come and visit! We're coming on Monday afternoon, and Mum and Dad will just stay for dinner and then go home, but I can stay for the rest of the week! Hugo's coming too and he'll be staying as well. And Dad's promised to be on his best behaviour, so we might actually get through the meal without any major arguments. I'm so excited! It's going to be great fun, you, Al and me all together. Almost like being at school, except better because there'll be no classes or schoolwork. I can't wait!

Oh, and in answer to your question, James will _never _grow up. He'll still be setting off Dung bombs when he's eighty.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

That sounds great. I'll be looking forward to Monday.

Scorp


	28. It's About Time

**A/N: I'm going to be away on holiday for the next two weeks, so no updates for a while I'm afraid. However, I will be writing as much as possible while away so will update as soon as possible when I get back.**

**In the meantime, enjoy!**

It's About Time

Rose,

Well, that went better than expected, didn't it? I'm not sure what we were so worried about. Though it was a bit odd. I was certainly expecting Dad to be a lot more difficult than he was. But he was perfectly polite to Scorpius, and I swear I even saw the two of them laughing together about something just before we left. I suppose it probably helps that Scorpius supports the Chudley Cannons. Even so, I didn't think Dad would take to him so immediately. He even said when we got home that perhaps he could come round to the idea of blonde grandchildren after all! I think maybe it helped that Scorpius has fallen out with his dad. It makes Dad feel like they have a common enemy.

I don't think that was the real reason, however. Scorpius is just such a likeable person. I think it would be impossible to hate him. I always wondered a little at how easily all your cousins began to like him, even after all the terrible things they'd heard about him, but now I understand. He's very unlike his dad in many ways, but at the same time I saw a little of Draco Malfoy in him. He's far more modest and significantly more pleasant to talk to – the person Draco Malfoy could have been if he'd been brought up better. Either way, he managed to win your dad over. Probably didn't hurt that he looks at you as though you were the most incredible thing he's ever seen, and he can't believe he's actually a part of your life. I think that's how your dad feels about you a lot of the time, too.

But moving on from Dad, Scorpius seems lovely. I have to admit I was always secretly a little doubtful about Ethan, though I didn't like to say anything. But there's something about Scorpius that just brings out the best in you. I've never seen two people who look so perfect together, though I have to admit it's very odd to see my daughter so happy with someone who looks the spitting image of Draco Malfoy. Not that I hold it against him, not at all. The difference between them becomes clear the moment Scorpius opens his mouth, but sometimes it's hard to remember that I'm not watching my old enemy from school, and that's when I can understand just a little why Dad was so worried. Not that he's worried now. He's been singing Scorpius' praises since the moment we arrived home, though he has asked me to tell you there is to be no snogging, or being left alone in the same room together, or anything more than hand holding. Ignore him, of course. You're a sensible person and I know I can trust you not to do anything stupid. It wouldn't be right for Dad and I to try and tell you what to do. You're seventeen, after all.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the week, and I look forward to seeing you, and Scorpius of course, again next week at the Burrow.

Love,

Mum

* * *

Mum,

You're right. Everything did go a lot better than I expected. Poor Scorp was absolutely terrified beforehand. He really, really wanted the two of you to like him, and he was thrilled when I showed him that letter from you. (You don't mind me showing it to him, do you? It wasn't like you said anything very private.) Of course, he denied most of the things you said about him. Sometimes I think he's too modest for his own good. Naturally, they were all true. He _is _a very likeable person, and it's almost impossible to hold a grudge against him, or be annoyed with him for very long. I would know. I've tried, and I never made it past a couple of hours before he'd say something to make me laugh and I'd completely forget that I was supposed to be angry with him.

I suppose I should probably go now. James and the others coerced Scorp into playing Quidditch with them, and I really should rescue him now.

Rose

P.S. Scorp says he'd love to go to a Chudley Cannons match sometime. You know, I had no idea Scorp even liked the Chudley Cannons. I thought he hated Quidditch, but apparently that's only playing it. He's not that keen on school Quidditch either, but apparently he and his mum are fanatical supporters of the Chudley Cannons. Weird, huh? You learn something new every day, I guess.

* * *

Draco,

I'm just writing to check that you are still happy for me to come and visit next week. I can't understand why it wouldn't be, but you said you would owl me to confirm the plans and I haven't heard from you yet so I thought it might be a good idea just to check. I'm looking forward to seeing you and Astoria again, and talking to Scorpius and hearing all about what he's been doing. He hasn't written recently and, while I'm sure he's just been busy, I miss hearing about his life.

With love,

Mother

* * *

Mother,

I'm so sorry; I had forgotten you were supposed to be coming to stay. Much as I was looking forward to seeing you too, I'm afraid now may not be the best time for a visit. For one thing, Scorpius is not here. He stormed out of the house several days ago, expressing no desire to return anytime soon, and I certainly have no intention of letting him back in the house until he has apologised for his appalling behaviour and disobedience. I'm sure you do not want to be involved in this ridiculous drama and will be happy to postpone the visit for a little while.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

Don't be ridiculous; of course I want to be involved. Scorpius is my grandson. What on earth happened? And where is Scorpius? You can't let your sixteen-year-old son to walk out of the house and make no attempt to find him. He's underage! Where is he staying?

Mother

* * *

Mother,

I have no idea where he is staying, and have no wish to know. He is quite capable of taking care of himself, and would not be in this situation at all were it not for his incredible stubbornness. And as for what happened, I discovered recently that Scorpius is now in a relationship with an incredibly inappropriate girl by the name of Rose Weasley. I informed him that I could in no way support such a relationship and that he should break it off immediately, and he refused. As I'm sure you can understand, I was furious. That he would disobey me on account of some schoolboy crush is intolerable. Looking back, I'm aware I should perhaps have explained my concerns to him calmly and rationally, rather than getting angry. Clearly he is only continuing with this relationship in order to defy me, as teenagers are prone to doing, as there can be no real affection between him and the Weasley girl. However, what's done is done, and he will have to learn the hard way that there are consequences to his actions.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

So he and Rose finally got together? Well, it's about time!

* * *

Mother,

What an earth are you talking about?

* * *

Draco,

I am talking about the fact that Scorpius has been in love with Rose Weasley since he was fourteen. He is certainly not in the relationship in order to defy you – in fact, I don't think it even crossed his mind that you would object after you have been so supportive of his House, his subject choices, his friends, and every other decision he has made over the past six years – and it is no schoolboy crush. He holds your opinion in very high esteem and I know for a fact that he wouldn't do this if there weren't a _very_ good reason for it. I don't know if you've fully understood the implications of his walking out of the house, but I believe I may know your son significantly better than you do, and can tell you quite confidently that what he has effectively done is chosen Rose over you. I'm sorry to put it so bluntly, but it's the truth and you have to hear it. If you ever want Scorpius back you are going to have to accept that Rose comes as part of the deal. Not that you should be complaining about that. From what I've heard about her she sounds like a wonderful young woman.

And returning to my original point, you need to find out where your son is. He's sixteen, and that is most definitely not old enough to look after himself.

Mother

* * *

Mother,

In love? Don't be absurd. It's a ridiculous crush and nothing more. Perhaps not even that. You're right, though, that I've been too soft on him over the last six years. If I'd put my foot down from the beginning then it would never have got to this point.

And may I remind you that when _I_ was sixteen you and Father forced me to become a Death Eater and attempt to murder my own headmaster. And yet you try to claim Scorpius will be incapable of finding somewhere to stay for a few weeks?

Draco

* * *

Draco,

So _that's _what this is about! You're still angry with your father and me for the past. I'm sorry, Draco – you can never know how sorry – but I can't change what happened in the past, and taking it out on Scorpius won't do anything but drive him away from you, and I know you'll regret that in the future. Your father certainly did, though I know he was never able to admit it.

Please don't be jealous of Scorpius. Don't let it ruin your relationship with your son.

Mother

* * *

Mother,

Jealous? Of my own son? That's ridiculous, and is certainly _not _what this is all about. In fact, none of this is your business at all, Mother, so I would thank you to stay out of it.

Draco

* * *

Scorp,

I can't believe Aunt Ginny made us go to bed at eleven! It's the holidays! And that she wouldn't let me come through and hang out in Al's room with you guys. Lily's already asleep so I'm really bored, but I'm sure you and Al aren't even considering going to bed yet (how could you, with all those explosions coming from James' room?) and I guess I may as well just owl you instead. It works well enough at Hogwarts. What are you and Al up to?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Actually, Al just snuck through to help James with whatever he's doing, so I'm on my own through here.

I've been meaning to ask you, do you think your mum really meant all that about your dad liking me? Or was she just saying that? It's hard to believe it could really be that easy, after the amount of times we worried about how he would react.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, I think she definitely meant it. And it's not so hard to believe; you're just a very likeable person. Funny, though, that my dad was completely okay with it and your dad was the one to freak out, after us expecting the complete opposite. I guess life's just like that sometimes.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, I guess it is.


	29. Revelations

Revelations

Dear Grandma,

I'm so sorry for not writing before now. Everything's been so mixed up and confusing over the last while that I just didn't get a chance. I'm sure Dad told you that Rose and I got together, and that he wasn't exactly pleased about it. I suppose he's probably still furious with me, but at this particular moment in time I don't really care. Well, I do a little, but not enough to let it ruin the fun I'm having here.

Oh, I suppose you don't know where "here" is. I'm staying with Al's family. They've been really great, taking me in at such short notice and agreeing to let me stay as long as I need to. Al's dad started telling me some story about how his godfather had run away from home once, but then James blew something up and he had to go and sort it out, so I never heard the rest of the story. Mr Potter's godfather was Sirius Black, wasn't he? It would probably be an interesting story to hear. Mr Potter tells a lot of interesting stories.

I think I can hear Rose screaming something about James having handcuffed her to a chair. I should really go and rescue her.

Love, Scorpius

P.S. I almost forgot to mention, we're going to the Burrow in a few days! I can't wait!

P.P.S. In case you were worried, I managed to get the handcuffs off Rose, but then they started trying to bite my fingers off, so Mrs Potter had to pin them to the floor and yell at James to come and fix them, which he did eventually. I've still got all ten fingers, but it was a close thing.

* * *

Scorpius,

Yes, your dad did tell me, and I'm absolutely thrilled. I knew it would happen eventually, of course, and I'm very glad it finally has. It's good to know Rose has come to her senses at last.

I've been very concerned about you, however, and it's a great relief to know that you're safe and being taken care of. I assume you are going to ask me not to tell your dad where you are, and I suppose I can understand that, so I won't, not now that I know you're okay. However, if he asks then I will tell him you're in good hands.

You are right; your dad is still quite angry, and is being highly stubborn and pig-headed. Don't be too hard on him, though. I'm not going to try and make excuses for him, but I am going to remind you of something I don't think I reminded _him_ of enough when he was your age. Your dad loves you, and he always will. Fathers often find it harder to show that than mothers. When your dad was sixteen (like you are now) Grandad put a lot of pressure on him to do some things he didn't want to do, and unlike you he wasn't able to stand up for himself, because he didn't have friends to support him the way you do. Grandad was very hard on him sometimes, but that didn't mean he didn't love him, and it doesn't mean your dad doesn't love you. On the contrary, it's a sign of how deeply he cares about you that he is so angry with you, ridiculous though that may sound. Just don't give up on him, Scorpius. He'll come round eventually.

On a lighter note, I look forward to hearing about what you get up to at the Burrow. I know you've always wanted to go there, and I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. Don't forget to write and tell me all about it.

Lots of Love,

Grandma

* * *

Dear Grandma,

I know Dad loves me. I never doubted that. That's hardly the point though, is it?

Anyway, I'm at the Burrow! It's hard to believe I'm finally here. Every single year, Al and Rose have come back from their holidays telling stories about all the things that happened at the Burrow, and every year I've wished I could have been there with them. And now I am!

From all of Al and Rose's stories, I'd sort of built up an idea in my head of what it would be like. In many ways I was right, but at the same time there's so much more than I ever imagined. Al and Rose always talked a lot about James and Fred and Roxanne and their Uncle George, and all the pranks and jokes that took place. They made it sound like complete chaos all the time, which it is. But the one person they never mentioned was Molly Weasley. She makes the Burrow what it is. Without her it would just be chaos. With her it's … more than that.

I think Molly Weasley is probably one of the loveliest people I've ever met. She told me to call her Molly, and treats me just like one of her own grandchildren, fussing over me and making me eat third and fourth helpings at every meal. She tells me I'm far too skinny and need to eat more, but I've been told she says that to everyone and not to worry about it. It's nice to know that she treats me like everyone else. It's as though my name and my family mean nothing here. She turns the Burrow into the most warm, welcoming, cheerful place, where everyone is important and special and nobody is judged.

You'd like Molly, Grandma. I know the two of you weren't exactly friends before, because Arthur and Grandad didn't like each other, but it's a shame. I can see why Grandad didn't like Arthur – his obsession with muggles is very funny and kind of sweet, but Grandad wouldn't have seen it like that – but you and Molly are quite similar really.

She's very scary when she's angry, though. A couple of days ago, while we were degnoming the garden, James and Fred kidnapped a bunch of the gnomes and shut them all in Uncle Percy's wardrobe. (I know he's not really my uncle, but I've got used to calling him that because everyone does.) The gnomes completely wrecked Uncle Percy's robes and stuff, and then when he opened the wardrobe door they went a bit mental (because they'd been shut up for so long) and started running around, scattering all his important papers everywhere and ruining some report on Ministry safety regulations. He went mad, which was pretty funny. Anyway, Molly yelled for ages. I don't think I've ever seen James so scared.

Rose and Al's Uncle Charlie is coming to stay tomorrow, and we're having a big party, because he's been away for the last three years apparently. I can't wait to meet him, and I'm really looking forward to the party. James, Fred and Uncle George have been put in charge of the fireworks – probably to keep them out of trouble – so those should be pretty impressive, and the whole extended Weasley family is coming over.

Everyone's been really nice to me, which was a bit of a surprise. Rose made it sound as though her family might be a bit prejudiced because of Dad, but they're not really. Rose's dad is great. We're going to a Chudley Cannons match next week, which should be great, though Rose has refused to come, so it's just going to be me and Al and Mr Weasley and possibly Mr Potter.

Wow, what a stupidly long letter, and I've not even described _half_ of what life at the Burrow is like. I guess that will have to wait until I see you. I can probably still see you this holiday, can't I? Even though … well … you know.

Write back soon!

Scorpius

* * *

Draco,

I received a letter from Narcissa today, informing me of the fight between you and Scorpius. I can't _believe _you would let our son walk out of the house. What were you thinking?! He's a sixteen-year-old boy! More importantly, he's our _son_! Nothing he ever does could be bad enough that you throw him out completely. I don't care if he's dating a bloody _house elf_; he's our son and we will support him no matter what.

I sincerely hope you intend to make some effort to find Scorpius as soon as possible. For all we know he could be living on the streets! I'm coming back from France early, and we're going to find him immediately.

Draco, darling, I know it sounds like I'm furious with you right now – which I suppose I am – but I know why you behaved the way you did. I just wish you hadn't. I thought you'd moved on from all that awful stuff in the past. Don't let your father ruin your relationship with Scorpius. He doesn't control you anymore.

Love, Astoria

* * *

Draco Malfoy,

My wife and I have debated whether I should write this letter or not, but have come to the conclusion that we have to. Your son, Scorpius, is staying with us. He arrived on our doorstep in a terrible state a little while ago, and to begin with we respected his wishes just to stay for a while without his whereabouts being known by you. However, we feel that as his father you have the right to know that your son is safe and well.

Having finally coaxed the entire story out of him, however, the knowledge of his whereabouts is _all_ we believe you have the right to. Should you attempt to come to the house and bring him back by force, or threaten him in any way, I _will_ get the Ministry involved. I would also like to point out that Ginny has grown very fond of Scorpius and would not take kindly to any attempt to hurt him, and that she is as handy with a Bat-Bogey Hex as ever. In addition, we are now staying at the Burrow, along with around twenty or thirty people who would be happy for any excuse to hex you.

Yours,

Harry Potter

* * *

Mother,

I'm an idiot. I truly am. I honestly can't believe what I've done.

I received a letter from Astoria this morning. Of course, she was absolutely furious with me – and rightly so – and for the first time I began to question what I'd done. I went up into Scorpius' bedroom. I haven't been in there since he was about nine – and certainly not since he started Hogwarts – but I knew he'd redecorated since then. I think perhaps I was hoping he'd have decorated in Hufflepuff colours and would have Muggle Studies textbooks all over the floor, so I could go back to feeling angry and believing he'd let me down. It was easier than feeling guilty, and thinking maybe I'd been wrong.

Whatever I was expecting his room to look like, it wasn't what I saw. He _had _decorated in Hufflepuff colours, but not _only_ in Hufflepuff colours. One wall was painted yellow and black, one red and gold, one blue and bronze and one green and silver. Not that you could see the colours very well, because he'd stuck photographs all over the walls. Most of them were Hogwarts friends I think. The entire Weasley family were present on the Gryffindor wall – except for one or two who made it to different houses – as well as that Potter boy he's friends with. Al I think his name is. Then there were all his Hufflepuff friends on the Hufflepuff wall. But that wasn't all. He had a whole range of friends from Ravenclaw, and even from Slytherin. I think I recognised some of them as children of my former classmates. It was truly incredible to see how many friends he had from all four houses. Do all the houses mix more now, I wonder, or is Scorpius just unusual? It was certainly never like that when I was at Hogwarts.

You were on the Slytherin wall, too, and Astoria. And I was right in the middle. I suppose I'd always thought he was a little ashamed of having a Slytherin father, but it was as though he was _proud_ to have parents from Slytherin.

I feel awful. I suppose I'd always thought of Rose as luring him away from his family and his Slytherin background, or as though it were some sort of battle between me and all his school friends. I felt like they were taking him away from me, but looking around his room it's completely the opposite. We all fit together and we're all important to him, and I wish I'd known that before I tried to make him choose.

He really is in love with her, isn't he?

You were right, of course, about me being jealous of him. Why should _he _have such a wonderful life as a sixteen-year-old, when I was so miserable and scared that year? The answer, I suppose, is that he has earned his happiness, whereas I hadn't. And he's just lucky, like all the children of his generation. It's no reason for me to punish him, however.

Astoria's wasn't the only letter I received today. Harry Potter's arrived just as I was coming out of Scorpius' room, informing me that Scorpius is staying with him. I don't think I realised quite how worried I actually was about Scorpius until I discovered he was safe and breathed an enormous sigh of relief.

What should I do? What _can _I do? Should I write to Scorpius? What would I say? What could I possibly say to undo the things I said?

I really am an idiot. Perhaps he would be better off without me in his life.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

Yes, Scorpius is a little unusual. And the houses _do _mix more than they used to, but mainly thanks to Scorpius' influence.

As for what you should do, I'm not going to try and make excuses for the things you said. They were inexcusable, and I'm very disappointed, but no one is better off without their father as a part of their life. If you love him enough, you will give up on that stupid pride us Slytherins are inclined towards, and you will apologise to him. You will take back every single thing you said, and then it will be up to him to decide whether he is willing to forgive you or not. Perhaps he will not be, and he would have every right to feel like that, but I don't think that will be the case. Scorpius is a very forgiving person, a trait that we Slytherins constantly underestimate but that gives Hufflepuffs a power we could never begin to comprehend. Now, stop writing to me, and write to your son.

Mother


	30. Of Slytherin Pride And Hufflepuff Grace

Of Slytherin Pride And Hufflepuff Grace

Harry Potter,

I am eternally grateful to you, both for taking care of my son and for informing me of where he is. I have no excuse for my behaviour towards Scorpius; it was unforgivable and you have every reason to mistrust me, but I would _never_ attempt to threaten my son. I have enclosed a letter for Scorpius, and I can only ask that you will at least give him the opportunity to decide whether he wants to read it. Should he refuse, or should he read it and still not wish to see me, then I swear I will leave him alone.

Yours gratefully,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Scorpius,

I've never been very good at apologising. All that stupid Slytherin pride, I suppose. As a general rule, we're not very good at admitting we're wrong, or at forgiving other people for being wrong. For you, however, I will try, because you're worth sacrificing every ounce of pride I have left.

I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe I was such an idiot. If you are even bothering to read this letter then it's more than I deserve. I'm a pathetic excuse for a father, and I wouldn't blame you if you never want to see me again. But I have to apologise. I didn't mean a word of what I said. You have never _ever_ disappointed me. Far from disgracing the Malfoy name – which Grandad and I managed to do quite successfully before you were born – you have actually gone some way towards redeeming it. A few months ago I was introduced to Professor Honey, your Muggle Studies teacher. As a Muggle Studies teacher and a muggle-born, I expected her to despise me the moment she heard my name and move on to talk to somebody else. Instead, rather than labelling me as "Lucius Malfoy's son" or "Draco Malfoy, the boy who let Death Eaters into Hogwarts" she immediately exclaimed, "Oh, you're Scorpius Malfoy's father! How wonderful! Such a lovely boy." and proceeded to chatter away to me as though being your father automatically made me a wonderful person. I have never been more proud. Being your father is the most worthwhile thing I have done in my life, and the best thing that has ever happened to me. A long time ago, I tried to befriend Harry Potter, and failed miserably due to my incredible arrogance and prejudice, and his refusal to be friends with somebody like that. That you have succeeded in becoming best friends with his son, as well as being accepted by the whole family, is just another sign that you are a far better person than I could ever be, and perhaps one I was a little jealous of.

That sounds ridiculous, doesn't it: jealous of my own son. You deserve everything you have earned throughout your time at Hogwarts; I never did, and I'm sorry that I tried to take it away from you. Please, please, please give me a second chance.

If you want me out of your life, I completely understand. I'm sure the Potters would be happy to let you stay for the rest of the holiday, and in a few weeks you will be of age and entitled to do as you wish. However, even if you will not see me, I ask that you consider coming home for a little while to visit your mum, who misses you desperately. If you'd rather I weren't there, I can go and stay with Grandma and Grandad while you visit. Whatever you decide, I will accept it completely.

Please forgive me?

With love,

Dad

* * *

Dad,

Yes, I forgive you. Of course I do. I forgave you not long after it happened. And I would never want you out of my life, no matter what you'd done. The only reason I didn't write to you was that I thought you were still angry. I couldn't deal with the whole argument all over again.

I'm not sure I ever really believed the stuff you said about being disappointed. Well, I did a little at the time, because I was so angry and hurt and not thinking clearly. But once I'd been at the Potters' for a few days, I began to realise that it hadn't really made much sense. Why would you spend years supporting me and telling me you were proud of me, just to turn around and say none of it was true? Obviously there were more complicated reasons.

I'm not sure I'm ready to come home yet, though. I'm having such a wonderful time here, and if it's okay I'd like to spend a little while longer here? I'll come home for at least a couple of weeks, however, and I was wondering if you would mind Rose coming to stay for a few days? She really wants to meet you and Mum, and I want you to meet her. I know you'll both love her.

Got to go now – there's a party starting in an hour and Molly's very stressed and wants me to help Al and James set up the tables in the garden, and stop them from breaking anything. Stopping James from breaking something may be outwith my abilities, but I suppose I should give it a go.

Love, Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It all sounds like a lot of fun and you're welcome to stay as long as you like, but let me know when you're planning to come home.

Rose is welcome to come and stay whenever she wants. Your mother is desperate to meet her, and I'm sure I will enjoy meeting her too.

Dad

* * *

Mother,

You were right. The ability to forgive is one I may never truly understand, but my son possesses it in incredible quantities.

She's coming to stay with us in a couple of weeks. Rose, I mean. I don't understand why I'm so nervous. Isn't it normally the boyfriend or girlfriend who's nervous about meeting the parents, not the other way round? I know I was absolutely terrified before meeting Astoria's parents. And yet I'm almost as scared now as I was then. Isn't that stupid?

There's probably not even much point in worrying about it. The girl's going to hate me no matter what I do. There's no way her father hasn't told her all sorts of awful stories about me. It's funny: I never thought I'd see the day when I was trying to impress a Weasley. Life's strange sometimes.

Draco

* * *

Mum and Dad,

Al's family are going away to France for a couple of weeks, so I'll be coming home next Tuesday, and Rose is going to come with me for a couple of days. She probably won't stay too long though, because her parents want her home fairly soon.

Can't wait to see you both!

Scorpius

* * *

Al,

How's France? I'm sure it must be lovely. Are you enjoying yourself?

I'm certainly enjoying myself at Scorp's house. I admit I was pretty terrified to begin with – because what girl isn't nervous about meeting her boyfriend's parents? – but they're both so lovely. Mrs Malfoy – who insists I call her Astoria – treats me like her own daughter and chatters away to me about anything and everything. She confided to me yesterday that she often wishes she did have a daughter. I suppose it must get a bit lonely sometimes, being the only woman in the house. She clearly absolutely adores Scorp though.

If all the stuff Dad says about what Mr Malfoy was like when they were at school is true, then he's practically transformed into a different person since then. He seemed even more nervous than me when we met, and he was so incredibly polite to me. It was hard at first to get him to talk normally to me, because he always seems so terrified that I'm going to hate him or something, but he's beginning to relax. Astoria was out yesterday, and Scorp was upstairs doing homework or something so Mr Malfoy and I ended up chatting for about half an hour. Apparently he used to want to be a teacher, back when he was at Hogwarts. Would you believe that? He said he never told anyone because he knew his father wanted him to work at the Ministry, and then when he left Hogwarts his reputation was too bad for him to get a job anywhere, never mind at Hogwarts.

I think it's really sad that he never got to fulfil his dream. He told me I should definitely do my best to become a teacher, if that's what I want, because I'll regret it forever if I don't. I know Scorp's been too scared to tell his dad about his dream of working in Muggle relations, but I'm starting to think he's wrong to feel like that. After some of the stuff Mr Malfoy said yesterday, I don't think he'd stand in the way of any dream of Scorp's, no matter how much he disapproved of it himself.

It's funny; Dad's placed this image of the Malfoy family in my head since I was about three, and I thought I'd stopped believing it when I met Scorpius, but I hadn't. I may have accepted that Scorp was a decent person, but deep down I think I still expected his parents to be arrogant, prejudiced snobs like Dad makes them out to be. They're not. Of course they're not.

Shame you couldn't be here too, but I'm sure France is amazing.

Rose

* * *

Mum,

I'm having a really great time here and was wondering if I could stay a little longer than originally planned. Maybe a week and a half? You're not in any particular hurry to have me home are you?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Stay as long as you like darling. We were originally hoping to spend some time as a family next week, but something's come up at work so Dad's working overtime, Hugo's staying with a friend and I think I may go and stay with Hannah and Neville for a few days. They've been inviting me for ages and I've just never had the time, but it's been a while since I had a proper catch-up with Hannah. So it all works out rather nicely really.

Enjoy your stay, and I look forward to seeing you again in a couple of weeks.

Love, Mum

* * *

Rose,

France is pretty amazing, though I do wish I'd been able to come and stay at Scorp's too. Maybe another time.

Anyway, I'm glad you're having a good time. We're coming back next week, and I can't wait to see you guys again. Maybe we should meet up in Diagon Alley, once our book lists have arrived?

Can you believe we're going into seventh year in a couple of weeks? Our last year of Hogwarts. That's a pretty scary though, isn't it? Pretty exciting too though. Soon we'll be out in the real world, fending for ourselves. Following our dreams. I'll miss Hogwarts. It's been such a big part of our lives over the last six years. I can't imagine leaving it forever. Then again, it won't be forever for you, will it? Not if the whole teaching thing works out, which I'm sure it will.

Enjoy the rest of your time at Scorp's and I'll see you soon.

Al

* * *

Mrs Weasley,

I'm aware we've never really met, but I felt I should write this letter anyway. It seems a little odd for my son to be dating your daughter without us having ever exchanged a word. Perhaps we will never be best friends – the hostility between my husband and yours will see to that – but we could at least be acquaintances, surely? For the sake of our children, if nothing else.

Rose is a charming young woman. To everyone's great surprise, she and my husband hit it off in a way he rarely does with anyone. She sees something in him that very few do, that fundamental goodness that he hides so well.

Funny isn't it, how life works out? I can assure you that seventeen years ago, when Scorp was born, Draco would never _ever _have guessed that he would end up falling in love with the daughter of two of Draco's biggest school rivals, and that he himself would end up getting along with her. To be perfectly honest with you, I wouldn't have believed it either. Rose is the last person I would have expected my son to end up with. She's good for him though. She's good for Draco, too. I haven't seen him laugh so much in a long time, probably not since before the death of his father.

Listen to me rambling on. I didn't mean to say so much in this letter. All I really wanted to do was introduce myself to you, as the mother of your daughter's boyfriend. And suggest that perhaps we meet up sometime. Just the two of us, without our husbands. Draco may like Rose, but I don't think he's quite ready for civilised conversation with Ron Weasley just yet. I'll work on it.

Yours sincerely,

Astoria Malfoy

* * *

Astoria (may I call you Astoria?),

I was delighted to receive your letter. I will admit I have always thought I should meet the mother of Scorpius Malfoy, the boy my daughter and my nephew would never shut up about. It would love to meet up sometime, and I think you're right about not bringing our husbands along.

Ron has surprised me, however. He got along very well with Scorpius when he stayed, which I don't think anyone was expecting, least of all Ron himself. Love of the Chudley Cannons may have had something to do with it, though I don't think that was all. He and Scorpius just clicked, somehow.

Yes, life certainly is funny. I can't help thinking it's most definitely a good thing, though. Perhaps our children are succeeding in destroying pointless rivalries in a way our generation never could. It's a wonderful thing to see: people setting aside old prejudices at last.

Yours,

Hermione


	31. Beginning Of The End

**A/N: I know - it's been ages since I updated. I'm very, very, very sorry. However, I promise to post another chapter within the next few days, so hopefully that sort of makes up for it.**

Beginning Of The End

Rose Weasley,

I am delighted to inform you that you have been awarded the position of Head Girl this year. As I'm sure you are aware, this will add to the duties you already fulfil as a Prefect. Your badge is enclosed and you will be expected in the Prefect's carriage as usual on September the first in order to organise the meeting and make new Prefects aware of their duties.

Professor Dabinett

Headmistress

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy,

I am delighted to inform you that you have been awarded the position of Head Boy this year. As I'm sure you are aware, this will add to the duties you already fulfil as a Prefect. Your badge is enclosed and you will be expected in the Prefect's carriage as usual on September the first in order to organise the meeting and make new Prefects aware of their duties.

Professor Dabinett

Headmistress

* * *

Rose,

I'm Head Boy! Can you believe that? Please, please, please tell me that Professor Dabinett made you Head Girl! She must have. How could she not? You're the most obvious choice by miles. Me, though! I never _dreamed _I would get chosen for Head Boy.

Mum and Dad are absolutely thrilled. Dad was Head Boy, but only because the Death Eaters were in charge that year so he doesn't really count that. And Mum was a Prefect, but she was never Head Girl, so they were really pleased when I told them. And Grandma's staying here this week, but she didn't seem very surprised when I told her. She just smiled like she'd known all along it would happen, but was pleased anyway.

Anyway, write back soon and let me know if you did get it.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, I got it. My parents were thrilled too. Well, Mum was. Dad muttered something about "Bighead Girl" but I'm fairly sure he was pleased anyway. Uncle Percy warned me not to let anyone anywhere near my badge though.

Anyway, it's going to be great! I can't believe we're going to get to be Head Boy and Girl together! If only Al could do it as well, but at least he's still a Prefect, so we'll go to all the meetings and stuff together.

Got to go now – see you September first!

Rose

* * *

Dear Grandma,

We have now been back at school two weeks, and the teachers are already talking endlessly about our NEWTs. We get piles and piles of homework and are told we ought to be studying for at least three or four hours a day. It's as though the exams are tomorrow, rather than months and months away! It's not as though I'm not taking them seriously – because I am – but I think it's a bit ridiculous to get this worked up so early.

On top of all the work, of course, I've got all my duties as Head Boy, but I'm quite enjoying that. It's a little strange, being invited along to staff meetings and having teachers consult me about the running of the school. Rose is in her element. Of course she wants to come back to Hogwarts to teach in the future, so I suppose this is all a great experience for her.

It's funny how natural it's become: Rose and I dating. We still hang out with Al and all the others the way we always have, and the only difference is that now we're a little more than just friends. There's no obvious change in the way we behave; we've always been best friends and done pretty much everything together anyway. It's just like an extension on our friendship. I guess that's the best kind of relationship to have, isn't it?

There's not much other news from Hogwarts, I don't think. Oh yeah – Al has sworn off girls for the foreseeable future. He asked a Ravenclaw in our year – probably one of the few girls in our year who _hasn't _dated Al yet – to go out with him the other day, and she turned him down. Not only that, but she accused him of being a heartbreaker – which probably isn't entirely untrue – and said she would never want to go out with someone like him. I think it shocked him a little bit – not being turned down; he's not that arrogant – but finding out that some people see him as a heartbreaker. So he's decided to be single for the next little while, until he finds someone he can have a longer, more serious relationship with. I guess that's probably quite a good idea really.

So apart from that, there's not much else to tell you.

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

Dear Grandma,

I can't believe it's Halloween already! The year is going so fast. I don't want it to. I want it to go on and on forever, so I never have to leave Hogwarts. That's silly though. I can't stay at school forever. I wish I could.

Anyway, there's no need for me to get upset already. I still have over half the year to go, and I'm enjoying it loads, way more than I thought I would enjoy my NEWT year. Perhaps it's knowing that I will soon lose all of this that makes me appreciate it more. Perhaps it's because Rose and I have finally got together. Or perhaps seventh year is simply awesome.

Sorry this is quite a short letter but I've got to go now – wouldn't want to miss the Halloween feast!

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

Dear Grandma,

Merry Christmas! Dad said in his last letter that you were staying with him and Mum for Christmas. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. Sorry I couldn't be there; it's just that we all agreed our last Christmas as Hogwarts students should be spent at Hogwarts.

Thanks for the present – I've wanted that book for ages, as I'm sure you know. The others all thought I was mad for wanting a book of muggle fairy tales for Christmas. All except Rose, of course. She understood. Rose always understands.

And talking of Muggles, I have exciting news! My Muggle Studies teacher managed to get in touch with the Ministry official in charge of starting up that new programme I told you about ages ago, and she says I could send in an application for a job in it. It's all so exciting! I can't believe this might actually happen. It's been my dream for … oh I don't know how long. I'm going to write to Mum and Dad first though, probably just after Christmas. Not that I need their permission – I'm going to do it regardless of what they say – but I _would _like their blessing.

Give my love to Mum and Dad.

Love,

Scorpius


	32. Disappointments and Decisions

**A/N: I think I may have misled people slightly with the title of my last chapter. When I said "beginning of the end" I meant the end of school, not the end of the story. Still a little while to go before that! **

Disappointments and Decisions

Mum and Dad,

Did you have a good Christmas? I certainly did. The teachers were obviously feeling generous, because they didn't really give us very much homework over the holiday. It was nice to have a chance to relax. Of course they're making up for it now. Between homework and prefect meetings, I don't think I've had a free moment since term started again.

Anyway, I'm writing to tell you about something very exciting. There's a programme starting up at the Ministry next year, one related to Muggle Relations, which I'm hoping to get involved with. The only qualification required is at least and E at OWL level Muggle Studies, and as I am hoping to achieve an NEWT in it I hope I should be able to get in fairly easily. Dad, I'm aware that this may go against some of the beliefs you hold, but it's something I really want to do and I'm going to explain exactly what it involves in the hope that you may come to see it the way I do: as something incredibly good that can be extremely beneficial to the Wizarding World.

Basically, the programme is based on the idea that most of the antipathy towards Muggles is created through lack of knowledge about them, and that if we were to raise awareness among the Wizarding community then we could convince people that Muggles aren't really that different from witches and wizards. It would include making Muggle Studies compulsory for First and Second Years at Hogwarts, running adult Muggle Studies classes for those who never did it at school, encouraging witches and wizards to practice by spending more time among Muggles, hopefully without drawing too much attention to themselves, and possibly even progress to sentencing those who break laws regarding the treatment of Muggles to spending time living in the Muggle world without magic, rather than simply fining them or sending them to Azkaban.

I know this probably isn't the career you had planned for me, but to me this is an incredible opportunity. It's very exciting, and I plan to send in my application within the next week. I'd like it if I knew you approved, though.

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

We both had a wonderful Christmas, and I'm glad you had the opportunity to relax a little before beginning this term. I think this one may be a difficult one for you, and for everyone in your year. I'm sure you'll cope excellently, however.

As for this Ministry programme, I don't hate the idea the way you seem to expect me to. Perhaps it may have gone against some of the misguided beliefs I once held – and Grandad certainly wouldn't have approved – but I can feel nothing but pride that you want to be involved in something like that. It sounds like an excellent programme, and I can think of no one more suited to it than you. Perhaps if something like that had been in place while I was at school, I might never have been taken in by the rubbish my father and his pureblood friends were always spouting. It's certainly something the community needs, and hopefully it can prevent anything like the War ever happening again.

It's funny: you're actually right about this being a career I would not have wanted for you. Your Grandad was determined that you would get a job in the Ministry, and I was always equally determined that you would not. Well, he's got his way, and I couldn't be more pleased, though I can't imagine he would be. When we thought of jobs at the Ministry, we were both thinking of a career like his, bribing people to get laws passed in his favour, manipulating people and generally representing everything that was wrong or corrupt about that Ministry. Neither of us ever considered that you might get a job with the Ministry doing something worthwhile. But of course you are and I'm thrilled.

Good luck with your application, though I'm sure you don't need it, and Mum sends her love.

Dad

* * *

Rose,

Hey, you still awake? That's a stupid question really. Of course you are. I got a reply back from the Ministry of Magic. There was an owl sitting on my bed when I came up to the dorm. I haven't opened it yet, though. I guess I'm too scared to.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Well don't just sit there and look at it you idiot! Open it! It's not like there's even any doubt about what it says. Of course they must have accepted you. This is so exciting! I can't believe this is actually finally happening. You've wanted this job for ages and now you've finally got it! Congratulations, Scorp!  
Rose

* * *

Dear Mr Malfoy,

We were pleased to receive your application and have considered it carefully. Unfortunately, you are not quite what we are looking for in regards to this particular job.

Yours sincerely,

Alan Mackenzie

Muggle Liaison Office

* * *

Calm down, Rose. I opened it. They turned me down. Apparently I'm "not quite what we are looking for". I guess it _was_ too much to hope for. That I'd send in an application and just like that I'd have my dream job. I was being stupid, even thinking I had a chance at this. They must have had loads of applicants.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

They turned you down!? TURNED YOU DOWN? Why on earth would they do that? I saw your application, and there's no way you're not good enough for the job. And as for having loads of applicants, I hardly think that's likely. No offence Scorp, but I doubt there are many people whose dream job would be working on a Muggle awareness campaign. The fact that the only qualification you needed was an E at OWL Muggle Studies shows how desperate they were.

Are you sure they sent you the right letter?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Well, it has my name on it. There's no point in getting worked up about it. I appreciate you ranting in my defence, though.

Go to sleep, Rose, and stop worrying about it.

Love you.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Alright, I'll go to sleep, but I'm not giving up on this. I _will _get to the bottom of it.

Love you too.

Rose

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy,

I'm sure you received a letter yesterday turning down your application for a job at the Ministry. This letter I'm writing now is completely unofficial and off the record. My name is Steve and I'm head of the campaign you were applying to join.

When we started advertising for applicants, we deliberately set the qualification limit very low because we didn't really expect many people to apply. When your application came in I couldn't believe my eyes. Nine OWLs, four of them Outstanding, _and _you're going on and doing NEWTs. Not only that, but you had an excellent reference from your Muggle Studies teacher and seemed to have a genuine passion for what we're trying to do. Compared to the other idiots we'd had applying, you seemed absolutely perfect.

Unfortunately my boss, Alan, took one look at the name at the top of the application and refused to even read the rest. He insists we cannot have a Malfoy working for the Ministry, and certainly not in the Muggle Liaison department. While this is clearly a prejudiced and narrow-minded view to have, he is sticking to it and has instead hired two kids who barely scraped a couple of OWLs and then had to drop out of school because they couldn't cope with NEWTs. In addition, neither of them actually gives a damn about the campaign and are only doing this because they can't get any other job.

I am writing this letter because I don't want you to give up on the job. I fully intend to convince Alan that he's being stupid, and I hope you will still consider working with me.

Yours,

Steven Hopkinson

* * *

Rose,

As usual, you were right about what you said last night. I've enclosed a letter I just received. Turns out instead of me redeeming the Malfoy name – like everyone seemed to think I would – I'm just going to be held back by it. Was it naïve of me to think that it would be like Hogwarts, and people might be a little bit hostile at first but I'd soon win them all over? I guess it was. The real world isn't like Hogwarts. It's time I stopped thinking it was. Obviously I'm not going to get the job, though it's nice of Steve to try. I suppose I should have known all along that this would happen.

I don't want you to start trying to convince me that I should keep trying. I don't think I've got the strength for more disappointments. I'm only showing you the letter at all because it proves you were right.

Scorp

* * *

Mum,

I mentioned that job in the Ministry that Scorp was applying for in my last letter, didn't I? He got turned down, but it turns out it was only because he's a Malfoy. Apparently the actual head of the campaign thought Scorp would be perfect for the job, but his boss has a prejudice against the Malfoys.

It seems so unfair that Scorp shouldn't get his dream job, just because of his dad and grandad. He says it's not a big deal, but he's been absolutely crushed. Over the last week, he's been so much quieter than usual. It's almost like back in first year, when those idiots were bullying him. I thought he'd gained confidence since then, and I think in many ways he has, but when it comes to people discriminating against him because of his family he just doesn't know how to react. If it was _him_ they objected to then he'd make every effort to solve whatever problem they had with him and become a better person, but when it's nothing to do with him as a person then there's nothing he can do.

It must be hard, I suppose, after spending six and a half years proving to the students of Hogwarts that he's nothing like his father and grandfather, to suddenly discover that he's going to have to start all over again once he leaves school. He can do it – I know he can – but I think he needs a little bit of help getting started.

That's what I'm writing to you about, Mum. I've got a plan, but I'm going to need your help with it. Do you reckon you'd be up for that?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Much as I disliked his father, I hate to think of Scorpius being treated like that. He's one of the sweetest, kindest, most unselfish people I've ever met, and I think he could go far. Even your dad likes him and if he can win over Dad – with his longstanding hatred of the Malfoys and stubborn refusal to change his ways – then I think he can win over anyone if given the chance.

A plan: now that sounds intriguing. I've always liked plans. What exactly did you have in mind?

Mum


	33. Stop The Press

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

Stop The Press

Scorpius Malfoy,

I don't know if you've seen this yet, but I've enclosed an article from the Daily Prophet, just in case you haven't. Apparently you didn't have any part in doing this, but all I can say is you have some very loyal – and incredibly clever – friends to have done something like this for you.

Needless to say, you've got the job. Alan didn't exactly have much choice once the Minister of Magic got involved. Of course you still have school to finish, but it would be great if you could start work as soon as possible after that. I will send more information later regarding when you will start, what your working hours will be, how much you'll be paid (not very much, I'm afraid) etc.

Congratulations on making it onto the team.

Yours,

Steven Hopkinson

* * *

Prejudice or Precaution?

Is the Ministry guilty of discrimination?

With the War years in the past, is it wise to be cautious of those who once sided with the self-proclaimed "Lord Voldemort" or is it time the wizarding community moved on? The question is one that must be answered as an instance comes to light of a Hogwarts student, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (17) being refused work at the Ministry on the grounds of the actions of his father, Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, making him unsuitable for the job. Is this a reasonable precaution to take, particularly considering the department Scorpius wished to work in (Muggle Liaison) or is the Ministry simply holding on to old prejudices? The Daily Prophet looks to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to set an example for the rest of the magical community to follow.

"Everyone was a bit shocked when Scorpius was sorted into Hufflepuff back in first year," admits war hero and Hogwarts professor, Neville Longbottom, "But he's since proven himself to be a great kid: bright, unselfish and hardworking. I believe he was bullied a little when he started, but has since gone on to prove himself impossible to dislike, and I think you'd be hard pushed to find a single student or teacher in Hogwarts who doesn't like him." Indeed, this attitude seems to be replicated across the entire school. Every one of Scorpius' teachers testifies to him being an excellent student, and his classmates seem to adore him. Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, who could once have been considered an enemy of Scorpius' father, says of Scorpius: "We've been best mates since first year. I guess people thought it was a bit odd, considering how much our dads hated each other, but I never really thought about it like that. He's a great guy and we're friends, and that's all that's ever mattered. Who cares what our parents did while they were at school? We're not them. We're completely different people."

Surprising though this friendship may be, a bigger shock comes in the form of Scorpius' girlfriend, Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and muggle-born Hermione Weasley. Surely this match cannot have been approved of by either set of parents? And yet Rose insists her parents are nothing but happy. "Dad wasn't that keen at first," she says, "But then he met Scorp, and now they get on brilliantly. Scorp has that effect on everyone. He brings people together. I think our year must be the first at Hogwarts to be friends with everyone, regardless of House, and that's mainly down to Scorp. He's really passionate about Muggle Studies, too. He's been doing it since third year, and consistently getting the highest marks in the class. He really wanted this job, and I know he'd be brilliant at it. It just seems unfair that he shouldn't get it simply because the Ministry can't let go of things that happened years and years ago, before Scorp was even born."

Is Rose right? Is it time that we, as a community, moved on and let go of the past? Surely Scorpius Malfoy, Hufflepuff, Head Boy and star pupil, with nine OWLs and a good chance of achieving excellent NEWTs, cannot be denied the opportunity to become part of a programme that is, after all, aiming to eradicate prejudice and discrimination among our community? Perhaps it is time the Ministry realised that the past is past, and allowed Scorpius' generation the opportunity to forge a new future.

* * *

Rose,

I don't know whether to yell at you or march over to your dormitory and kiss you. Steven just wrote to me and showed me the newspaper clipping, and I know it was all your idea. Your mum should never have told you that story about the newspaper article she persuaded Rita Skeeter to write in her fifth year.

I'm so glad she did, though. I got the job! I can't believe it! Remind me to be extra nice to you for the next week. Actually, make that the next month.

You're the best girlfriend ever!

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I didn't really do anything. I only suggested the article; everything else happened because of you. Every word of that article is true, and it's time those idiots at the Ministry found out what an incredible person you are. I know you're blushing right now, and shaking your head, but it's true. In fact, it didn't do you justice. Even if they'd interviewed the entire school, they couldn't have done you justice.

Congratulations on getting the job! I'm so excited for you!

Love you, Scorp.

Rose

* * *

Dad,

I don't know if you saw the newspaper article about me in the Prophet. It's hardly the way I'd have wanted to get a job, but I'm still glad Rose did it. It was her idea, naturally. She didn't even tell me about it until it had been published. It was someone from the Ministry who sent me the article, along with a letter saying I'd got the job.

I can't help feeling a little guilty about having to coerce the Ministry into hiring me like this. It would have been great just to be accepted purely on my own merits. I'll prove that they were right to hire me, though. I'll work incredibly hard on this project.

It's funny: you'd think now that I've got a job guaranteed I wouldn't feel so nervous about my NEWTs, because it's not like they really matter anymore. Instead, it's the opposite. I'm _more _worried about them now. I guess I just want to prove that I really do deserve this job. The NEWTs feel really, really close now. I have to admit, I'm absolutely terrified. Rose has been getting very stressed. Most people are scared to talk to her, for fear of having their heads bitten off. Our Transfiguration teacher has said she could get a place on an advanced Transfiguration course for three years after she leaves school, but she needs at least five good NEWTs, and an O in Transfiguration. She's become a bit obsessed with it. I would tell her to relax, but I'm afraid I don't dare to.

Anyway, I have a massive pile of homework to do before tomorrow, so I suppose I'd better go now.

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

Mother,

I need your advice. I received a letter from Scorpius today, which is wonderful, but I have no idea how to reply to him. He's told me all about life and school, and confided some of his worries and problems to me, which I think is the most honest he's ever been with me. I don't know what it means, but I don't want to mess this up by giving him really stupid advice. I know it's normally you he writes to, and I was hoping you could tell me what to do. How do I give advice to a seventeen-year-old boy? It's not like I was making the best decisions myself when I was seventeen.

What do I do?

Draco

* * *

Draco,

You don't need my advice at all. What this means is that Scorpius finally trusts you the way he never has before, and that he wants you to know about his life. Try not to overthink it though. It could be that he doesn't need advice at all, and just wants to talk to somebody. Let him know that you care about his problems, and be honest with him. Say what you think, not what you think he wants to hear. He clearly just wants to tell his dad about his problems, and I think he's recognised something in you that you have yet to recognise in yourself. Yes, you made some mistakes when you were younger, but people learn from mistakes, and I think you've learnt a lot. Stop focusing on the things you did wrong and focus on how you would do them right. You're a wonderful father, and if you'd just give yourself the chance you can teach Scorpius a lot.

All my love,

Mother

* * *

Scorpius,

Yes, I did see the article and I have to admit Rose Weasley is a very intelligent girl. You shouldn't feel guilty about it, though. If it was entirely Rose's idea then you have nothing to feel guilty for anyway, and the fault actually lies with the Ministry. They had no right to refuse you the job simply because of Grandad and I, and it's good to see that the Prophet is capable of bringing important issues such as this to the attention of the public, as well as publishing idle gossip.

Don't ever feel like you have to prove yourself to anyone but you, through grades or through your work. The Ministry are lucky to have you and they'll see that soon enough. I spent years trying to prove myself to people and it never got me anywhere. Just do the best you can and that will always be enough. I think if I could go back and live my life again the main change I would make would be to make every decision for myself and not for anyone else.

Perhaps that sounds a little selfish, but that's not how I mean it. I just mean I spent so long trying to please my father that I lost track of the difference between what I wanted and what he wanted. Not that you're the same as me at all. I think you're very good at making decisions, but just remember that you won't win anyone's approval by getting good grades. If someone doesn't like you then you just have to accept that and move on, because they aren't worth a minute more of your time.

I love you, Scorp.

Dad


	34. Moving On

**A/N: You're all going to hate me for this chapter. I apologise in advance.**

Moving On

Rose,

Good luck with your NEWTs over the next few weeks, though I' sure you don't need it. Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains, eh? Unfortunately, you probably inherited her tendency to get overly stressed, too. Try not to worry too much. You'll do fine.

Love you always,

Dad

* * *

Al,

Hope your exams go well. As you know, I never took my NEWTs, so I don't really know what they're like. I'm sure you'll do fine, though. You're smarter than me, more like your mother really. Just try not to get too stressed.

Anyway, I'll not keep you from your studying any longer (or your games of Exploding Snap and chess, if you're as bad at studying as I was). Good luck.

Dad

* * *

Scorpius,

Good luck for next week. That's when your first exam is, isn't it? Just remember not to get stressed or worried about NEWTs. Keep in mind that they're not really that important for what you what you want to do. Nevertheless, I'm sure you'll do brilliantly.

Mum and I will be equally proud of you regardless of what you get in your exams.

Dad

* * *

Dad,

We're about halfway through the exams now, and I think they're going okay so far. Care of Magical Creatures was easier than I expected, though I'm not so sure about Transfiguration. I think I got some of my switching spells seriously mixed up. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a breeze though. I've got Charms tomorrow, and I've been studying practically nonstop for the last two hours.

Anyway, it wasn't exams I wanted to write to you about. Yesterday, Rose and Scorp had a massive fight. Rose has been very, _very _stressed lately – to the point that most of us don't dare go near her – but mostly she's been okay with Scorp. Generally he's the only person who can manage to calm her down, and just having him around makes her a lot less panicky. Yesterday evening, though, I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room – which Scorp probably shouldn't have been in at all – and the two of them were absolutely screaming at each other. I don't know what they were fighting about, but I don't think I've ever seen Scorp so angry before. When I walked in, they both stopped and looked at me, and then Rose burst into tears and ran up to her dorm, and Scorp stormed out without telling me what was wrong.

They haven't made up yet, and I'm really worried. Neither of them will tell me what's wrong, or even mention the other person, and I'm scared they might have properly fallen out. What should I do?

Al

* * *

Al,

My advice to you would be not to do anything. These things generally sort themselves out, given time. When I was at Hogwarts, my two best friends used to have massive fights sometimes, and I would often wonder whether this time it might be it. The fact that Rose exists at all is proof that these fights never lasted.

I know from experience how hard it can be when your two best friends aren't talking to each other, however, and I sympathise with you completely. Try not to let it damage your relationship with either of them. It sounds to me like Rose just got a bit too stressed, and Scorpius got sick of putting up with her moods and finally snapped. From what I know of both of them, I'm sure it won't last.

In the meantime, I hope this doesn't add too much stress to you on top of the exams. If they get too much, leave them both to it and go and hang out with some of your other friends. If you can mange to put up with them, though, I'm sure they'd both appreciate having your support at the moment. Just make sure you don't get drawn into taking sides.

I hope this has helped.

Dad

* * *

Dad,

School ends tomorrow, and Rose and Scorp still haven't made up. Something's really not right. Rose can be very stubborn and unreasonable sometimes, but it's not like Scorp to let an argument last this long. Normally he would have apologised by now – regardless of whose fault it was – and then Rose would have felt bad about not apologising and she'd apologise too and they'd both be sickeningly in love for the next few days. Instead they're still completely refusing to even be in the same room as one another. And not long after we get home, Rose's course starts so she's going to some place in Wales for that, and the Ministry want Scorp to start as soon as possible, so he'll be moving down to London. I'm scared that if they don't make up by then, it might be too late. Keeping up a long distance relationship would be hard enough, but if they're still mad at each other then I think it might be over between them.

On a completely unrelated note, I can't believe my time at Hogwarts is almost over! It still hasn't quite registered that once I get on that train and leave tomorrow, I won't be coming back again. I'm excited, but there's a lot of sadness at leaving too. I've had such an incredible time here, and I really don't want to say goodbye. I guess Hogwarts was really only here to prepare me for what comes next, though, wasn't it? All the friends I've made here, all the things I've learnt, everything I've gained from my time here: I'll still have all of it even once I've left Hogwarts behind.

I'm glad I've had this last year to say goodbye. You never had that, and I think that must have been hard. I know you had more important things on your mind, but I think it must have been very difficult to leave Hogwarts, knowing that you might not even survive the next year, and that it might not even be there when you came back. And then you finished what would have been your seventh year in a battle that killed loads of your classmates and damaged half the school.

When I compare my own goodbye with that, it suddenly doesn't seem so bad. I've had a wonderful seven years here, and I'm grateful for every moment of them. From the moment I stepped onto the train when I was eleven, I've made incredible friends, learnt things I could never have learnt anywhere else, and been challenged beyond anything I ever expected. It's been truly wonderful, and I wouldn't take back any of it.

Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye. We're having one last party in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight, and just this once I think Professor Longbottom might not come and tell us off for being up too late.

I'll see you soon, Dad.

Al

* * *

Dad,

Rose and I had a fight. I'm writing this letter sitting in the Hufflepuff Common Room on my own. I should be at the party in the Gryffindor Common Room – which seventh years from all four houses are invited to, on account of it being the last night – but I couldn't face it. This should be a night of celebrating the end of exams and looking back on the last seven years, and looking forward to the future, and I guess to a certain extent it is. I just wish I could stop thinking about Rose.

Perhaps I should just apologise to her, but I don't want to. Not this time. We were both responsible, and it's her turn to say sorry first. I know that sounds childish, but I can't help it. It feels like from the moment we met it's always been me who's the calm, sensible one, and me who puts up with all her tempers and _me_ who chases _her._ And most of the time I don't mind, but just this once I'd like her to take some responsibility and admit that she was wrong without me having to go to her first.

I don't think she's going to apologise, though. I think this might be it, Dad, I really do. Perhaps we're just too different after all. Perhaps we were stupid to think we could make this work. Our relationship consisted of me constantly chasing after her and putting up with her and never, ever being able to keep up with her. It wasn't my fault and it wasn't hers, it just wasn't meant to happen.

I was right: this has ruined our friendship. That's what I was always scared of. Perhaps one day we'll be able to regain some sort of friendship, but it won't be the way it was, when me and her and Al were just about inseparable.

I feel for Al right now, but there's not much I can do to make it any easier for him. His two best friends aren't talking, and that must be awkward for him. Hopefully it won't damage his relationship with Rose, or with me.

I'd better go now, and stop bothering you with this miserable, depressing letter. I'm sure I'll be in a better mood tomorrow, when I see you, though I suppose I may be pretty devastated to be leaving Hogwarts. So much has happened since you waved me off on the train seven years ago, and I'm going to miss this place. I really am.

See you tomorrow!

Scorp

* * *

Mum,

I had a fight with Scorp. We haven't spoken for the last couple of weeks, and I think it might be over for good. He hasn't come and apologised, and I'm scared that means he doesn't care anymore. I know you'd probably tell me that I should just go and apologise myself, but it's not as simple as that. I know it was partly my fault, probably more my fault than his, but normally he'd have apologised by now, regardless of that. I think that maybe this time he just doesn't want to get back together. If he doesn't care enough about our relationship to come and say sorry, then I don't think it's worth carrying on.

I guess I should have known all of this was too good to be true. Scorp is the most unselfish, gentlemanly, thoughtful guy I've ever met, as well as being my best friends, and I didn't deserve to be that lucky. I'm not good enough for him, and I never will be. Not that he'd say that, or even think it, but I know it's true. He deserves a girl as wonderful as him, not a stubborn, pig-headed one who flies into tempers at the tiniest thing and can't sit still for more than five minutes.

I can't believe this is how it ends. Not just the thing with Scorp, but my time at Hogwarts. I'm sitting in my dorm and I can hear the party going on below me, but I can't go. I can't pretend to be happy tonight, and smile and laugh and dance like people would expect me to. And besides, he might be there. Everyone else in seventh year is.

I think I'll just go and cry myself to sleep, and then maybe tomorrow I can move on and leave all of this behind: Scorp and my wonderful seven years at Hogwarts. See you tomorrow, Mum.

Love,

Rose


	35. New Lives

New Lives

Al,

I know I promised I'd write straight away and let you know how I'm getting on, but the last two weeks have been absolutely mental. I haven't had a moment to myself since starting work at the Ministry, but I'm loving every minute of it. Steve and I get on brilliantly, and while the other members of our team are hardly particularly motivated, I think Steve and I have enough of an obsession with the project for all of us. Of course, they all go home the moment their working hours are over, which leaves us on our own doing all the extra work, but I honestly don't care. I love it.

Our boss, Alan, still hates me with a passion, but I guess that's understandable considering the article Rose initiated. He's always too scared to actually treat me any worse than anyone else, for fear of the press getting involved again. I just wish I could get him to like me for _me_, and not just because he was forced to hire me.

Anyway, Steve and I have this plan we've started working on. The programme couldn't be started for another year or so, but the basic idea is that adult witches and wizards who didn't take Muggle Studies and don't know very much about muggles could take a crash course in muggle life and culture, culminating in them spending between three and twelve months living in the muggle world, attempting to live without magic, not draw attention to themselves and perhaps even befriend muggles. The idea is both to promote understanding, and to avoid wizards attracting so much attention through their odd behaviour and clothes whenever they're out in the muggle world. Originally the course would mainly be aimed at people like your granddad who have an interest in muggles but don't really know much about them, but hopefully we could eventually persuade people from pureblood elitist families like mine (I'm not sure Dad would do it, but Mum might) and perhaps even criminals who have committed offences related to the treatment of muggles.

I know I'm rambling too much about this, and it's probably not nearly as exciting for you as it is for me, but I just can't seem to stop. It's not like there's much else going on in my life for me to tell you about. My flat's great, but I don't spend very much time there. Steve's only a couple of years older than us, so we go out with a bunch of his mates in the evenings sometimes, but most of our time is spent working, which sounds unbelievably sad and boring, but it's not.

I was surprised, actually, when I saw how young Steve was. I thought they'd have chosen someone older with more experience to run such an important programme, though in Steve's case what he lacks in experience he makes up for in pure genius and sheer enthusiasm. And it's only really us who think of this programme as important and revolutionary. The rest of the Ministry, including our boss Alan, reckon it's a waste of time and it's never going to succeed. We'll prove them wrong, though: they'll see.

Anyway, I'm probably starting to sound like your Uncle Percy now so I'll shut up and stop boring you with details of my job.

What have you been up to? Are you still thinking about trying to get into the Auror department?

Speak to you soon,

Scorp

* * *

Rose,

How's the Transfiguration course going? It must be weird living in Wales and having to study with loads of new people after being at Hogwarts for seven years. I'm sure you're doing great, though. The fact that you haven't written is probably a good sign. Means you're busy and enjoying yourself and stuff, right?

That was the case with Scorp, anyway. He wrote the other day. Apparently his new job's going great, and he seemed really excited about all the new programmes and innovations they want to bring in. Maybe he's already told you all this stuff, though. Has he written to you?

I hope you're enjoying yourself, and will write back soon and let me know how things are going.

Al

* * *

Al,

The course is brilliant! It's completely different to learning in class. There's still a lot of studying to be done, but it's no longer all about learning out of books and writing essays. We examine the more practical aspects of Transfiguration, as well as looking at the basic rules and principals underlying it and the way we can tweak existing spells in order to make them fit more particular purposes. Obviously that has to be done under very controlled conditions and only once we've done the proper preparation because it can go horrifically wrong. There's so much more freedom, though, which is brilliant. In school it was all about learning the set topics and spells that were a part of the course in order to do as well as possible in our exams. Here we have so much more choice about what we want to experiment with, and no one person is using the same spell as anyone else.

We get to choose what aspects of Transfiguration we want to look at specifically, so I'm doing a module on teaching it to others. It's mainly basic stuff at the moment, because teaching a spell is so much harder than doing it yourself, but I'm really enjoying it. There's so much more to teaching than I ever imagined. I've found my respect for every one of our teachers growing enormously over the last couple of weeks.

I'm glad Scorp is enjoying himself. I hope he continues to do well.

How's everything going with you? You still thinking about working with your dad? I heard James is doing very well at Quidditch. It was the Tutshill Tornados, wasn't it, who signed him on as a reserve player?

I'd better go – I've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow.

Rose

* * *

Scorp,

Don't apologise for talking a lot about your job. It sounds great, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I remember the three of us all used to say our worst fear was to end up with some boring Ministry job. Of course, two of us _are_ now working for the Ministry – because, in answer to your question, I _am_ starting training fairly soon to be an Auror – but they're not exactly boring jobs. I'm going to be catching Dark Wizards – though Dad says that only a minority of the time is actually spent on that and that a lot of it's just paperwork – and you're going to be revolutionising the world and stamping out prejudice, while Rose is off in Wales twisting all the rules of magic and no doubt preparing to make some life-changing discovery.

Talking of Rose, what's the situation between the two of you? I know you had a fight and everything, but how did you leave it. Surely you're going to try and make up sometime soon, if you haven't already? The two of you are perfect for each other, and I can't let you throw that away on some stupid argument. Rose was stressed, and she _always _argues with people when she's stressed. You'd have to have the patience of a saint _not _to get annoyed with her when she's like that. She didn't mean any of the stuff she said, whatever it was.

Al

* * *

Al,

It's great that we're all doing the things we've always wanted to do. I can't imagine you doing paperwork, though. You could barely hand in essays on time! I think you'll make a great Auror. I know lots of people think you're only doing it because of your dad, but I know you're not. You'll be brilliant at it.

I'd rather we didn't talk about Rose, if you don't mind. It's over, and it would be easiest if you'd just accept that and don't try to get us back together. I'm in London and she's in Wales, so it's not like you're going to have to choose one of us over the other.

If you're doing this Auror course, does that mean you're going to be in London, too? I'd love to introduce you to Steve and some of my other mates here. We could even share a flat if you like. I've got a spare bedroom here, cos I'm living on my own right now. What do you think?

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to the paperwork, especially not without Rose to tell me off for not doing it on time and reading it all through and rewriting everything because I've done it so badly. I think I'm going to enjoy the practical side of it, though.

The training takes place in various different parts of the country. I think we're even going to Franc at some point next year for part of it. I will be in London for a few months, though. I think it'll be in March, which isn't so far off now, really, and it would be great if I could stay with you, if you're sure you don't mind. There's no point in me getting a flat of my own if I'm only going to be there for a little while, and it would be good to see you again.

I'll write again soon with more details.

Looking forward to seeing you.

Al

* * *

Rose,

The course sounds absolutely great for you. It sounds like you're really enjoying it. I'm glad you're learning lots, though personally I can't understand why someone who's just endured their NEWTs would want to go on and do extra education.

I've started the Auror training course and it's going pretty well. Training lasts three years, so I should be done around the same time that you finish your Transfiguration course. We're out in the middle of nowhere right now doing some pretty intensive combat training. I'll be here for another month or so, and then we're all going down to London for training in stealth and tracking, which should be good fun.

It was strange not seeing you at Christmas. I think everyone was a bit disappointed that neither of us could make it back home, especially since James was away somewhere too.

You're right: James is playing for the Tutshill Tornados. He actually got to play in a match the other day because of a player being injured, and he was very excited about. The team won, which of course he's taking all the credit for, being as arrogant as ever.

Try not to work too hard, and I'll hopefully see you soon.

Al


	36. Old Enemies And New Friends

**A/N: Not many chapters to go, and I've got most of them written already so I should be updating fairly regularly. **

**This chapter's a little shorter than usual, but I got sick of everything being about Scorp, Al and Rose so I figured I'd put this in.**

Old Enemies And New Friends

Draco Malfoy,

This is a strange letter for me to be writing, but I hope you will be able to look beyond our pasts and read it all the way through. I have exchanged letters with Astoria a few times and the two of us meet up every so often, but I've yet to actually have a civilised conversation with you, and I think this might be a good time to do so.

I'm worried about Rose. Since she came home at the end of school, having broken up with Scorpius, she hasn't been the same. I haven't seen her very often, because she immerses herself in this Transfiguration course in Wales, but when she does come home she's so quiet and withdrawn, which isn't like her at all. She gave me some rubbish about wanting Scorpius to prove he actually cares about the relationship by apologising first, and now she's decided they weren't meant to be together and that it's probably better like this, but that doesn't stop her from going very white and leaving the room whenever his name comes up in a conversation. It's been eight months now, but she behaves as though they broke up yesterday. I still hear her cry herself to sleep, and she won't even look at another guy.

Has Scorpius been the same, or has he moved on from her the way Rose seems to think he has? Somehow I don't think that's likely. I saw the way he looked at her, and I don't think I've ever seen two people more perfect for one another. I'm just worried they're going to throw away something incredible because of some stupid argument.

I'm sorry for bothering you with all this stuff, but for the sake of our children I'd just like to know whether it really is over between them, or whether there's still a chance.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Weasley

P.S. Ron doesn't know I'm writing. He may adore Scorpius, but I don't think he's quite ready to be best friends with you just yet.

Hermione (do you mind me calling you that? It seems a little politer than "Granger"),

I see Scorpius very little, so it's hard to judge how he's taking this. He never comes home anymore, so I have to go down to London if I want to see him at all. He's also very caught up in his work and always excited about that, so it's not easy to see whether, beneath that excitement, he's still upset about losing Rose.

He was certainly upset at first, though he pretended to be okay with it. He also had the same excuse about wanting Rose to apologise first, but I didn't challenge him on it. If there's anything I've learnt over the last seven years or so it's not to interfere with Scorpius' life unless he asks me to, and to let him make his own decisions. He is, after all, an adult, and is capable of running his own life.

Perhaps we should let them sort this out on their own. Rose is a wonderful girl, and she and Scorpius certainly seem perfect for one another, but it's up to them to figure that out. They're still young. Just because they've broken up just now doesn't mean they won't ever get back together.

Scorpius is ten times smarter than I was at his age: it's his responsibility to figure this out.

Draco

Draco,

You're right, I suppose. I still see Rose as my little girl and I want to sort out all her problems for her and fix everything that goes wrong, but sooner or later I'm going to have to accept that she's a grown up now and she's got to do it on her own. It's hard, though. Really hard.

I will comfort myself with the knowledge that Ron and I broke up at least five times before we finally got married, and Rose and Scorpius are certainly more sensible than Ron and I. Well, Scorpius is. I'm not so sure about Rose. I think she's inherited a little more of Ron's stubbornness and my temper than we might have liked.

Thank you for listening to me, and reminding me that my daughter is an adult now. I'll admit I was a little worried about writing originally. I never thought I would one day be writing to Draco Malfoy for advice.

I suppose, regardless of how this turns out, that's one thing Rose and Scorpius have achieved. Not so long ago, we'd barely have been able to hold a civilised conversation, and our families avoided one another like the plague. It was like there was a wall built up between us – between the Malfoys and the Weasleys – and regardless of how we said that the war was in the past and we were all going to move on and forgive and forget, that wall seemed just about immovable. If you'd told me seven or eight years ago that Ron would end up going to Quidditch matches with your son I'd have told you that you were mad. And yet he does. Very slowly, one brick at a time, Rose and Scorpius and Al have dismantled that wall. It's truly an incredible feat. It gives me hope that their generation will be better than ours, and that perhaps the world can move on to become place where something like the war we experienced could never happen. With the future in their hands, I think the world could become a place where there is peace and understanding, and prejudice is something that is only taught in History, and not a reality of everyday life.

Isn't that a lovely thought?

Hermione

Hermione,

It is indeed a lovely thought. Our children never cease to surprise me. If someone had told me when Scorpius was born that he would end up going out with Roes Weasley and – what's more – that I would be _disappointed _when they broke up, I'd have laughed in their face. I'm glad it did happen, though. Very glad.

Scorpius has taught me a lot over the last few years about the power of forgiveness, and it would mean a lot to me if I could have yours. I know I behaved pretty stupidly when we were at school, and I'd like to think I've grown up considerably since then. You have no reason to want to accept my apology, but I really wish you would. I truly am sorry for the things I did and said to you. I've confessed a lot of my past to Scorpius, but I've never told him about the way I used to talk to you, because you were a muggleborn. I feel I can't really support Scorpius in trying to reduce prejudice until I've apologised for treating you like you were inferior. It was wrong. I knew that at the time, and I certainly know it now.

Can you forgive me?  
Draco

Draco,

I'm not ashamed to admit your letter made me cry. I don't think I ever expected to receive an apology from you, but it means a lot to me that I have. I know you only ever treated me like I was inferior because your father made you feel like _you _were inferior – even at eleven I could see that – but it didn't stop me from feeling like I had to prove myself, which I spent my entire time at Hogwarts trying to do. Shall we agree to go forward from this moment as equals, measured neither by our past nor by our blood?

I showed Ron your letter – I hope you don't mind – and we both forgive you. Of course we do. He was a little sceptical at first, but he's come to believe that you mean it. I think I'd have struggled to believe it myself if I hadn't experienced first-hand the way that parenthood can change you. The old Draco Malfoy would never have apologised, but you're not the old Draco Malfoy, are you? Just as I'm not the old Hermione Granger, nor Ron the old Ronald Weasley.

Let's put the past behind us. From now on we are simply three mature adults, with nothing between us, no wall to divide us. Rose and Scorpius have made sure of that.

Hermione


	37. The Sky's The Limit

The Sky's The Limit

7th July 2025

**Destined To Succeed Or Doomed To Fail?**

**New Ministry Scheme Unveiled**

Today marks the launch of a new Ministry programme, aimed at eradicating prejudice in our modern world and building a new future, free from the narrow-mindedness and intolerance that led to the recent wizarding war. Headed by young muggle enthusiast Steven Hopkinson (21) and including in its team the recent Hogwarts graduate Scorpius Malfoy (18) who was forced to fight hard for his place on the programme (full story, page nine), the initiative hopes to bring about tolerance and understanding through the education of witches and wizards in the ways of muggles.

Critics are unenthusiastic, however, with many saying that the programme is "doomed to failure" and merely a "pathetic attempt to make the Ministry appear to be doing something productive." These critics claim that the programme will attract only muggle-lovers who wish to learn more, doing nothing to tackle the real problems that are rooted among old, pureblood families. They say that these pureblood elitists will never sign up for such a course, and that the programme will soon peter out, consigned to the scrap heap along with many other useless Ministry programmes.

A revolutionary new scheme or a ridiculous waste of time and money: what will it turn out to be? Only time will tell.

* * *

15th November 2025

**Could **_**You **_**Live Like A Muggle?**

How much do _you _know about Muggles? Enough to dress like one well enough not to attract attention? Perhaps. Enough to hold a conversation with one without saying anything particularly stupid? Maybe. Enough to _live_ like one for several months? Probably not. Today, for the first time, seven adult witches and wizards venture out into the muggle world, attempting to live without magic. For the last four months, they have studied muggle culture, muggle habits and even the use of eceltricity. They know how to answer a fellytone, watch a moving picture (though I've been informed that these aren't in fact pictures, and are normally referred to as "movies") and can cook meals without the use of magic.

Predicted four months ago to fail completely, this programme has denied the expectations of critics and drawn in surprising numbers of applicants, the latest total being seventy-three. However, it is yet to be deemed a complete success, and the experience of the seven participants over the next few months may be the key factor in deciding its value. Has it truly prepared them for what they must face, or will they find the muggle world too much to cope with, even after the training they have received?

Watch this space, readers. Regardless of the outcome, this could prove to be a very interesting experiment indeed.

* * *

11th May 2026

**From Prejudice To Friendship**

**Purebloods Rethink Out-dated Beliefs **

Now nearing its one-year anniversary, the anti-prejudice scheme launched by the Ministry last July has much to celebrate. Although receiving doubtful reviews to begin with, the programme has attracted several hundred applicants over the last ten months, with graduates of the course having nothing but positive feedback to give.

"It's totally changed my perspective, not only on muggles, but on my whole life," says Maria Redman (34), "I had no idea how hard it would be to live without magic, even just for a couple of months, and feel nothing but respect for the muggles who do so every day. The ways they have thought up to deal with problems we would solve with a mere flick of a wand are simply incredible, and I will never take magic for granted again."

Not only has the experience been educational, but it has also had some other surprising effects. "I made several friends while living in muggle London," Maria tells us, "They're muggles, but apart from that we're unbelievably similar. My family are an old pureblood one, so I've never really had much contact with muggles before, but I was surprised by how much I enjoyed their company. The woman who was staying in the flat next to mine, a muggle named Stacey, has become almost like the sister I never had. I can't tell her about being a witch, of course, but in spite of that we get along brilliantly. Needless to say, my parents aren't too pleased!"

Much of the success of the scheme can be accredited to its leader, Steven Hopkinson (22) and his charming and very enthusiastic assistant, Scorpius Malfoy (19). The two make an excellent team, and have had incredible success with their rather unusual and radical teaching methods, succeeding to an extent that nobody could possibly have predicted.

So what's next? How far will this initiative go? With such positive results so far and the determination and willpower to do just about anything, there is nothing to stop Steven and Scorpius from soaring to even higher heights and achieving more than anyone would ever have expected when this all first began.

* * *

3rd December 2026

**Dream Team Soars To New Heights**

A year and a half ago, Steven Hopkinson was a nobody, unknown to anybody apart from his close friends and family, and Scorpius Malfoy was a name vaguely associated with former Death Eaters Lucius and Draco Malfoy, but had done very little in his own right. Today they are the heroes of all muggle-rights campaigners, celebrities of the wizarding world and potential candidates for an Order of Merlin, First Class. The pair are responsible for a scheme that has revolutionised the way the wizarding community view muggles. Since launching their programme, numbers of muggle-abuse related crimes have been reduced by almost ninety per cent, and a recent survey carried out by the Daily Prophet indicates that the number of people who feel muggles are "inferior" has more than halved.

To what do these two young wizards owe their success? While the Ministry claims to have supported this initiative from the beginning, sources within the department reveal that Steven had to fight long and hard to persuade them even to consider it, and that they received very little funding at the beginning. It was not assistance from the Ministry, then, that allowed the two young men to achieve so much. It seems they have no one to thank but one another, and that the credit goes to nothing but their own hard work and dedication.

"My parents have been incredible in supporting me with this," Scorpius tells the Prophet – a revelation which might surprise those who still see Draco Malfoy as a Death Eater, pureblood supremacist through and through – in a recent interview, "And my friends Al and Rose have always encouraged me to stick with this dream, even when it seemed impossible. I couldn't have done it without them. Steve's been brilliant, too. He's such a great team leader, and he has a real passion for this that inspires those around him to believe in the things he believes in."

Steve has equally positive things to say about his co-worker: "Scorpius is one of the most charismatic people I've ever met. You just can't help but like him. He can be introduced to some old-fashioned traditionalist with very extreme views about muggle inferiority, and within ten minutes he's got them questioning everything they've ever believed and seeing the world from a completely different perspective. I don't know how he does it."

While Steven is the driving force behind it all, it is clear that Scorpius is the one to actually introduce the ideas to people. They each teach a class – and have been forced to take on and train six new teachers due to the demand for this course – and their students have nothing but praise for the unique and clearly understandable way in which they teach.

Only seventeen months after critics deemed it "pathetic" and "doomed to failure" this radical scheme has altered the entire make-up of our society. We can only hope that Steven and Scorpius will continue to surprise and challenge us far into the future. When it comes to these two, it seems the sky really _is _the limit.

* * *

Al,

My Transfiguration course finishes in a couple of months, and I just received a letter from Professor Dabinett saying that the Transfiguration teacher is happy to take me on as an assistant at some point and then, once she retires, I would be considered for the permanent position. Isn't that great? It wouldn't be for a couple of years though, so I thought I might move down to London and try and get a job there. I'm going to share a flat with Ruth Cassidy – remember, the Ravenclaw who refused to go out with you – and hopefully get a job, maybe in a shop in Diagon Alley or something.

You're in London for the very end of your training, aren't you? It'll be great to see you more regularly – I feel like I've barely seen you at all over the last few years – and hopefully I can be there when you graduate from training and become a real Auror.

See you soon!

Rose

* * *

Rose,

That's great! I can't wait to see you. It's been weird only seeing you once or twice a year, after us seeing each other almost every day when we were at Hogwarts.

Look forward to seeing you!

Al

* * *

Scorp,

I've got my final test in a couple of weeks, and then I become a proper Auror! Isn't that brilliant? I can't believe this is actually happening. Then again, compared to Scorpius "Hero-of-the-Muggleborns-and-Champion-for-Equality" Malfoy, being an Auror doesn't really seem that impressive, does it?

Anyway, Rose has finished her course and is moving to London. I would suggest the three of us meet up, but I don't know if that's going to be too difficult for you, after all the history between you. She's arriving on Saturday and I though maybe we could all go out together on Sunday. Do you want to come?

Al

* * *

Al,

I'm not really too bothered about seeing Rose. We're both mature adults and can move on from what happened in the past. After all, I'm completely over her, and I'm sure she's over me, too. If I were still in love with her or something I might not want to, but I'm not and for old times' sake it would be nice for the three of us to get together.

I'm busy this Sunday, though. In fact, I'm pretty busy for most of the foreseeable future. You'd think now we've hired so many more people Steve and I would have less work to do, but apparently it doesn't work like that. It's absolutely crazy here. Might be best if you just meet Rose, and maybe I'll see her some other time. Or maybe I won't. Either way, it's not a big deal to me.

Congratulations on making it through the Auror course, and good luck on your final test. I'm sure you'll do brilliantly. And I hope that's not you being bitter, because if I remember correctly we both promised a long time ago never to be jealous of one another. And besides, Aurors are an essential part of society, and being one is _very _impressive.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

Yeah, I'm sure things must be very busy right now. Even though Sunday is your day off, I'm sure there's still far too much stuff for you to do for you to be able to come out for a couple of hours. Rose will understand.

Of course I'm not bitter. I was joking. While I'm very pleased for how successful you've been – and you deserve every bit of it – and very proud of you, I wouldn't trade places with you for the world. Some people are born to revolutionise the wizarding community; some are born to be Aurors. I'm the latter.

Hope to see you soon,

Al

P.S. I'm not buying any of it. I'm your best mate and I'm not stupid. You can pretend all you like, but you're not over Rose. If you want to be "busy", however, I will go along with that. It's your life.


	38. All My Love

All My Love

Scorp,

It was nice to see you the other day, and to meet all your friends from work. You seemed surprised to see me. I thought Al might have told you I was going to be in London, but apparently not. I suppose I should have written and told you myself, but I didn't really think to.

It was a shame that we had to dash off again so quickly, but we could hardly have stood in the street and talked once it started pouring with rain. I think it's rained just about every day since I arrived in London. You'd think with this being August the weather would be a little nicer, but Al tells me this has been a particularly wet summer so far.

Look at me: politely talking about the weather like we're merely distant acquaintances. We used to confide absolutely everything in each other and I'd tell you my deepest thoughts and feelings, and now I'm talking about the weather! What happened, Scorp? I saw you that day and you were with all those people I'd never met talking about things I knew nothing about, and it suddenly struck me that I've missed such an enormous part of your life. There was a time when every single one of your friends was my friend too, and vice versa. There was a time when _I _was one of your best friends.

What I'm trying to say, in a rather roundabout way, is that I miss you. I can't believe we haven't seen one another in three years. Not so long ago I was in love with you, and a life without you would have seemed inconceivable. I'm not sure I feel very differently now. I thought I wasn't in love with you anymore, but after seeing you I'm not so sure. Why did we break up? I know we had a stupid argument, but why didn't we just make up again? I can't even remember what the argument was about. I guess it's probably my fault. From what I can remember, I think I had some childish reason like wanting you to apologise first. Isn't that stupid? If I could go back and do it again, I think I'd do things differently. Giving you up was the stupidest decision I've ever made.

There were a few girls in your group. They were all very pretty. You seemed to be getting on particularly well with one of them. Julie, I think you said her name was. She laughed a lot. She had a very pretty smile, and I think I'd have liked her, if it weren't for the fact that I think she might be your girlfriend. I know I'm jumping to conclusions – and that, even if she is your girlfriend, you have every right to date someone else, because it's not like you owe me anything anymore – but I wish I knew for sure. I haven't dated anyone since we broke up. I told myself it was because I was focusing on my course and other aspects of my life, but I think it was really because every guy I met I found myself subconsciously comparing to you in my head, and not one of them matched up. I know it's stupid for me to find it so hard to get over you, especially since it was my fault we broke up in the first place, but you're just so different from any other guy I've ever met. You're my best friend, as well as being a guy. _Were_ my best friend, I suppose I should say. Not speaking for three years hardly constitutes best friendship.

I wish we could go back to the way things were. I know we can't just pretend that the last three years never happened, but couldn't we at least try again? We were so great together, when I wasn't being selfish and stubborn. I've grown up a lot since leaving school, I promise. You always used to tell me that I had a deep inner patience that would make me a great teacher and, while I think you may have been exaggerating slightly, I think I _have_ discovered a patience in myself I didn't know I had. Teaching takes a great deal of patience, and that's what I'm trying to do. I'm taking a couple of years break, but after that I'm going to be a student teacher with the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, and when she retires they might consider me for the job. Isn't that brilliant? Why, then, can I not manage to be as excited about it as I ought to be? Perhaps it's because this wasn't just my dream; it was _our _dream. I was going to be a teacher and you were going to work for the Ministry eradicating prejudice, and now it's coming true but we can't share it. You were supposed to be here with me when I received the letter from Hogwarts. I was supposed to be there with you when we first read about you in the Daily Prophet. Instead we were miles apart, sharing it with different friends who don't truly understand how important this is to us.

Maybe that was just me. I suppose you shared the moment with Steve, who must have understood completely how important it was. Maybe you shared it with Julie, too. Maybe it's her that you tell now about all your incredible hopes and dreams, and maybe it's her who urges you to fulfil them all.

I saved every one of those newspaper clippings, you know. I'm so proud of what you've achieved. You mentioned me in one of them. You can't imagine how my heart leapt when I read that. I must have read that sentence about a million times, dissecting it and analysing it and trying to find hidden meanings. Of course, there aren't any. I'm simply an old friend who encouraged you to follow your dream, and you were acknowledging me for that.

I can't believe how long this letter's become. It was just going to be a polite note suggesting we meet up sometime and catch up, but then I started rambling and pouring my whole heart out to you. I'm not sure whether I'll send it or not now, because if I give my whole heart to you and then you break it I'm not sure I'll be able to go on. It would be so much easier just to scrumple it up and throw it away, then write you a nice, safe little letter about the weather.

I don't want to do that, though. If I do, I think I'd be giving up on you forever, and then I'd have to live not knowing what might have happened, if I'd had the courage to send it.

Courage: that's the crux of the matter, isn't it? People always define courage as a trait possessed mainly by Gryffindors, but I don't think that's true. I think we have the most obvious type of courage, the reckless daring that allows us to take risks others would never even consider. But the other houses have different types of courage. Ravenclaws have the courage to seek the truth, even when they know they might discover something they didn't want to know. Slytherins have the courage to stick to their dreams, even when those dreams go against the expectations of those around them and might lose them the approval of others. And Hufflepuffs have what is perhaps the greatest trait of all: the courage to put the interests of others before their own and to apologise or admit the truth even when they risk rejection or a loss of pride as a result. When you compare Gryffindor bravery to all of that, it doesn't really seem very impressive anymore.

I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect girlfriend. I'm sorry it was always me who started the arguments but you who would apologise and be the one to end them. I'm sorry I was so snappy and irritable during the exams, and refused to see that the people around me were stressed too. I know you tried to put up with me, and you were much better at it than most people. I don't even have the excuse that I didn't realise how difficult it was for you; I know you too well to pretend I didn't see exactly how stressed you were about your own exams, and how much you wanted me to think about you for a change, rather than about myself. I knew what a good girlfriend – and more importantly a good _friend _–should do, but I didn't. I'm sorry, Scorp. I really am.

There: I've apologised. It wasn't as hard as I expected. I suppose that's because the hardest bit is yet to come. Right now I can pretend I'm just writing a hypothetical letter, and that you're never actually going to read it because I'm not going to send it. The hard bit will be figuring out whether I have the guts to tie it to that owl's leg and send it to you. I'm still not sure what I'll end up doing. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

I love you, Scorp. I said that years ago, and you said it back to me. I truly meant it then and I truly mean it now. Please tell me you still feel the same, regardless of how little I deserve you.

All my love,

Rose


	39. Fixing What We Broke

Fixing What We Broke

Rose,

Wow. That letter was … unexpected. And incredible. Whatever you might say about the other houses being brave, I still believe you Gryffindors have more courage than the rest of us. I wrote you a letter once, before we started going out, that was a bit like the one you just sent me. I didn't send it though. I wasn't brave enough.

There are a lot of things I'd like to say, but I'll start with some of the most important ones. Firstly, Julie is _not _my girlfriend. She's Steve's fiancé, and a good friend of mine, but there's never been anything romantic between us. The same applies to the other girls in the group, and every girl I've ever met apart from you. I love you, Rose, and it was stupid for me to try and kid myself otherwise.

Secondly, when I mentioned you in that newspaper article it was far from meaningless. I'd been avoiding even saying your name for months, but when the reporter asked me about people who'd supported and influenced me, I had to talk about you. You believed in my dream when nobody else did, and without you I would never be where I am today.

Thirdly, it wasn't just your fault. We were both being immature and stubborn, and I think the sooner we can both take responsibility the sooner we can move on. Because yes, I would love to try again. We're both older now; let's hope we can make it work this time.

Before we do anything else, however, I think we should write to Al and apologise. He's been stuck between us for the last three years, having to put up with his two best friends refusing to even talk about each other. That can't have been easy.

I love you, Rose.

Scorp

* * *

Scorp,

I agree. We should definitely apologise to Al, and then the three of us should go out together at some point. In fact, now that we're all in London we should make it a regular thing. And I want to meet all your new friends. Julie seemed like a lovely person – more so now that I know she's engaged to someone else – and I have to meet this Steve who you seem to get along with so well.

Now that we're not mad at each other anymore or whatever, I suddenly want to see you as soon as possible. Are you free this evening? Do you want to go out for dinner?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

It's Sunday so it's my day off; I'm free all day. Dinner sounds great. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at six.

Can't wait to see you!

Scorp

* * *

Al,

We're back together. We've apologised and stopped being stupid and childish, and we want you to know that we both appreciate the way you've been here for both of us over the last few years. You're the best friend either of us could wish for, and we're both really sorry for the way we've been acting recently.

If you're not busy this Wednesday evening, it would be great if the three of us could meet up for lunch. What do you say? For old times' sake.

Rose and Scorp

* * *

Dear Grandma,

Rose and I have been back together for six months now. It's brilliant. Along with Al, we hang out together all the time, the way I guess we would have back when we first left school if we hadn't broken up, and talk about our jobs and how everything's going. Al's a proper Auror now, and Rose is working at Flourish and Blotts until she can start working at Hogwarts. It's just like it used to be. Sometimes it's like the last three years didn't happen.

Except that they did. It's fine when we're reminiscing about our time at Hogwarts, or even when we're talking about the present, but sometimes one of us will mention something that happened more recently, and then realise that the other wasn't there at the time. It's probably a good thing, though. Since the moment we met we've been just about inseparable, even when we weren't dating, and it was probably good for us to spend some time apart. We've both made our own memories and our own friends independently, and I think that's been good for us. I wouldn't do it again, though. Now that I've got Rose back I'm not going to ruin this ever again.

All my friends from work absolutely adore Rose. She gets on brilliantly with all of them, and has become so close to Julie that she's going to be a bridesmaid at her wedding to Steve in June. Apparently Julie always realised there was a girl I couldn't get over and recognised Rose as her the moment they met. Sometimes people are scarily perceptive. Or perhaps I'm just very easy to read.

Another friend who's spending a lot of time with us is Rose's flatmate Ruth. She was the one I think I may have mentioned a while ago, who called Al a heartbreaker and had him questioning his whole attitude to dating. Sometimes the four of us go out together, and she and Al seem to be getting on a lot better than they used to. I don't know if he's just trying to prove to her that he's grown up a bit, but he's always a lot more mature when she's around, and I think she's a little surprised at how nice a guy he actually is. I don't want to jinx it, but I think as well as being the girl who made him stop dating she might be the one to make him start again. Rose agrees with me.

I can't believe you still haven't met Rose. It just seems like there's never a good time. We're all very busy in London with work, but hopefully it'll happen eventually.

I'd better go now, but I'll write again soon.

Scorp


	40. Taking A Risk

Taking A Risk

Mum and Dad,

It's been a year and a half now since Rose and I got back together. She's still sharing a flat with Ruth and I'm still with Al, but with the amount of money the Ministry's paying me now I've been thinking about buying my own flat, rather than just renting, or possibly even considering taking out a mortgage on a house. I can more than afford to.

That takes me to my other decision. I'm considering asking Rose to marry me. I know we're fairly young, and a year and a half doesn't seem very long, but we went out for a while before that, and we've known each other since we were eleven. Besides, I know that no matter how long I wait my decision's not going to change. I want to spend my life with her, and I don't see why we should wait any longer to commit to that.

I suppose the only problem is that Rose has never really approved of people rushing into stuff like this. She was really surprised when we met one of our friends last year and discovered that she was already married with a baby daughter. I just feel like we're both ready. I guess we'll have to see what she says.

I wanted you to know that I'm thinking about this, and I also wanted your advice. Do you think we're too young? Do you think I should go ahead with it?

Scorp

* * *

Scorpius,

Your mother and I are flattered you wanted our advice, but we don't feel we can make this decision for you. You're certainly old enough to know whether you're ready and to be able to commit to something, and you and Rose have generally struck us as a particularly mature couple for your age, apart from that one argument of course. But marriage is something between two people, so I suppose if it's something you want then you're just going to have to ask her and see if she wants it too.

This isn't a match I would ever have imagined my son making, but I couldn't be more pleased about it. I don't think I could think of a better daughter-in-law than Rose if I tried. She's a wonderful girl and will make you a wonderful wife.

You have our full blessing in this.

Dad

* * *

Mr and Mrs Weasley,

I know I normally call you Hermione and Ron, but it doesn't seem quite right for a letter like this. I'm writing to inform you that I plan to ask Rose to marry me, and to ask for your blessing. I assure you I love her more than I can begin to explain, and that I will take very good care of her. I know Malfoy may not be exactly the surname you imagined for your daughter, but I hope that will not prevent you from giving us your blessing.

Yours truly,

Scorpius

P.S. I'm hoping to propose to her on Saturday, so I would be very grateful if you could avoid letting her know in advance that anything unusual is going on.

* * *

Scorpius,

Hermione is making me write this cos she says it's my duty as Rose's father, so just bear in mind I'm not very good at letters.

No, the last thing I ever wanted was to join the Weasley and the Malfoy family, and for my daughter to take on the surname Malfoy. You're a good kid, though, and I couldn't choose better for Rose. It's going to be hard to give her away to you, but I suppose she has to get married sooner or later and better you than some of those other idiots she dated.

Though a little reluctantly, I give you my blessing and wish you luck for Saturday. As I know from experience, proposing is one of the most terrifying things a man ever has to do, but I'm sure you'll do great.

Good luck.

Ron

* * *

Al,

I'm going to ask Rose to marry me tonight. I know it sounds like a sudden decision, and I know there's every possibility that she won't feel ready and will turn me down, but the more I think it over the more I know it's what I should do. Maybe she'll reject me, and I guess that would probably hurt a lot, but I've spent years of my life getting absolutely nowhere and making myself completely miserable because I was scared that Rose would reject me, and it's time I stopped.

I wanted to take her to somewhere where we can dance, because we've never properly had the chance to do that as a couple, and a few days ago I found the perfect solution. I've been invited to some ball that's being held by an old family friend, and I'm allowed a plus one. I think she'll enjoy it. She's always loved balls, and you know how much she loves dancing, so we're going to dance for hours and hours until we're too tired to carry on. And then we're going to sneak out of a little side door that I know leads out onto the lawn, and I'm going to surprise her with a bunch of flowers (though no roses; never any roses) and we're going to lie and stare at the stars and talk, and then I'm going to ask her to marry me. I want it to be as romantic as possible, because she's always been crazy about romance, and I know she'd want the most romantic proposal possible.

I know you probably don't want or need to hear every little detail of how the evening's going to go, but I'm nervous as hell and this is calming me down a bit. Rose is meeting me here at the flat and then we're apparating there, and she's going to be here fairly soon, so I won't actually get a reply from you until I get back and it's all over, but that doesn't matter. Right now I just need someone to ramble to, and I'm afraid as best friend you're the main candidate.

I don't know how this is going to go. She might say no. She might say she's not ready yet. I guess we're just going to have wait and see.

I just heard the doorbell – she must be here early.

Wish me luck!

Scorp


	41. Epilogue

**A/N: I can't believe this is the very last chapter. I've had this written for months - long before I wrote a lot of the actual chapters - but it's hard to believe that I'm finally posting it. I've absolutely loved writing this story, and I can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing and favouriting and following. You guys have been my motivation to keep writing and to follow Scorp, Al and Rose right to the very end. **

**Particular thanks to RainWillow7, Kjelfalconer, owlgirlie387, glowyrm and everyone else who has reviewed regularly and been reading this story from near the beginning. There are too many of you to thank individually, but you're all amazing and I'm not sure I'd have bothered to write this for as long as I did without you.**

**Lots of you had some very imaginative ideas about what might happen after the last chapter, and I have to admit I'd never even considered most of them, but I hope you enjoy my version of events.**

Epilogue

It was a gorgeous day in August. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun beamed down on the crowd of people walking slowly through the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and being shown to their places in long rows of white seats. There was a fairly even distribution of both redheads, and the familiar blonde that was a trademark of the Malfoy family, with a smattering of other colours. Every Hogwarts house was represented, as well as members of both the oldest pureblood families in Britain and muggleborns with no magical heritage whatsoever. The conversation was a little awkward due to the unusual mixture of people, but the general atmosphere was one of excitement and hope. Excitement about the wedding soon to take place, and hope for the changes and the new way of life that it promised. This marriage marked a turning point in the history of wizard kind, and represented the unity and peace that the wizarding world were striving for, after the disastrous wars of the past.

Scorpius Malfoy, standing by the altar with his best friend, soon-to-be cousin and best man, Albus Potter, was blissfully unaware of the enormous responsibility that rested on his shoulders, and it was a good thing he was. As it was, he was so nervous his hands were shaking uncontrollably and he felt a constant urge to throw up, or simply to run away and hide somewhere, preferably very far away. Not that he didn't _want _to get married – on the contrary, he had never wanted anything more – but he was absolutely terrified.

In a room inside Malfoy Manor, the bride was, if possible, even more nervous than the groom. Pacing up and down the room, which was a pretty impressive feat in itself, in a long, white dress and very, _very _high heels, she was muttering fretfully to herself and wringing her hands. Anxiously, her mum begged her to stand still so she could have her hair done. She obeyed, though she continued to fidget nervously, and Lily – who was one of her bridesmaids – expertly pinned her hair up, while Hermione and the other two bridesmaids – Molly and Sarah – began to apply her make up. Not too much, because Rose despised make up, but enough to highlight her high cheekbones and stunning eyes. Then Lily slipped Aunt Muriel's old tiara, which had been passed down to Molly when Aunt Muriel died, and worn at every Weasley's wedding since, onto her head and stepped back to examine her handiwork.

It was at this moment that Narcissa walked in. Rose turned to see who it was, and Narcissa stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my," she said, "I though Scorpius was exaggerating, but you're even more beautiful than he described you as being, and that's saying something!" Rose blushed.

"You must be Scorpius' grandma," she said, smiling.

"I am," the old woman replied, "And I must say, it's wonderful to finally meet the gorgeous, talented, intelligent, wonderful Rose Weasley whom my grandson has been in love with since he was fourteen. I've heard so much about you."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not quite as wonderful as Scorpius seems to think," Rose replied, and Narcissa laughed.

"In my experience, Scorpius is never wrong about people. If he says you're wonderful then who are we to argue?" This time it was Rose's turn to laugh. She could see why Scorpius was so close to this down-to-earth, warm hearted and, despite her age, beautiful woman. She was the sort of person you just couldn't help trusting, and before she could even think about it, Rose found herself spilling all her worries.

"I'm really, _really _nervous about this," she confessed, "Is that wrong? Do I not love Scorpius enough? Or maybe I'm just not the wedding type. Maybe I'm not ready to get married. I mean, I'm only twenty-three. Is that too young to get married? Maybe we should have waited until –"

"Calm down," Narcissa said, breaking into Rose's babbling, "It doesn't mean anything, except that you're a completely normal human being. Everyone gets nervous before his or her wedding. I know for a fact that Scorpius is scared stiff, but that doesn't mean _he _doesn't love you enough. Having heard him talk about you, I know that is far from the case. And he's definitely ready. Twenty-three is a perfectly reasonable age to get married, especially if, like the two of you, you've been in love for years. Now stop fretting and go and marry my grandson." Rose looked at her for a moment, nerves subsiding.

"You're right," she said, and was relieved to hear that her voice was steady, "Thanks."

"That's okay, my dear. Now, I'd better be going. Good luck!" She turned and walked out of the room, and Hermione threw her a grateful glance as she left. She'd had no idea how to deal with a hysterical Rose, and was thankful to Narcissa for taking it out of her hands. Rose turned to look at herself in the mirror. Even _she _had to admit she looked quite pretty. Lily had worked wonders with her hair, and the dress was stunning.

"Okay," she said, "I'm ready."

Outside, people were beginning to get impatient. Ginny, who was sitting awkwardly between Draco and Harry and trying to make polite conversation, which the men made no attempt to help her with, providing only one-word answers to her endless questions, glanced up at the house, hoping the ceremony would begin soon. Molly and Astoria, who had put an enormous amount of effort into this wedding, and who had the proceedings perfectly planned, to the second, looked nervously at their watches, noting that Rose was three and a half minutes late already. Albus, seeing the state his best friend was in, and knowing Scorpius wouldn't last much longer, silently pleaded Rose to hurry up. And Scorpius himself, for whom throwing up was now a very real possibility, closed his eyes and wished desperately that his bride would appear.

And then she did. Hearing a gasp from the entire congregation, Scorpius' eyes flew open and he lifted his head, and there she was. Her arm resting lightly on her father's, she stood at the end of the aisle, smiling radiantly at him. Her long, white dress clung gracefully to her body and flowed out behind her, and the gossamer-thin veil that covered her face did nothing to mask the beauty behind it. The tiara sparkled in the sunlight, and a single red curl hung down over her face. Scorpius held his breath as she walked slowly towards him. The nerves vanished, and he forgot all about the people watching him, and the pressure on him to do this right. Nothing existed but the incredible woman walking towards him; nothing mattered except that she was there, and that she loved him.

As Rose reached Scorpius, the congregation sighed collectively, all differences and divides momentarily forgotten in their wonder at the perfection of the couple. Apart, Rose was gorgeous and Scorpius was very handsome, but together they were more than that. Together they were flawless. Together they were breathtaking. Even Ron and Draco, catching one another's eyes as Ron turned to sit down, simply shared a look of wonder, all enmity gone in the face of such perfect love.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Weasley in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The man paused, and the silence was so complete you could have heard a pin drop. For a moment, the scene seemed frozen, Rose and Scorpius gazing at one another, the guests waiting with bated breath for the ceremony to continue, the rustling of the trees the only indication that time was still moving forward.

And then, "Scorpius, do you take Rose for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Keeping his eyes fixed on Rose's, Scorpius smiled.

"I do."

"And Rose, do you take Scorpius for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Rose gazed up at the man she had known for twelve years, the man who had been there for her through everything, and who had loved her long before she had realised she loved him. There was nobody else she could imagine wanting to spend the rest of her life with, and nobody else who could complete her the way he did.

"I do."


End file.
